In the dark you are the one I see
by truthLost
Summary: Two Akatsuki members, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi, get a special mission from their leader: Attend to Hogwarts and murder the boy named Harry Potter? Harry Naruto Xover, ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Sakura reached out her hand and touched the cold doorknob, she opened the door and took a deep breath. It wasn't as if she was afraid of who was waiting for her inside the room, it was just that she hated to talk with him when he was in a bad mood and that was probable why he had called her here in the first place. She must have done something he didn't like again.

"You asked to se me Leader-sama?" Sakura asked and closed the giant door behind her.

"Sakura?" Itachi asked and Sakura looked at him suspiciously.

"what are you doing here, Itachi?" Sakura asked and walked towards him in the dark room.

"Leader-sama asked for me. What about you?"

"Same here…" Sakura answered and stood beside him.

"That's enough chit-chatting. You probably want to know why I asked you to come here." a person said. He sat on a chair, like it was his throne and looked down at them with his rinnegan on as usual. Anyone who saw him now would either faint from fear or probably never be able to talk again. But Sakura and Itachi didn't care, they have seen him and his rinnegan so many times and they knew he wouldn't kill them for no reason. He needed all of the Akatsuki members that where left. "I have a special mission for the two of you"

Sakura and Itachi looked at each other and then back at they're leader. _A mission?_

"This mission will help our organization in many ways. We usually don't accept missions from other people but from our own but this is also for our own benefit. In this world there are lots of different secrets behind every corner and we need to know what we're up against if any village decide to take help from others. You will go to the world of magic, a world not known to the most of mankind. You will go as long as it is needed it a school named Hogwarts where a boy named Harry Potter lives. Your mission it to attend at that school and find all the information you can get your hands on as possible. After that you will end your mission by killing the boy named Harry Potter. This is a mission from one of the greatest wizards in the world, this is purely a mission and other instructions than your orders your have just received is not needed. We are in no way associated with the person who gave us this mission, money is what we get. Now go to the train that you will be traveling with along with the other students and teachers. Failure is not a option. Now go!" Pein said. Itachi and Sakura bowed to him and walked out from the dark room.

Itachi closed the door after them and turned to Sakura. "You should go pack your bags, I got a paper of what that is needed in the school before you came." Itachi said and Sakura nodded.

Sakura got in her room and pulled out a bag from under her bed. Kunais, shirukens, scrolls and explosion tags, she packed down in her bag. Itachi walked in and saw her laying on the floor, her eyes closed as if she was sleeping. "You should pack some cloths too, you know we're supposed to be there for quite a long time." Itachi said and she opened her eyes.

"I forgot about that… Your right, but can I see the list so I can check what we need to buy." Sakura said and Itachi sat down beside her.

"I have already fixed what we need, even your school cloths." Itachi said and Sakura looked at him surprised,

"I have to wear the school uniform?!" She shouted and Itachi nodded. "What about you?" Itachi started picking out cloths from her wardrobe while still sitting down on the floor.

"I'll be going as a teacher because I'm older. Your still 16 so you will go as a student, It'll be easier if we have a student. You will be able to be near the Potter boy and get information about the wizard world from the student's while I get from the teachers."

Sakura looked at him then nodded and laid down again, closing her eyes. Itachi packed down the cloths he picked out for her in her bag and stood up looking out of her small, almost not noticeable window. It should be 10.00 in London now, the train would leave it exactly one hour. It would be best if they got there a little early. "Sakura, we should get going. If there is something else you want to take with you get it now."

"One can't get to relax for five minutes anymore, I wonder why I even joined the Akatsuki." Sakura said and stood up. She got her bag and looked at Itachi. "Lets get going, to London!"

Both of them disappeared is smoke and before they knew it they where on platform 9 ¾. It was good that they got there before anyone else, otherwise they would be discovered before they even got to Hogwarts. It wasn't every day that two people would appear in a cloud of smoke. The train was already there and they where still 45minuts early so they got on the train and picked out a cabin.

"The headmaster has already been informed of us coming, you will be introduced as a exchanged student from another wizard school in Asia. The school has four houses, Slitherin, Ravenclaw, Griffindor and Hufflepuff. The Potter boy goes in Gryffindor and that's where you will have to go too, in order to get close to him." Itachi said and Sakura nodded.

"How is it that you know all this?" Sakura asked and he looked at her with a smile.

"Of all the people in this world, you must be the person who should know the answer for that question the most." He said. She frowned but he could se she had a slight blush on her cheeks. She stood up picked up her bag.

"I'll go to another cabin, we should start avoiding each other from this point on. When we meet again, no one must see us. It would be best that way." she said and he nodded.

"Don't get into trouble, you always have a habit of doing bad things." He said and she gave him a evil glare. She was just about to hit him when they heard a person go on the train. Sakura gave Itachi one last look then she left the cabin.

Sakura got off the train and walked around, there where already so many people there. The boy named Harry should have black hair and a lightning scar on his forehead.

"Come on Harry! We should find a cabin before there aren't any left!" Sakura heard a girl shout. Sakura then saw a girl with bushy brown hair, a boy with red hair and then the boy named Harry Potter. _Black hair and a scar, that must be him. _

Sakura watched them walk onto the train and she quickly when after them. The girl was right, almost all cabins where already full, including Itachi's. Sakura saw the trio get into a empty cabin, she waited a while before opened the door to they're cabin.

"Excuse me, all the other cabins are full. Mind if I sit here?" Sakura asked smiling.

The trio looked at her, she was really one of the most beautiful persons they have ever seen. Her short hair was the color of springtime cherry blossoms and her eyes where emerald green. She wore a pair of black, very short, shorts, a very low cut tight T-shirt and knee-length socks. The cloths fitted her perfect body like they were made especially for her, but for Sakura they where only for being able to move easy when fighting.

Ron and Harry only glared at her. Hermione tried not to, finding it awkward to be starring at a girl because of her beauty. "Sorry about them… please, take a seat." Hermione said and Sakura sat down beside Harry, making him blush. Sakura, used to this, only smiled sweetly.

"I haven't seen you before, are you new here?" Hermione asked Sakura, wanting to have something to talk about.

"I'm a exchanged student from a wizard school in Asia, I'll be attending in the 6th year here at Hogwarts." Sakura answered. "Oh yeah. my name is Haruno Sakura, you can call me Sakura, pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Hermione Granger. This is Ronald Weasley and that is Harry Potter. We also go in the 6th grade here at Hogwarts." Sakura nodded.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Harry asked her, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I don't really know but I hope I'll get in Griffindor. It seems to fit me somehow."

"We go in Griffindor too!" Ron said and the others nodded. "Hope we can become real good friends." Sakura smiled and they continued talking all the way to Hogwarts. Only stopping when they went to change into they're Hogwarts robes.

Soon the train stopped and the trio showed her the way to the carriages. As they got on one of the carriages Sakura saw a dead-like horse with wings driving the carriages. The others except Harry didn't seem to notice them.

"Is your hair naturally Pink?" Harry asked and she stopped looking at the horses.

"Yes, it is. Many people find it strange but I don't feel like changing it's color, I find it kind of nice as it is actually."

"Yeah, I think it's really nice." Hermione said and they got of the carriage, they where already there. The school was not as Sakura had thought it would have been. This was more like a castle than a school. They walked inside where a lot of people where standing. The trio led Sakura to some people they knew.

"Sakura, this is George and Fred. They are my brothers." Ron said.

"Pleased to meet you" Sakura said and smiled at the two identical brothers.

"Haruno Sakura?" A woman old woman asked walking up to them.

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked as the woman looked at all of them.

"Oh Hello ms. Granger, Weasly, Potter. ms Haruno, if you come with me I'll take you to the great hall." Professor McGonagall said and Sakura followed her, leaving the others.

"You will have to come after the first years and you'll be sorted into a house. If you wait here, I will go in with the first years then I'll come and get you." Professor McGonagall said and left Sakura standing by the great hall, all student's almost already taken they're seats.

Sakura got to stand there waiting for about ten minutes before Professor McGonagall came back go get her. "now, we will go across the hall and there the sorting hat will place you in a house. Then you just have to sit at the table of the house that you got into." She explained and Sakura nodded. "fine then…"

Professor McGonagall opened the large doors to the great hall and started walking trough the hall with Sakura behind her. Sakura could see how everyone was looking at her, she didn't really care. What she was thinking about now was how to get the sorting hat to put her in Griffindor. Sakura and Professor McGonagall stopped in front of the teachers table where all the teachers, including Itachi where sitting. Before Sakura was a hat and a chair, Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and Sakura sat down on the chair, facing all the students in the great hall. _If it's a hat then it must have something to do with my brain. Then if I can lure the hat into thinking that I'm fitting for Griffindor, it'll surly put he there. What was it Itachi said before… Griffindor values courage and chivalry above all else. Griffindor corresponds roughly to the element fire… I'll just focus all my chakra to the element fire. I can also place a genjutsu on the hat, making it think I am made for Griffindor._ Before Sakura could think anymore McGonagall placed the hat on Sakuras head.

"GRIFFINDOR!" The hat shouted after McGonagall released the hat from her grip. _What? I didn't even have time to place the genjutsu… Itachi?!_ Sakura glanced over at Itachi but he didn't even look her way. Professor McGonagall took the hat off Sakuras head and she sat down beside Hermione at the Griffindor table as everyone at the table where cheering.

"Welcome to a new at Hogwarts, school for witchcraft and wizardry. This year we will have a new Professor at the defense against the dark arts, please welcome Mr. Uchiha Itachi." Itachi stood up by the headmaster saying his name and all the students applauded and Itachi took his seat once again. Avoiding Sakuras gaze.

The headmaster continued with his speech and after a few minutes he finished

"Let the feast… Beguine!"

To Sakuras surprise the empty plates on the table where suddenly filled with lots of food. Pies, potatoes, meets and lots of other food. She looked from plate to plate, nothing seemed quite eatable in her eyes while she saw Ron filling his plate with everything he could get his hands on.

"Bour nwot goin o eat?" Ron asked with his mouth filled with food. Hermione hit him on the head and Sakura laughed at them.

Sakura didn't eat anything during the whole feast, just talking with the trio and laughing. When the feast ended they walked up to the one of the castles highest towers where they stopped at a painting of a fat lady.

"Mackled Malaclaw." Hermione said and the painting opened reviling the opening to the Griffindor common room. All four of them walked inside, a lot of other students had already arrived so most places to sit where occupied.

"Our dormitories are up there and this is the common room where we study, talk or just sit." Hermione said to Sakura as they at last found a place to sit down. "We should go to sleep soon, we have classes tomorrow so we have to get up early."

"Yeah, I'll stay here for a little longer. Our bags are already up there right?" Sakura said and Hermione nodded, leaving the room. After some time Sakura was the only one left the common room, sitting on the sofa by the open fire. She thought that she should go meet Itachi, but she was to tiered and didn't know where he lived. Sakura starred into the fire before she walked up to her room. Everyone in her room, including Hermione where sleeping. Sakura quietly walked to her bed and changed cloths, she didn't like her school uniform, it was hard to move in it. Sakura fell asleep in her bed, still sensing every little bit of movement around her. Knowing if someone was near.

The next morning Sakura woke up before everyone else by habit. She changed into her school robes but leaving the long black cloak, wearing the white shirt, with the Griffindor tie, and the uniform skirt. She went down to the common room, maybe Ron or Harry already where awake. But when Sakura got down to the common room there where no one in sight. _Maybe they still think it's summer holiday? _

Sakura sat down on the same sofa as the night before and started writing down on a scroll what she has found out about the wizard world this far. Then she put away the scroll ((A/N: Don't ask me where she puts it, she a ninja! Ok?)) as Harry came down to the common room. He had his school robes on and yawned as he came down from the stairs. He blushes when he see her sitting there.

"Good morning. Sorry, didn't think anyone would be up this early…" Harry said and sat down beside her.

"Not me either but I'm used to waking up early so I just couldn't sleep." Sakura said. They continued talking for a while and people started coming down from their dormitories.

"Good morning Harry, Sakura." Hermione said as she also came down from the dormitories. "Ron is still sleeping huh?"

"Yeah, seems so…" Sakura said. Hermione frowned, Harry got the point and went up to get him leaving Hermione and Sakura left.

"When did you wake up? Don't say you've been up the whole night?" Hermione asked.

"No, I went to bed a little after you but I'm used to waking up early so out of pure habit I woke up early."

"Oh, You should have woke me up. We could have studied together." Hermione said and Sakura sweat dropped. After a while both Harry and Ron came and they when down to the great hall to eat breakfast.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I've read trough this a couple of hundred times but I'm sure that I still have spelling faults and such things out there somewhere. If they trouble you, please let me know and I'll look after them and fix them for you in a flash. **

**My first X-over! I was thinking the other day about why they always go to protect Harry and not go kill Harry. So I got pissed off and dicided to go write this story It may be boring but I'm trying to get it as interesting as possible. This (and my other story) will take some time to update because it's now, right before the X-mas holidays, that I got all my last tests... And I want to get inte IB so I'm in deep shit here...**

**Anyway... Please leave a review and I hope you like it **


	2. Chapter 2

"What's our first lesson?" Sakura asked the trio as they sat and ate breakfast in the great hall.

"First we have Herbology with professor Sprout." Hermione answered.

"Well isn't that a fitting name…" Sakura mumbled for herself loud enough for Harry and Ron to hear. After a while all three of them where sitting making fun of all the professors names. Hermione sat, acting like she didn't hear and read her Herbology textbook.

After their breakfast the four of them went out to the Herbology classroom (?). To everyone's disappointment, except Neville's, professor Sprout was going to hold the whole lesson talking about some plant that could make one cough if eating it. Probably the worst lesson Sakura has ever gone too, not that she ever has been on a lesson before. Harry, Ron and some other guys fell sleep while Professor Sprout was just explaining how the plant went from the amazing colour of green to brown in the changing of the seasons. Making them lose Gryffindor points on the first lesson of the school year.

"We have transfiguration in about a quarter of an hour, maybe we should go there now so we're sure we won't get late." Hermione suggested and the other three sighed. "What?! If we're late we'll lose even more points than those you already just lost."

"But come on Hermione! It's a quarter of an hour left! It only takes like five minutes to get there!" Ron said.

"But we have a long lunch break after transfiguration, then we can go do other stuff. And I'm sure that if we walk slowly to the transfiguration classroom we'll come there only five minutes early. That way you can also show me all the important rooms we pass while going there." Sakura said and the others starred at her. "…or not?"

"Blimy Sakura… you're really smart!" Ron said. Harry smiled but Hermione just looked the other way

"Not really, I'm just thinking of a way without having any fights" Sakura said. _Yeah right… As fast as I can, I'm going to hit you so hard you wish you never been born. _"Let's get going then shall we?"

The four of then walked up to the transfiguration while Harry and Ron happily pointed out all the important classrooms and rooms they walked by. Hermione just silently walked after them, minding her own business. When they came to the transfiguration classroom, just as Sakura had predicted, they had to wait in about five minutes before professor McGonagall came and class started.

Transfiguration was a little bit trickier than Herbology by the fact that Sakura had to use her special made chakra wand that she hasn't been able to practice working with for very long. But the lesson went well, Sakuras wand did have some problems but no one seemed to notice. Hermione had the whole lesson, much to Sakuras inner approval, been avoiding Sakura, Harry and Ron. Sakura acted as if she didn't know yet as Harry and Ron where clueless about this fact. Professor McGonagall was very strict, reminding Sakura of many people that she's killed in the past.

"Hey, Hermione! Where are you going? The great hall is the other way!" Ron asked Hermione as she started wandering off after class ended.

"I'm going to the library!" Hermione answered before disappearing around a corner leaving Sakura, Harry and Ron standing there starring.

"She'll be back, let's go eat some food!" Ron said. Harry and Sakura nodded and they went down to eat lunch.

"You really should eat something. You've only eaten some rice." Harry said to Sakura as she put down her chopsticks on the table.

"I usually only eat rice so this is fine." Sakura answered smiling. "I'm just not used to your kinds of food."

"Hey!" Came a voice and a girl with red hair like Ron came up to them. "Have you met the new Defence Against the Dark arts teacher?"

_Itachi?_

"No, what about him?" Ron asked with food in his mouth making the red haired girl look at him with a disgusted expression. Ron swallowed his food and she continued.

"He's really good-looking and cool, very smart too! And guess what? He's only 21 years old!" She said and the boys looked at her with a why-are-you-telling-us-this stare.

"Don't you already have a boyfriend, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"I didn't mean it like that! It's just that we have never had a teacher like that before right?" Ginny said fighting a blush.

"Yeah, she's right" Harry said. Sakura sat there looking confused starring at the three in front of her talking about her team mate. "Oh yeah, this is an exchanged student from a wizard school in Asia. Sakura Haruno."

"No it's Haruno Sakura actually but it doesn't matter. Pleased to meet you. If I may ask, are you two related somehow?" Sakura asked pointing at Ron and Ginny.

"Yeah. She's my little sister Ginny." Ron said and continued munching on his chicken wings.

"I'm Ginny Weasly, the youngest of seven siblings." Sakura starred at Ginny. _Seven children?_ This wizard world never stops surprise her in so many ways.

"Do you have any siblings?" Harry asked. Sakura looked at them. _Siblings? I don't even remember if I had parents, maybe someone killed them…_

"No, only child" Sakura answered smiling again.

"Did you have a boyfriend back home in Asia then?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, you shouldn't ask those things!" Ron said to Ginny but she ignored him looking at Sakura for an answer.

"You can say I lived in Japan not Asia, it sounds wrong otherwise." Sakura said but noticed all three of them where looking at her for an answer. "Well… no I don't actually have one."

Sakura could have sworn Ron and Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Boring…" Ginny said and lean backwards in her chair. "Then you're here to get a boyfriend or what?"

"No, I'm here to study." Sakura said calmly. This kid was driving her crazy, if this wasn't a very important mission that Leader-sama gave them this girl would already be dead by now.

"Speaking of studying, I wonder where Hermione went. She said she would come later but it's already been half an hour and class starts in twenty minutes." Harry said. Sakura nodded and Ron continued eating not really caring.

"She'll be there at the next lesson at least." Sakura said but Harry still looked a little worried.

"What's you next lesson?"

"Defence against the dark arts, and after that we don't have anything." Sakura answered. "But the defence against the dark arts lesson is kind of long."

"Remember to check out the new DADA teacher, I promise that you won't regret it. Well I should get going now. My lesson starts in about five minutes." Ginny said and ran off.

"What's with her?" Sakura said and the other two laughed. "What?"

"No, it's just that you two seem so different." Ron said.

After eating their lunch the three of them made their way to the defence against the dark art classroom just in time for the lesson to start. Hermione was already there sitting in the front row beside all the other girls, waiting for the teacher to come. Guess Sakura wasn't the only person who Ginny talked to about the new DADA teacher. Harry, Ron and Sakura took their seat at the back of the classroom. Everyone was talking about the new teacher, rumours about him and how they saw him walk trough a corridor once.

After a minute or two Itachi came into the classroom, his black robe perfectly matching his long black hair that was tied up in a little ponytail. His eyes where pitch black and cold as eyes, still he had a smile on his lips that almost made Sakura shiver while the other girls went into a dream-like state.

"Good afternoon, my name is Uchiha Itachi, or Itachi Uchiha as you say it, and I will be your new Defence against the dark arts teacher this year. I come from Japan where I wrote a book about the defence against the dark arts. After that I was asked work here at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry as a teacher. I accepted the job and probably will gain some inspiration so I can finish my book. I am twenty-one years old. I hope we will get along well" Itachi said and smiled once again making Sakura wanting to puke but remembered that she probably looked just as strange in his eyes when he saw her with the trio. "Now I have introduced myself, now it's you turn. If we start from the right and work our way to the left and to the back of the class."

After everyone introduced themselves he started the lesson. Telling them what they would be working with in the next few weeks as well as the students giving requests of what they wanted to work with.

Itachi and Sakuras eyes never met during the lesson much to their delight. While the girls in the front where eager for him to look at them. Raising their hand at a question they didn't even know the answer for just for him to say their names. Hermione and Sakura where the only girls who raised their hands and knew the answer. Still, Sakura had many things she had to learn. Hermione had mentioned something about a library in the castle, there would probably be a lot of books there to read. She would get some information about the wizarding world from there but getting the top-secret information she needed would be a bigger problem for them.

Class ended and as Harry, Ron and Sakura walked out of the classroom, they could hear how all the girls where whispering to each other about him and how he looked at them. Now Sakura really wanted to puke.

"Hey!" Sakura said, Ron and Harry turned around. "I forgot my books in the classroom, I'll go get them. You can go up to the Gryffindor common room and I'll be there in a few, ok?" Sakura said and ran back trough the corridor to the DADA classroom.

She opened the door to the classroom and walked in. "Excuse me, professor Uchiha? I forgot my books…"

Sakura could see how he sat on his chair behind his desk with her DADA textbook in his hand. He looked up at her. "Forgot your books or left your books?" He asked and Sakura sighed. She locked the door behind her and walked up to him and sitting down on his desk. "They have a spell that can open locked doors you know."

"Yeah but at least I'll be able to hide before they open the door then."

"You wanted you books back?" Itachi asked. Sakura nodded then looked at Itachi with a serious expression.

"Where is the best place around here to train?"

* * *

**A/N: Here I am again with the second chapter of my X-over Sorry that it's so short but my other computer crashed and all my documents went with it (X-over, Midnight Roses, other story's I'm working on...) So this is the second time writing this chapter... **

**Thank you my Usagi-kun for actually in the beguinning building up this story from my "I want a X-over when they're there to kill Harry!" '''' Thank you also for the reviews I have gotten that helped me not die from my... computers death... :3**

**Please review, reviews make truthie happy And you can say that I'm NOT in a good mood today **

**And just so you know! There will not be many really fast updates probobly from now on until christmas when I get back my wonderful Akatsuki no PC (my computer)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is the best place around here to train?" Sakura asked Itachi as she sat there on his desk. Itachi placed her notebook on his desk beside Sakura and looked up at her.

"There is a forest right beside the castle named ´The forbidden forest´ by the name you should understand that students are not allowed in there. In that forest there are magical creatures that do not hesitate to kill, just like us. If you go into that forest, that would be the safest place to train without anyone noticing you. But remember, students are not allowed to walk around the grounds after curfew" Itachi said and Sakura nodded. "If you get caught I may not be there to help you and we will lose our disguise. Of course, if I can I will come and save you if it's needed."

"Don't worry, it's not needed." Sakura said and picked up her notebook. "Thank you, I should be going now. Remember to try and figure a way to get information that isn't in a book."

Sakura stood up and walked to the door, she turned around and looked Itachi in the eyes. "I'll come back some other day when we really need to talk. Can't really just come here everyday just to talk or get my notebook."

"Then come here to meet your teacher? "

"I hope that you're joking…" Sakura said and unlocked the doors. "Thank you Professor Uchiha, see you some other time."

When coming back into the common room Sakura stumbled into something she shouldn't have.

"Then why don't you just go be best friends with her instead?!" Hermione screamed at Harry and Ron. "She's prettier and smarter than me isn't she?!"

"Hermione… We don't mean it like that…"

"Then what do you mean?!"

"Can't just all four of us be friends?" Harry said and something clicked in Sakura. _Their fighting over me?_

"I'm sorry if I'm a burden; if you want I can just leave all three of you alone?" Sakura said and they looked at her. They hadn't realized that she jut had entered the room. Of course they didn't, she was a ninja.

"I'm sorry, didn't hear you come in…" Hermione said and blushed. "I have to go study…"

"If you where talking something about me I would appreciate it if you told it to me face to face. I don't like it when people talk behind my back." Sakura said and tried to smile.

"Look, Sakura. It's true that we where talking about you, but this…" Ron started but Hermione walked up to Sakura, starring her in the eyes.

"To make it simple, I hate you." Hermione said and Harry let out a sigh.

"Then I will try my best to become you friend." Sakura said, Hermione turned around and walked out from the common room. "Really, all the girls here in England seem so different from those in Japan."

"Really? How are girls in Japan?" Ron asked.

"Well…" _Yeah… How are girls in Japan really? Don't meet many, those I meet always end up dead after a while. _"They study a lot but always find time to have fun. They are often polite and they laugh a lot."

"They? It sounds as if your not one of them." Harry said.

"I only socialize with guys so I've never gotten that girly side." Sakura said and sat down on the sofa in front of the fireplace. "I don't really have any girl friends…"

"Yeah, but you have us… And Ron's kind of like a girl."

"Zip it!" Ron said and Sakura started laughing.

"You two are really funny…" _So funny, you seem so very easy to kill… I'll just take my kunai; rip it up your stomach and pull you're…_

"Did you get your notebook? Or had professor Uchiha already left?" Harry asked.

"The door was open so I sneaked in and got my notebook that lay where we sat before." Sakura answered. They sat down beside her and they talked trough out the whole afternoon, until it was time for dinner. Hermione didn't come back to the common room before late that evening right before curfew. Not even glancing at Sakura, Harry and Ron she went upstairs to the dormitory.

"Wonder if she's still angry?" Ron asked. Sakura and Harry starred at him with a what-do-you-think-it-looks-like stare. "Yeah… I get it, she's still upset… "

"Did I do something wrong maybe?" Sakura asked and looked at Harry.

"Of course not! Hermione's just exaggerating a little." Harry said, trying to keep her spirits up. "She's probably just in a bad mood today or something."

"Yeah, maybe…." Sakura said.

The rest of the evening, Harry and Ron taught Sakura how to play wizards chess. When she learnt the rules she started winning match after match. Ron and Harry only starred t her as she smoothly ordered her black troop around. She made it look so easy, like if she was just telling then where to go without even thinking about it. _I'm one of the smartest ninjas in the shinobi world; I've played Shogi and won over a million times against Itachi. I won't lose in a game of chess against two amateurs…_

"Bloody hell… Sakura, how do you do that?" Ron asked as she won another game.

"Luck?" She answered.

"Well, it's freaking awesome! You're at pro lever!" Ron said but Sakura only yawned.

"Pro level or not, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow guys…" Sakura said and walked upstairs. Naruto and Ron also went to bed shortly after.

Sakura was standing on the ceiling waiting for the two of them to leave. She had already changed cloths and was now standing with a black sleeveless shirt, a dark red miniskirt and high heels. Those where the cloths she was most comfortable wearing, not counting with the Akatsuki robe. When Harry and Ron where up the stairs and out of sight, Sakura opened a window and walked out. Standing on the castle wall she slowly walked down. It was chilly out, especially with the cloths she was wearing now. When Sakura came down to the wet and awfully cold grass, she continued to the forbidden forest.

It was dark outside; the only light was from the bright moon up in the sky. The forbidden forest seemed just like any other forest Sakura had been to. The trees where dead and around her she could feel a cold wind waiting to strangle her. Sakura slowly and very calmly walked into the forest, so far in that she no longer could see or feel the presence of the castle and its students.

There, she started training. Ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and medical jutsu as well as training with her chakra wand. Usually she would train around five hours everyday except on special missions like these.

A little now and then, Sakura could feel the presence of some sort of different animals coming near. However, as soon as they felt her presence they fled. Sakura could train the whole night without anyone seeing her. Of course, she also knew that most of it was luck. If some other sort of animal or creature would have seen her she would have been in some trouble.

Around four in the morning, Sakura walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Luck was once again on her side as she walked into the common room, no one had waked up yet and she had the whole common room for herself. She went up to her bed and changed her cloths back to her school cloths. Sakura looked over at Hermione's bed, she was still asleep. Sakura grabbed her pillow and walked down again to the common room.

Sakura lay down on a sofa in one of the corners of the room and fell into a sleep like state. She didn't care about people whispering about her as they walked by to eat breakfast; she just wanted to relax a bit after training. When Harry and Ron got down to the common room they stood there starring at her.

"I'm trying to sleep, what's the time?" Sakura said, her eyes where still closed.

"It's six fifteen; we should no get some breakfast before the lessons start." Ron answered. Sakura sat up; her pink hair was all messy.

"Yeah, I'll just go comb my hair first…" Sakura said and walked to one of the toilets. When she came out they walked down to eat breakfast.

"Why did you sleep in the common room tonight?" Harry asked, looking at Sakura.

"I just didn't feel like sleeping on that bed we have, it's too soft…"

"Okay, but have any of you seen Hermione this morning? I haven't seen her at all…" Ron asked but both Harry and Sakura shook their heads. "I wonder where she could be…"

"But she'll defiantly be on the next lesson, right?" Harry said. "She wouldn't miss it for the world…"

"I heard that there's going to be a new potions teacher this year…Professor Snape is going to be taking care of some other top secret thing for the order so they replaced him with another guy." Ron continued. ´_The order?´ Well there's something interesting sink me teeth into…_ "Professor…"

"Professor Slughorn, I met him this summer… I Also got some kind of invitation too some kind of party of his." Harry said.

"Why didn't they introduce him together with professor Uchiha?" Sakura asked. Harry and Ron looked at her.

"Yeah, you're right. Why didn't Dumbledore introduce him at the feast the other day? He wasn't even sitting at the teachers table."

They sat there talking about the new teacher while eating breakfast. It was all a still a mystery to them as they walked to their first class. Charms with professor Flitwick.

Through the day they only saw Hermione during the lessons and some time in a corridor, but she always disappeared before they got to her. At the end of the day they had potions with the new teacher who they have been talking so much about.

However, he did seem very strange. Really favoriting students and did not miss a chance to talk to Harry. Harry even got to borrow an old potions book from him because he had yet to have bought one (A/N: I don't really remember why he didn't have one but from this moment on this is the case.).

"Hey guys, look at this…" Harry said as they where putting in different ingredients in the cauldron. Sakura and Ron looked at the book where Harry was pointing. There, in the corner was some kind of note.

"It says that we should stir it clockwise twice after putting in the unicorn tears (A/N: I'm just making this up) and the slug shells should be but put in whole if you put in one more drop of unicorn tears. Think we should try it?" Harry asked. Ron looked at Sakura who was looking down at the little note. _True… if we do that, the effect will be stronger but not as dangerous. The person who wrote this must really be some kind of genius. _

"Sakura, what do you think?" Sakura looked up at the boys.

"We will do as the note says but if we also add some more water the effect will be less strong but easier to use." Sakura said. _Let's see who's the best of us… Me or you Mr. Note._

At the end of the lesson, after getting a real good praise for the wonderfully made potion, professor Slughorn asked Sakura if he could talk to her for a second.

After everyone walked out of the classroom and there was only Sakura and professor Slughorn left, he gave her a piece of fancy parchment.

"I'm going to have a small party where only some special people are to be able to come. If you have time it would be a pleasure if the schools only exchanged student came. I also saw your wonderful cleverness with the potion today." He said and Sakura looked at the parchment where it stood time and date for the party. _Harry was invited too, and if only some special people where invited then maybe I can get some information from them…_

"Yes professor Slughorn, it would be a pleasure to come to your party. I will be sure not to miss it." Sakura said and smiled at him, putting the invitation in one of her pockets. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go look after Harry and Ron before they start eating dinner without me."

Professor Slughorn nodded and Sakura walked out from the classroom. Outside, Harry and Ron stood waiting for her.

"What did he want?" Harry asked.

"Some invitation to one of his party's." Sakura answered. "Are the two of you going there too?"

"Yeah, I'll be taking Ron with me. Professor Slughorn said that I could invite someone if I wanted. Thought that it would be the worst thing I've ever been on so taking with me Ron wouldn't be a bad idea. Thought of not actually going first." Harry said and Ron nodded.

"Good, then all three of us will go!" Sakura said. _Soon I'll have all the information I need and I'll be able to kill you all, just wait._

* * *

**A/N: Here you are, the third chapter of my X-over. I find it so fun writing this that I'm actually suprised over how fast I actually wrote this, didn't think this would be up before X-mas or something.. I know, not much ItaSaku yet but I swear that I havn't forgotten them xD This chapter is for my worderful Usagi-kun (Cosenangel) and my cute little Therese, Nea-chan and Saasha/Saa-kun (who doesn't even read this but I love you anyway). Oh yeah, sorry all Hermione fans for making her act like a bitch but I don't care ahhahahha xD**

**Soon it's X-mas and I hate it . But I feel better now than before, just that my parents now know that I have been skipping classes... Oh well, at least I get to write x'3 **

**Thank you for reading this story and I want to thank all you reviewers. Please continue reviewing w**


	4. Chapter 4

"So you where invited to one of Slughorns parties…" Itachi said. "Are you going to go?"

"Yes, I am. There will be a lot of important people there that I can get something from. Also, the Harry brat said something about ´the order´. We should check that out too." Sakura said. They where in his office, Itachi was looking trough some different books and Sakura was sitting on his desk.

"Isn't Slughorns party formal?" Itachi asked. Sakura looked at him, stunned.

"Formal? As in… I have to wear a dress?"

"Yeah, I'm also invited so he told me."

"I can't move in a dress! And I don't even have one; I have to go to this party! This is our chance!"

"You could borrow one from one of your ´friends´?" Itachi asked but Sakura only stared at him.

"I don't think that either that Harry kid or the freckle guy has a dress to borrow me if I may say so myself. They don't seem like one of those types of guys…"

"The Granger girl then?" Itachi asked and picked out another book from his bookshelf and put it on his desk beside Sakura.

"Wow, you even know her name. Was it love at first sight?" Sakura asked, Itachi looked up at her.

"Are you jealous just because I know her name?" He asked with a smirk. Sakura frowned and a slight blush was shown.

"Why should I be that?!"

"Because you love me?" Sakura blushed even more while her frown became even more furious.

"You always say things like that when we're supposed to be talking seriously!" Sakura shouts at him but he only smiles.

"You where the one who brought it up…" Itachi said, Sakura stopped listening and lay down on his desk. "That's my desk, not a bed. I have books there that should not be crushed."

"Boring books, I want to fight…" Sakura said and looked at Itachi. "I want to kill some guy that's good at fighting… Have my Akatsuki robe instead of this stupid uniform."

"Have you been to the forbidden forest?"

"Yeah, but there isn't a living soul around there…" Sakura said and sighed. "I want a sparing partner!"

"If I have some free time someday, we can spare together. But you have other things to think about than a sparing partner…"

"Like how to become friends with Hermione so that I can borrow a dress from her?" Sakura said and laughed. "Until Slughorns party, we have to find a way to get into the principals office."

"The headmasters office? Why?"

"He must have some special books and information in his office right? Heard that he is one of the strongest wizards…"

"Yes… You're right." Itachi said. He leant over Sakura as he sat on his office chair, they where now face to face.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked in a bored voice. "I hope you're not going to try and seduce me in your own classroom?"

"What if I did?"

"You shouldn't do that, I'm your student you know? I could sue you for that…" Sakura started but Itachi cut off her sentence with his lips touching hers. Time stopped for a minute as Sakura was trying to figure out what the hell was happening. Sakura punched Itachi in his stomach as a way to get him off. He sat down on the chair again and Sakura sat up. She looked at the calm Itachi while she was still in a surprised state. "Why did you…?"

"Because I felt like it, you should get used to it too." Itachi said and yawned.

"I'll never get used to it if you just kiss me in the middle of everything! I can't believe you!" Sakura shouted at him. Once again, he only smiled back. She could swear it was only to piss her off even more. "Oh Kami-sama… Why does he always do this to me? We're on a special mission and all… If Leader-sama found out then I would be dead…"

"Why do you always talk to Kami-sama instead of to me when you're angry at me?" Itachi asked and picked up a book from the floor.

"Because I don't want to talk to you?"

"Why don't you want to talk to me?"

"Because you piss me off?" Sakura said and looked at one of the books on his table. "Can't believe that I actually accepted this mission together with you…"

"You didn't have much of a choice, plus that he knows that we two work best together. Or should you have rather done this mission with someone else?"

"Could have done this mission myself…"

"Now when I think about it, why are you here?" Itachi asked.

"Harry went to some special class at the headmaster's office, I tried to follow them secretly but I couldn't get near. Ron is over at some guy named Hagrids place. Said to them that I would be in the library." Sakura answered. "And when I found out that you had some free time, I thought that I could go over and talk to you a little…"

"So you wanted to see me?"

"No! Argh! Why do I stand out with this?! I'm going to the library!" Sakura said and stood up. "And you should get back to work."

"As you wish your highness…" Sakura glared at him again before walking to the door.

"I'll come see you later again sometime… bye" She said and walked out from the door, leaving Itachi there with his pile of books. He smiled but once again a frown covered his face as he saw his huge pile of paperwork.

Sakura was walking to the library, she was still not used to the talking paintings but she didn't show it to anyone. She was just walking like every other student in this school but still everyone was looking at her. If it was her pink hair she did not know and didn't care, she just wanted for them to stop starring at her.

When she got in the library she saw Hermione sitting there in a corner with a rather thick book.

"Hello Hermione! What are you reading?" Sakura asked and sat down on the other side of the table. Hermione looked up at her, clearly not happy by her sitting by her.

"A book…" Hermione answered and started reading again. Sakura frowned, _Geez… this girl is so irritating… I'd do anything to kill her now, well… almost anything. _

"Are you going to Slughorns party?" Sakura asked, trying to be social.

"Yes…" She answered in a dull voice.

"What are you going to wear then?"

"What are you talking about? The party isn't formal or anything…" Hermione answered and sighed. _Okay it isn't formal… wait? It isn't formal?! He lied to me!! Oh, I swear I'm going to kill him!!_

"I have to go, hope we can talk more again some other time…" Sakura said and ran out of the library. She ran up the stairs to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. There wasn't anyone around so Sakura walked in, surprised that he left the door open.

"Itachi?" She called out with a nice and light voice. "Come here so I can kill you!" Sakura closed the door after herself and walked around the classroom. It was entirely empty, she swished her wand and light the candles so that she could see in the dark room. After looking around the whole classroom she walked up to his office. That door was open too and Sakura walked in, closing the door after herself. There he lay, asleep on his bed with a pile of book beside him. Sakura sat down beside him on his bed and looked at one of the books. It was really advanced dark magic; he must have gotten this from the restricted section in the library. Sakura was surprised that he actually was reading this much about magic.

"What are you doing? Reading my books while I'm sleeping?" Itachi asked and hugged her from behind. "You really should be sneaking around my personal room, we are on a special mission now you know. You said that yourself."

"You lied to me about the party…" Sakura said.

"Oh, you already found out… That's no fun." Itachi said, still hugging Sakura. Sakura found it uncomfortable and lay down beside him instead. He let go of her and they looked at each other.

"You know, I'm really going to kill you soon because of that!"

"You say that but you don't seem any angry, another lame excuse to come and see me? Not that I'm not happy about it or anything but..."

"I swear, if you say another word…"

"Then what? You won't sleep with me?" Itachi asked and she sighed.

"I wouldn't sleep with you even if I wasn't angry…" She answered. Itachi looked at her and she looked back. Never has she been afraid of those dark eyes, nor his sharingan. That's what made her so special in one way, she doesn't show fear still she has more fears than anyone. That's why he wants to be there beside her.

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm still pissed though. If I don't get to kill you at least once then it would have been a waste to come here." Sakura said and he smiled back at her.

"I can't let you kill me, not yet." Itachi said, Sakura frowned and sat up.

"Then I'm going back." Sakura said but Itachi dragged her down in the bed again.

"You sure you want to kill me?"

Sakura looked at him with a bored expression. "No, I'm not sure about it. If I killed you I wouldn't have anyone to hit."

"Is that what you use me for? Hitting?" Itachi asked and laughed. Sakura showed a slight smile but quickly erased it from her face. "You shouldn't say such things…"

"Sorry, it just slipped out. But I'm still angry about it and I'm not giving up until I've punished you one way or another."

"But I wanted to see you in a dress…"

"I'm not going to wear a dress and that's final! If I where you I'd watch my tongue or else I might make you wear a dress instead." Sakura said and smirked.

"Well that's a sight for sore eyes…"

"Like yours? If you looked yourself in the mirror then you would be really blind then?" Sakura asked and laughed. "I wonder if I'd be able to heal them after that."

"You really have a bad humour…"

"Not as bad as yours… Oh well, maybe I should cut you some slack. You've been really working hard haven't you? Teacher and all…"

"Probably not as hard as you, having to look after the Potter boy all day long." Itachi said and both smiled. _Wait? Did he just praise me? Hey! Did I just praise him?! This hasn't happened since… _"Sometimes I wonder why I actually fell in love with you in the first place." Itachi continued and Sakura frowned once again.

"Sometimes I can't understand why I agreed to marry you before…"

"You cant? I still remember when I asked you." Itachi said and she hit him. She didn't want him to start talking about their life in the middle of everything and while she's actually supposed to be leaving.

"But we haven't married yet. And probably never will." Sakura said, holding Itachi's hand. "One of us will probably die before that ever happens."

* * *

**A/N: Here you are, a special chapter for you all ItaSaku fans. Thought it would be nice if I made this chapter filled with ItaSaku because otherwise it hasn't been much at all... ATTENTION: They are NOT I repeat, they are NOT married, just engaged. **

**Maybe this chapter is out a little early but who cares, I write it, then read it (fix all spellings an so on) then read it a couple of more times... then I put it up. It doesn't take more than 3-4 normal days. But soon it's ho****liday for me and I'll be able to write more (or less depending on the situation). **

**Please leave a review for me, thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Even though we will probably never live long enough for us to get married, I love you. You should at least know that…" That was what Itachi had said before she left him earlier today. Somehow, she just couldn't stop thinking about it. Whenever he said such things she would just space out but this is the first time he told her that on a mission. And as this mission was especially important, she shouldn't be floating away on clouds in her mind.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Harry asked and she nodded, still only half of her left in reality.

"I think the library messed with her mind…" Ron said and ate a chicken wing. It was dinner and the three where sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great hall. Sakura has yet to touch her rice, Harry was too worried about Sakura to eat and Ron continued eating without caring much. "Don't worry Harry, she'll snap out of it soon."

"Harry, Ron, Sakura!" They heard a voice call and Ginny came to them sitting down beside Sakura. "How are you guys? Are you invited to Slughorns party? I'm not invited…"

"How sad…" Sakura said in a cold voice. She didn't like this Ginny girl, she was too… Girly.

"Yeah, all three of us are going actually. Harry invited me and Sakura got her own. Sad that you can't come Ginny." Ron said almost as cold-hearted as Sakura but he actually didn't mean it to sound like that.

"Sad that you can't come Ginny, next time I'll see if I can make Slughorn invite you too." Harry said and grinned.

"Thank you Harry, you're so sweet." Ginny said and stood up again. "But I have to get going now, have homework to do you know."

Sakura swear she could have puked as Ginny walked happily away from them. She almost lost her apatite but forced herself to eat the rice, otherwise she wouldn't be able to train this night in the forbidden forest.

"I want raaaamen…" Sakura said and pushed away her empty bowl of rice.

"Ramen? What's that?" Ron asked.

"Something that I'm never able to eat…" Sakura answered and sighed. She wanted to eat onigiri with seaweed on for lunch and miso soup to breakfast. Then some fish for dinner, she wanted her Akatsuki robe but most of all she wanted to kill someone. Poison, stab, torture… she didn't care how. "Maybe I'll go to the library this evening and read something…"

"No! The books have already taken her! No more reading for you!" Ron burst out and both Sakura and Harry sweat dropped.

"No… I don't really think the books are that dangerous…" Harry said but Ron continued talking about something about books. Sakura laughed at Ron and Harry just couldn't take his eyes off her. She was very beautiful with her pink hair and green eyes, her soft voice and gentle smiled. He really thought that woman like these didn't exist until he met her. He just wanted to see her smile forever.

"Harry? Hey Harry, we're going to go back to the Gryffindor common room now." Sakura said and he nodded.

When they got back to the common room, Hermione was already sitting by a table. When she saw who just came in she quickly got her books and started walking away. Sakura ran up to her and smiled at her.

"Hi Hermione, how are you?" Sakura asked but Hermione only walked past her. "Have you've been studying the whole day? I wouldn't be able to stand it if it."

"That's because you're stupid now get out of my face!" Hermione said and walked out from the common room.

"Sorry guy's… I'm really trying to make her like me. So that all four of us can be together." Sakura said but they only shook their heads.

"It's not only your fault that she's angry, we must have done something too. Otherwise she should at least be talking to us. Don't let it get to you…" Harry said and Ron nodded. Sakura smiled at them happily and they sat sown and started talking. She did get along with them very well, at least the Haruno Sakura she is playing does. Pretending to be someone else takes a big risk; at least she isn't pretending to be someone who actually does exist. If someone found out that she doesn't exist and isn't a wizard then she and Itachi would be in deep trouble.

Later that night when she was training in the forbidden forest she remembered the first day she was here at Hogwarts. That day when she was supposed to be sorted it put her in Gryffindor without her doing anything. Itachi hasn't said anything about it yet but it must have been him, otherwise it should have put her in Slytherin without hesitation.

Even tonight, no living soul came near her. They must still be afraid of the new creature entering the forest. Neither did Itachi show up, he must be training too but on different times in the night. Sakura had to be back in the common room before four and Itachi had to patrol the castle on some nights.

Slughorns party should take place in about one week from now. Before then Sakura has to figure out a way to get into the headmasters office so that she knows how it looks like before actually breaking in. Harry had lessons there and seamed to know the headmaster quite well so maybe she could get there with a little help from him and his stupid friend.

The next morning Sakura woke up by Harry and Ron waking her up, she had slept on the couch in the common room again this night. Like she said before, the beds where too soft for her liking. She had slept on the floor on the most of her missions or not slept at all. Harry and Ron talked to her as lively as usual but she didn't listen, she had sat up thinking about a reason to get into Dumbledore's office all night.

The lessons where as boring as ever and she didn't even listen to the teacher in the Defence against the Dark arts lesson. Even Itachi only talked about this stupid magic stuff on his lessons. The girls were starring at him as usually and Itachi smiling with a huge fake smile. Harry seemed very interested in DADA, he always listened on the lessons and always knew that answers, could the spells and was the only guy that seamed to actually like Itachi.

"Miss Haruno? Miss Haruno!" Sakura woke up from the daydreams by Itachi yelling her name trough the classroom. "If my classes are that boring that you don't even want to listen then I suggest that you come to my office for detention this evening at six sharp."

"But…" Sakura started.

"You'll be there!" Itachi said and she could hear how the girls at the front where giggling. Sakura could even see Hermione look back at Sakura with a superior smile on her face.

Harry, Ron and Sakura where sitting at the Gryffindor table eating dinner. Sakura was as usual eating her rice and drinking water.

"You shouldn't space out like that on a lesson, Sakura. That's not like you…" Harry said. Sakura looked up at him; he was really worried about her. She could see it in his eyes. "Did you sleep well tonight?"

"Actually… I was up really late thinking about some things. It's nothing to worry about really. I'm just a little tiered." Sakura said and tried to look a little more energetic. "At least I didn't lose any house points like you did before."

"It was like one of the first lessons in the new term!" Ron said. "I'm used to sleeping…"

Harry and Sakura laughed at Ron and he smiled. "You shouldn't sleep so much during the holidays you know, Ron." Harry said still smiling.

"Talking about the Holidays Harry. Sakura, what did you do during your holidays?" Ron asked and Sakura starred at them. _I killed a couple of people, chased after that irritating nintails… I also got a couple of special missions from Leader-sama and I actually got to drink tea some times. _

"I went on a trip with one of my friends…"

"Were did you go?" Ron asked as he continued eating.

"No real name for the place but it was a cherry blossom field; you know my name Sakura means Cherry blossom. My whole name Haruno Sakura means spring field of cherry blossoms. My pink hair and my love for cherry blossoms made him decide to take me there."

"Him?" Harry and Ron said together and looked at Sakura with surprised looks on their faces. "You went on a trip alone with a guy?"

"Yeah, we where there for a couple of days." This was actually true. Itachi had taken her there for a couple of days, that was also where he asked Sakura to marry him. In that Springfield full of light pink cherry blossoms, which was also one of the few days that they didn't, argued. Just enjoyed being together.

"For a couple of days?! You should have taken other friends with you if something had happened." "It's ok; he wouldn't try to do anything I didn't want. He was my best friend." Sakura said then saw how a bunch of girls where crowding around Itachi right outside the great hall. Harry, Ron and Sakura sat really close so they could hear what they where talking about very clearly.

"Professor Uchiha! What is that ring? It's on your left ring finger, are you married?" A girl asked and everyone fell silent starring at Itachi, even Harry, Ron and Sakura. _Oh no… He's not going to tell those girls is he? _"Why haven't you mentioned it before?"

"Actually…" Itachi started and he could see how Sakura was starring at him with the evil eye. "I am engaged." The girls fell silent and Sakura wanted to bang her head in the table. Every one near that heard the conversation just starred at him.

"What's she like?" One of the girls asked.

Itachi looked down at them, Sakura continuing to stare at him and with her eyes telling him how much she will torture him if he says another word.

"She hits me and often gets mad. She is beautiful but doesn't care how she looks, keeps her hair short for the most of the time. She likes fighting and hates girly things, actually she has a really bad personality and no one really likes her that much."

"Why don't you break up with her then?" Another girl asked and the other nodded.

"Because… When it's only her and me, she had a side that is something very special. Then her smile, her laugh and her eyes are different. I want to see that side of her more often and make her realize that she really is the most important person to me." Itachi said, Sakura starred at him. _Did he really mean that? He's probably just fooling around again…_ "I don't even know if she likes me the same. However, she still goes around with our engagement ring. Even though she said that she wasn't going to wear it."

Sakura could feel her round silver ring that hangs around her neck, it was cold. She tried to ignore Itachi so she continued to talk with Harry and Ron trough dinner until it at last was time for her detention with Itachi.

When she got to his office he sat there by his desk as usual, he smiled at her and she smiled back. "So… Professor Uchiha, are you going to make me write lines or what?"

"What do you think? Or should we talk about how our wedding is going to be?"

"The day I die…. The day that I die in the battle field, that is the day I want you to propose to me again. And that day I will once again agree." Sakura said and sat down on a chair. "I don't want to live as a married woman, nor do I want to have any children. Still I would like to die when fighting for something or someone, maybe even just for the fun of it."

"You know that what I said today by the great hall was true. I don't care if you don't love me, just be by my side."

"You know I will… But I just can't tell if I like you or not. If my feeling for you are real or not, should I really be sitting here right now with you as you fiancée?" Sakura said and her tears started to fall. What was love? "A person like me, a person who never has known what a feeling is still I feel it so strong from inside of me." Itachi tried to hug her but she pushed him off.

"How can I know that you really love me? I can't trust anyone! I have never trusted anyone! My life has always been about me, I was the only one that needed to live in order for me to be able to keep walking the road of life!" Itachi wanted to say something but words wouldn't come. The person who he loved the most was sitting in front of him crying. Still there was nothing we could do.

"Everyone knew that I couldn't trust anyone! As soon as I told someone a secret, as soon as I thought that I could trust that person, that person then tells someone else. That is us humans! We can never hold a promise! I can't trust you when you say that you will always love me because you won't!"

Sakura stood up and ran to the door. Itachi stood up and grabbed her arm. "Don't say that! Try to trust someone, try trusting me! I won't let you down…" He said but she only looked back at him with tear filled eyes.

"I-I can't…" She said and he loosened hid grip around her arm so that she ran out of the office. He knew she couldn't trust people, that was the first thing he ever found out about her. She was unreliable and wouldn't trust a soul. That made him interested and made him want to know more about her. He wanted to know her name, her sent, the feeling to touch her and he wanted to see her smile.

Sakura ran trough the corridor, all the students where up in their dormitories. Sakura could hear her steps echo trough the halls and up the marble staircase. She was still crying, they wouldn't stop coming out from her green eyes.

She wanted to believe him, over anyone else he was the one she should be able to trust the most. She thought she could tell him how much she loved him, how much she wanted to be by his side and how much she still wanted to die by his side. She never let people see her cry.

When she turned around a corner she bumped into someone, she tried to wipe away her tears as she looked up at the person. _Itachi?_

"Sakura, what are you doing here? I was just going to go get you! Why are you carrying?" Harry asked and she noticed that it wasn't Itachi. Sakura starred at him and once again she couldn't control her tears, her legs failed her and she fell down in a sitting position. Harry bend down in front of her and hugged her, she grabbed his shirt and cried. She didn't care that it was the person she was supposed to kill later that she cried on right now but somehow it didn't feel too bad. Neither Harry nor Sakura said a word as they sat there in the corner of a corridor, not noticing Itachi watching from afar. He looked at them with an expression of both anger and sorrow; still he turned around and walked the other way leaving them alone. So far away that he couldn't hear her cried anymore.

* * *

**A/N: FCK! I put to much of myself into Sakura. My hate, my feeling of not being able to trust anyone. Also my feelings of what love, friendship or anything like that really is. So if you really do****n't get it then it's my fault because I know exacly what I'm talking about. Maybe one of you feel the same, have tried to trust so many but in the end they only let you down? For me there is only one person who I can trust and to that person I also dedicate this chapter to... my wonderful Usagi-kun 3**

** Does it at last start to bacome interesting? Harrys feelings for Sakura are more proved and will Sakura start liking Harry now?! Or will she be able to trust Itachi enough to tell him her feelings. Talking about Itachi, will he be able to liv with the thought that Sakura maybe likes Harry? Seeing her crying in front of him while she sisn't even let him hug her? oh well... you'll get to know everything in the next chapter! **

**I want to wish all you wonderful people in this world a marry christmas (At least you can have a good time because I hate X-mas...) and the next chapter will be out in 3-4 days as usual. Yeah, about that! Sorry that I was late with this chapter but I have a fever and a cold, still I have been too school the whole week...**

**please leave a review **

**// _Neko-chan_**


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura cried on Harry's shoulder for a long time, after some time they walked up to the common room. They where lucky as there weren't any people there, just the two of them. Harry didn't ask anything nor did he say anything at all over the matter. Just hugging her tight as she continued to cry. He never thought that even this girl, the girl who always smiled and was full of energy could also be in this kind of state. After what seemed like forever, Sakura fell asleep in his lap. He let her lay there through the whole night and after some time, even he fell asleep on the couch that they where sitting on.

He woke up by the sunlight shining on him trough the window. He looked down where Sakura had been laying before he had fallen asleep only to find her gone. Quickly he got up and looked around. He sighed from relief as he saw her standing by the bookshelf looking trough some different books. She didn't seem sad anymore but her expression was long from happy.

"Sakura?" Harry said and she looked over at him smiling.

"Sorry if I woke you up but I saw a book that I wanted to look trough." Sakura said and put the book back on its right place. Then she walked towards him and sat down beside him once again. He looked at her, blushing. But she didn't look at him to his relief, instead she was just starring down at the floor.

"…How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, it's a nice morning you know. Maybe we should go outside during the Lunch break and get some fresh air for once." Sakura said and continued just starring.

"That sounds nice. Maybe we can get Hermione to come too…"

"Yeah, that would be fun! Then all four of us could eat together as well… Maybe I'll learn to eat your strange food some day."

They continued talking about everything between heaven and earth. He liked talking to her. Even though she had had major breakdown yesterday she could still sit there talking as though it never happened. She has a way to push all those feeling away and smile with her normal smile.

Sakura stayed close to Harry and Ron during the whole day, not leaving them for a second. When the lunch break came, they went out as they had planned.

"It's really nice here in England! Sometimes I wish I could stay here forever…" Sakura said and sat down on the green grass. Harry and Ron followed her and sat down beside her. She actually really liked the weather right now, the sun was shining as never before and the wind was carefully playing with her hair.

"Why don't you stay here forever then? Move here?" Ron asked but Sakura only smiled back at him.

"I can't do that. I have a family back home, a life that isn't like the one I have here. Even though I really, really like it here." Sakura answered and lay down on the grass, starring up on the white fluffy clouds. One was shaped as a sheep. When she thought about it, all of the clouds where shaped as fluffy sheep's.

"How was it like in Japan?" Ron asked and Sakura sighed. _Japan huh? Oh I wish that I was home, sleeping on the grass during the night and barley having anything to eat. Seeing someone die everyday and being near death everyday. Walking along the road with Itachi, just Itachi and me. I don't remember anything happening before I met Itachi, all I remember is him in my past. The first time I met him, the time he got me in Akatsuki and the time he asked me to marry him. Those three where the most important things that ever has happened in my life. Other people always had their childhood stories, happy or sad. But me? I had Itachi, so why can't I just tell him this? Why do I think that it never will be able to become true? Trust him? Do I have to trust him to actually love him? Oh… Kami-sama? Where are you? I can't see you; the darkness is too thick…_

"Japan was wonderful, they made wonderful tea. I could feel about as free as I do here, only almost more freedom. I could do whatever I wanted and I could go the way I thought sounded good, if I wanted to go trough the forest then through the forest I would go."

"That sounds really nice actually. I wish I could do that, but I can't…" Harry said and Sakura looked at him in the eyes.

"I'm sure you can. Just because life isn't how you wanted it to be doesn't mean you can't make something good out of it…" Sakura said. Harry starred at her, she was really smart. No, not smart… She was wise. Like if she had lived in more than one lifetime. But she did seem to have a split personality at times.

"Should we go eat something?" Ron asked and Harry nodded.

"You can go; I'll be here a little longer. I'll be there in a few." Sakura said. Harry looked at her with a slightly worried expression. "It's ok; it'll only take a minute or two…"

Harry nodded at her and they walked towards the castle. Sakura continued watching the clouds; it was such a lovely day. She wanted to forget it all but she just couldn't. The thought of actually not being beside him made her feel strange. Somewhat relieved but at the same time so lonely. She just wanted too see him again.

Sakura could have sat there for ages but remembered her promise to Harry. It was just that, she didn't want to hide behind him the whole day. If she would find Itachi then she had to have the courage to not hang around Harry and Ron and actually talk to him.

Sakura stood up and walked towards the castle. For once, she didn't notice all the people talking about her as she walked by or everyone starring at her. She just walked towards the great hall without a care in the world. Only reacting when someone said his name, of course… they always talked about him. All the girls liked him so much. Still she couldn't even think about him anymore without wanting to cry. Everything was just so wrong, so messed up and so very confusing to her.

"Hey, Sakura." Harry said as she sat down beside them at the Gryffindor table. Ron tried to say something but his mouth was full of food so Sakura really couldn't make something out of it. Ron swallowed and tried once again.

"Eat something; it's bloody tasty I tell you."

Sakura smiled at him and really wished that it actually tasted like blood, but as usual there were only the strange pies, chicken and things like that. Still, she was happy that they always had rice on the table so she could eat something.

"No, not today… I'm not really hungry right now." Sakura said and looked down at her plate. Harry looked at her; he wanted to embrace her but not in front of all these people. Ron was just about to ask something but Harry gave him a look that told Ron not to ask anything right now. Of course, Harry could understand that he wasn't the only person who was concerned about Sakura, Ron was too and surely a lot of other people.

"Sakura, we have Defence against the dark arts next. It's a long lesson, maybe you should eat something." Sakura looked at Harry _the next lesson is Defence against the dark arts with Itachi?_

"No, I don't want to eat…" Sakura answered and tried not to look in Harry or Ron's eyes. Soon they would start asking her things until she would have to answer them all and almost revile all her secrets. She didn't even know if she saw these two as her friends now or not. Was she actually maybe becoming so used to them that she values them more important? Is this what having a friend is like? _I wish I never came here. I wish things where different, that I was back in Japan with Itachi and living life as usual. Killing this boy in front of me somehow seemed so difficult now compared to what I thought it would be like before. I want to see Itachi… I want to tell him…_

Sakura stood up and ran towards the exit.

"Sakura! Where are you going?!" Harry shouted after her and stood up but Ron grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"Let her go, she can't hide behind us forever. She has to do something herself instead of just walking in a circle and doing the same mistakes over and over again." Ron said and Harry starred at him. Then he sat down beside Ron once again and looked at Sakura empty plate. She should have least eaten something before going.

Sakura ran trough the corridor full of students. She pushed her way trough; all in her mind was Itachi. If he actually was in his office or not, if he was waiting for her or had class, it just didn't matter. If she made them fail the mission, if Pein-sama would kill her or if she never would remember what happened before meeting Itachi, it was all the same.

"Itachi!" Sakura shouted as she came into his office. There he stood, reading a book as usual. He looked up at her, surprised. "I just… I just wanted to tell you that I wanted to be by your side. I want to continue being by your side and I will learn to trust you. Even though I can be angry at times, even though I sometimes say mean things that make both of us angry!"

Itachi just starred at her as she paused to catch her breath.

"Even if I cant remember what my past was like before I met you and I don't even know how long I've known you but still, you took care of me. You where always there by my side and I want to be there by your side. If you just say that you won't leave me then… Then I will follow you to the end. I swear, I will never leave your side." Sakura looked down at her feet as he didn't respond. Then she could feel his arms around her. His warm body in front of her, she closed her eyes and hugged him tight. She wanted to stay like this forever, and forever she will stay.

"Professor Uchiha! Can we come in?" A voice asked and opened the door. As the door opened, the whole class stood there starring at them as they saw Sakura and Itachi embracing each other.

"Sakura…?" Sakura could hear Harry ask with a surprised tone.

* * *

**A/N: It's here! Out early and very ****mushy! The 6****th**** chapter of my X-over!!! Oh, I am evil. As soon as Sakura and Itachi has become friends again, then I have to make the whole class come in and see them embrace each other! Oh well, at least they are together again! Wait a minute; did I make Ron say something wise? scrolls up and checks… Yeah I did. But he can't just sit there eating all the time! I will try to give this story a little more action from now on if I can. **

**This chapter is actually for my brother who helped me come up with the whole storyline of what's going to happen in this story. I was just really bored so I whent in his room and asked how I was going to continue this story. Then he said a lot of interesting ideas and I wrote them up. Really, and I mean this now, he should write a fanfiction! All the interesting ideas are non that you will hear yet! But you will be able to read them later in a couple of eh… 5-6 chapters from now. **

**I'm thinking to make some Christmas special oneshot but I have no idea what's it going to be about. Should I make it an ItaSaku or a PeinSaku or maybe even a shikaSaku…? Oh well we'll see. See you probably in the next chapter and a marry X-mas to you all.**

**Please leave a review **

_**With Love// Neko-chan**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Sakura..?" Sakura could hear Harry ask. Sakura quickly let go of Itachi and looked over at the crowd of students by the door. Itachi had such a serious expression, Sakura just wanted to disappear. _Is this the end? Mission failed… _

"Professor…? What's the meaning of this?" Hermione asked and Sakura looked up at her. All the girls looked at Itachi with heartbroken faces.

"Come in all of you and we'll explain for you." Itachi said and everyone walked in and took their seats. Sakura didn't even look at Harry or Ron as they walked past her to sit at their seats. This was just too much; she thought that it didn't matter if everyone found out. However, now that it actually happened it makes her feel kind of guilty for not telling Harry and Ron. Even all those fan girls of his, all of them seemed near tears.

"Sakura, come here." Itachi said and Sakura walked towards him and they faced the class. "The fact that we haven't told anyone of you about this is because it isn't normal here in England. As some of you may know, in Japan woman can get married at the age of 16. Haruno Sakura here, she is my fiancée." Itachi said and everyone gasped. Sakura looked down at the floor, everyone was whispering now.

"You should have told us!" someone said and the others nodded.

"As I mentioned before, you can't get married in such a young age here in England so you would only find it strange and at the same time probably think of Sakura here in a different way then before." Itachi continued and Sakura looked up at him. Usually she didn't care about talking in front of a crowd but she just didn't want to look Harry in the eyes. If felt like she used him, got close to him just to throw him away shortly after.

"I am really sorry for not telling anyone and trying to hide it for you. But we really thought it would be best this way." Sakura said and looked up at the class with a confident look. "I am sure that many of you will probably not talk to me and will see me as a liar but you must understand that nothing you will say can change my mind."

Itachi looked down at Sakura, but noticed that she was looking directly at the Harry kid. Harry looked back at Sakura; never did he think that they would have had a relationship. She never even seemed interested in Itachi. She even said that she didn't have a boyfriend at all. But as long as she is happy, that's enough for him right?

Harry smiled back at Sakura and she let almost let out a sigh from relief. He wasn't angry at her; they would be able to stay as friends. It somehow warmed her up. Itachi looked down at her with a worried expression.

"Oh well, it seems that you wouldn't be able to concentrate on this lesson at all so why don't you all leave early instead of sitting in this hollow classroom." Itachi said in a sigh and everyone stood up and gathered their things. No one said a word as they left the classroom but as fast as they came out they started to whisper. Sakura couldn't hear what they where whispering about but she already knew. Soon, no one would talk to her anymore. Still, that's they way she has lived for years so why would she be bothered by it now. All she ever has had was Itachi. Her sorrow and hate was what she lived on, still why can she feel so in peace now?

"Sakura…" Harry said and she looked at him. Both Harry and Ron where smiling at her, it was almost like she wanted to hug them both but she only smiled back at them. "Lets go outside, it's still such a beautiful weather."

Sakura nodded and looked at Itachi. "I'm going now… See you later." Itachi nodded and Sakura walked away with the two boys. At lest no one found out… They can continue the mission as planned if lucky. But it may become harder than before.

"Sakura… you should have told us about the two of you. We thought that you trusted us." Ron said as they sat in the courtyard.

"Sorry about that. It was just that I didn't want anyone to know, I just wanted to live here as a usual student without people thinking that I am going out with a teacher and all."

"I can understand that actually, it must feel really strange now right?" Harry asked and Sakura looked up at him.

"Yeah, actually it does. But I was most concerned over how you two would react, but I'm really happy that you aren't angry at me."

"We can't be angry at you just because you didn't tell us a very personal thing. We've also only known each other for about a month now." Ron said and smiled with a goofy face.

"Yeah, but still you are like my closest friends here." Sakura said and Ron nodded.

"What about professor Uchiha?" Harry asked.

"He is my teacher now, I don't see him as a very important friend but without him I would actually feel kind of lonely but at the same time kind of free. He is a very important person but right now only a teacher." Sakura said in a faint smile. "That's why I see you two as some very important people to me, and I hope that Hermione also will be someone I can cherish."

"You seem very determine to become friends with Hermione, why?" Harry asked.

"Because, she is you friend right?" Sakura answered and Harry and Ron became stunned. She was actually trying to become friends with Hermione for their sake? Was she a saint?

"But actually, I'm not as kind as people usually think. I really have a bed personality… That's probably why Hermione doesn't like me."

Harry couldn't believe that Sakura actually had a bad personality; she was always so happy and nice. But she didn't seem to have a bad self-confidence either so why would she say that? Harry thought about it the whole day, couldn't get it out of his head. However, sometimes he just didn't have time to think about it because of all the people who where talking about Sakura behind their backs thinking that they didn't hear what they where talking about at all. But Sakura didn't seem to worry about it, maybe she didn't notice.

During dinner it was the same, everyone was looking at Sakura with strange expressions. No one talked to her except Harry and Ron, Itachi wasn't even at the teachers table. Only Luna Lovegood and her newly made fried Jennie Flemming didn't seem to care. Ginny and Hermione gave Sakura irritated stares as they walked past each other in the corridors.

Harry knew how she felt; this has of course happened to him a lot last year when he had stated that lord Voldemort had returned. But he couldn't blame them, a teacher and his student isn't very common. Harry didn't blame Sakura and his feelings for her still haven't changed but somehow he started to dislike professor Uchiha because of all this.

Sakura. Of course, knew that everyone was talking about her which made her want to strangle them but just kept the thought in her head. Sakura would also notice from time to time to time that Harry acted a bit strange.

It seemed as if in only a couple of days, every student in the whole school knew her name. Boys confessing their love for her and girls trying to play tricks on her. Sakura only saw Itachi some few times in the corridors, it seemed as if some people where trying to put some distance between them before Slughorns party. Of course, many people asked Sakura to join them to the party as a date. It was the same with Harry. Ron seemed a little disturbed by this fact but a few people tried to become friends with him in order to get close to Harry or Sakura. In the end Sakura didn't have a date to the party and Harry had already invited Ron to go with him.

Sakura was changing cloths as it was only a few minutes before the big party. Hermione had a date and didn't miss an opportunity to boast about it whenever Sakura was around. As if Sakura would feel jealous or something. Sakura didn't have time to think about things like a date, the time had arrived for her to find out some juicy information by drunk grownups.

"Sakura! Are you ready to go?!" Sakura could hear Harry scream from the common room downstairs. _Here's the day at last. If things go as planned I can get out of this school in no time and head back home with Itachi. I just have to get rid of Harry and Ron as we enter the party then everything will be as easy as stealing candy from a baby. _

Sakura came down to the common room where Harry and Ron stood waiting for her. "Sorry that you had to wait, but lest get going then shall we… To the party!"

**A/N: This is probably the shortest chapter in this whole story but I have a serious cold and I can't almost even see the letters ****on the computer. I think I have a fever too so I'm like: "Itachi… is hot" No wait! That wasn't what I was supposed to write… there is that erase button... hmm...**

**Next chapter will be about the party. And sorry that there is so much Harry in this, it wasn't planned… it just became so much Harry. But even though I should be sleeping and eating soup or something, I'm here by my computer writing this chapter for all you wonderful readers. I may just be writing this because I have a fever but I love you all so much 3 hihihihihi**** sorry if everything's all messed up in this message and the whole chapter but I still can't see or think properly right now…**

**Merry Christmas and happy Easter and eh… happy Halloween!!! **

**All I want for Christmas iiiiiiss reviiiiiewwsssss!!! Merry X-mas for the ehh… 3:d time? 4****th**** maybe? **


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura, Harry and Ron started to approach Slughorns office where the Slug Club party would be held. The sound of laughter, music and loud conversations where growing louder with every step they took. Whether it was built that way, or because he had used magic trickery to make it so, Slughorns office was much larger than the usual teacher's study. The ceiling and walls had been draped with silver and gold hangings. The room was crowded and Sakura could see how little elf-like things where making their way around the room with large silver plates with mountains of food on.

"Harry, Sakura!" They could hear how Slughorn shouted as fast as they squeezed their way in the room. "Come in! There are tons of people you must meet."

Slughorn dragged Harry away to a bunch of people and Ron was already busy eating. _Well, this seemed surprisingly easy… Now to find Itachi so that he can point out the most important people here. _Sakura made her way trough the office, there where so many people around that it seemed almost impossible for her to find anyone. There she saw him; carefully she walked towards him so that no one could notice. She stood beside him and acted as is she almost didn't even see him.

"Have you found out anything?" Sakura asked and neither of them looked at each other, made any kind of expression or any kind of movement.

"Not yet, a lot of people have come and introduced themselves and stayed to talk but no one special." Itachi answered. "What about you?"

"No, I just got here. But can you find any people that you looked up before?" Sakura asked.

"I haven't found them jet; there are too many people around."

"Wait a moment… Hey, I'll be right back." Sakura said and dashed into the crowd. Itachi stood there dumbfounded. Then a new group came back and started talking to him and introduced themselves.

Sakura made her was towards a small group where standing. Harry, professor Slughorn, and some other teachers also the caretaker Mr. Filch was looking quite angry as he was holding a boy with blond hair from escaping. The boy, of course Sakura knew, it was Draco Malfoy from Slytherin. She always saw him arguing with Harry and Ron; she never really talked to him but gave him a bother-them-again-and-I'll-really-kill-you glare once. Since then whenever she was around he disappeared, it was just like magic. Harry and Ron never really understood why and Sakura thought that it would be best if this was only between her and the Malfoy kid.

"That's all right, Argus, that's all right." Sakura could hear Slughorn say to the caretaker as she came closer to them. "It's a special party, and it's not a crime to want to go to one of my own Slug Clubs parties. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco."

Filch's expression of outraged disappointment was perfectly predictable; but why, Sakura wondered, watching him, did Malfoy look almost equally unhappy? Sakura noticed as she took place in the little conversation circle. There was a man there who had an expression than Sakura clearly would put a note to in her head. The man was hooked-nosed, black eyes, uneven yellow teeth and greasy shoulder-length black hair. The man was looking at Malfoy as though both angry and was it even possible… a little afraid?

As Filch turned around and walked away while muttering under his breath, Harry noticed Sakura, or more like Slughorn noticed her.

"Sakura! I'm so glad you could make it! Here, I have to introduce you to the former potions master Severus Snape. I was just talking about how wonderful Harry was at potions and Sakura is probably the only one in my class that could make a better potion then me myself. It's a pity that you couldn't teach them this year Severus, it is such a pleasure." Slughorn said but the man named Snape didn't seem to listen to what he was saying.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco." Snape said suddenly.

"Oh, now Severus. It's a party, don't be so mad." Slughorn started.

"I'm his head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be." Said Severus curtly "follow me Draco."

Snape and Draco walked away from the group and disappeared from sight in the crowd of people that where peacefully mingling. Harry stood there for a moment in thoughts then said to Sakura and the others. "I'll be back in a bit, Sakura… err - bathroom."

"Sure." Sakura said with a happy tone in her voice as Harry hurried off into the crown just like Snape and Draco. Sakura knew what he was going to do, and this could become interesting.

"So Sakura, how was it that you are so good in potions, who was your teacher when you went in your other school…?" Slughorn asked just to notice that she no longer stood there beside him. "She must have been kidnapped by a hippogriff, where the hell did she run off to now?"

However, Sakura was right behind Harry as he was searching after Draco and Snape. It was a little tricky when he had his invincibility cloak on but she knew where he was by feeling his presence. The corridor was quite deserted as Sakura took the risk to crawl on the ceiling if Harry where to turn around. Harry pressed his ear against door after door as he dashed down the corridor with what seemed from Sakuras point of view, a great jolt of excitement. As he came to the last classroom of the corridor he seemed to stop. It was there they where they where! Harry took his invincibility cloak off his head to be able to hear better.

After some time Sakura jumped down to the stone floor without a sound and quietly ran to where Harry was standing pressing his ear against the keyhole. She stood beside him and pressed her also pressed her ear against the door. Harry could have jumped up three meters and he opened his mouth to say something but Sakura quickly held up her hand as a way to tell him to keep quiet. But Sakura could hardly hear two sentences as they could hear someone's footsteps on the other side of the door. Harry quickly grabbed Sakura and put the cloak over both of them and they crouched down before the footsteps came too close. The door flung open and Malfoy walked down the corridor, past the open door to Slughorn's office, round the distant corner and out of sight.

Hardly daring to breath, Harry and Sakura remained crouched down as Snape emerged slowly from the classroom. His expression unfathomable, he returned to the party.

Harry and Sakura remained on the floor, hidden beneath the cloak; Sakura could see how Harry's mind was racing. He looked at Sakura; she seemed completely calm much to his surprise. "What are you doing here?!" He asked almost in a whisper.

"I wanted to find out why you where following Malfoy and Snape. I found it a lot more interesting than listening to some old men and their life's when they where a student at Hogwarts." Sakura answered and stood up. Harry took off the cloak and looked up at her as she checked their surroundings, there was no one around.

"That was dangerous, what if you where caught?!"

"I wouldn't have been caught, I never get caught." Sakura told him in a smile.

"But if I wasn't there with my invincibility cloak then you surely would have been caught!" Harry said, almost shouted at her. He couldn't understand that she of all people would do something that stupid and reckless.

"But you where there right? I knew that you would help me." Sakura answered and Harry blushed. "Lets go back to the party before Snape starts to suspect something. Then we would be in real trouble."

"Sakura. There you are, I was looking for you. Why aren't you in the party?" Sakura and Harry could hear a voice say and they turned around only to find Itachi standing there.

"Itachi…" Sakura said and Harry frowned. ´so she calls him by his first name huh? ´ Harry thought.

Itachi smiled at them and Harry stood up. "We needed some fresh air; there are so many people in the party." Sakura answered her fiancée with the usual smile. As Harry's and Itachi's eyes met, Itachi smiled but Harry didn't hide his irritated expression from him. "We where just about to go back to the party."

"No, I think I'll just go back to the common room. I have to study." Harry said.

"Okay, I think I'll go back to the party for a while longer. See you back in the common room." Sakura said and Harry walked away with his invincibility cloak in his pocket. He was kind of waiting for her to say that she'd go with him. He could hear Itachi talking to each other as they walked back to Slughorn's party; she seemed so different when talking to him, so happy.

As the party continued, Sakura and Itachi talked to a lot of different people. However, no one seemed to be interested in talking about the topics they wanted them too, no matter how much wine they got.

"Sakura! There you are, I've been trying to find you since you disappeared." Sakura sighed as she heard who was calling for her once again, professor Slughorn. "Where did you go? No that can wait, here you have to meet these people here." Professor Slughorn said and directed her to another group of people. He mentioned all the peoples names but Sakura quickly noticed that non of them where any of the people Itachi had told her to look after.

"Sakura here is one of my absolute best students here at Hogwarts and she works very well with another of my best students, Harry Potter." Slughorn said and smiled a victorious smile as he clapped her on the shoulder.

"Harry Potter you say?" One of the men said and they quickly became interested in the little pink haired girl.

"Yes, one could almost guess that they where going out. Of course every one actually thought it before we found out that she actually already is engaged." Sakura gazed up at professor Slughorn _Is he going to tell them my whole life story or what? God I hate this man…_

"Engaged? But she's so young!" A woman said and it was then Sakura noticed that more people had come into the conversation.

"But she and her fiancée is from Japan and there a woman can get married at the age of 16! Amazing isn't it." Slughorn continued and Sakura noticed how Itachi came into the conversation and was just about to go when he noticed that no one there was interesting. "And there you are, Itachi! We where just talking about you!"

Itachi stopped and looked over at professor Slughorn. "Me? What's so interesting about me that everyone here seems so keen on hearing?" Itachi said and smiled.

"We where just talking about your engagement to young Sakura here." Everyone started whispering over what professor just had said. "You're writing a book, aren't you?"

"Why, yes I am. It's about the dark arts, I have found them very terrifying ever since I was just a little child and it was then I decided that I wanted to write a book about it. I sound quite strange but it was the way I thought when I was little and I just couldn't get rid of the idea." Itachi said and every witch melted by his soft yet manly tone of his voice. "Sakura…"

"Yes?" Sakura answered as she noticed that he was suddenly talking to her.

"Come with me." He said and walked away with Sakura almost running after in order to be able to keep up. They stopped in a corner where no one could see or hear them and loud music was surrounding. "Have you got any information at all?"

"No, nothing. The plan had failed completely." Sakura answered.

"I'm sorry to say that it has. There is no use in staying here any longer, you can go back up to the common room now."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to my office and check some things in my books." Itachi said with a bored tune in his voice.

"Okay, you and your books are so boring. Oh well, see you tomorrow then."

"Good night my dear little cherry blossom." Itachi said as she was about to leave. "Next time, I hope we have time to at least have one dance together."

Sakura looked back at him and smiled, then stuck out her tongue at him. Then she rushed away into the crowd to get out of the abnormal big office. As she came out of the office, she silently made it up to the common room. She really thought that Itachi would kiss her that night at least once, but he seemed to have a brain after all.

* * *

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of my Harry Naruto X-over! I am really sorry for the confusion but it's like this: I had a high fever and I was about to delete a story, it was then I kind of accidentally happened to delete this one instead of the one I has going to delete. Heheheh But I put it up again as soon as I noticed this. The biggest problem is that all your story alerts on this story are gone now so I'm really sorry about this for all you who wanted to know how it would continue… At first I was a little displeased about the fact that all your reviews where gone, but then I noticed that it isn'****t the number that counts, I have all your reviews on my email but there was some reviews that I could answer on because of this. **

**I also go a review saying something about that I should get in Draco in the story. I knew that I would put him in this chapter and all but then I noticed it! He hasn't had a role in this story before now! I was surprised about this fact because he is indeed my favourite Harry Potter character. Oh well he's here now at least. And Ron kind of disappeared in this chapter hahah sorry all Ron fans.**

**Ps: keep note of some things that happened in this chapter, it wasn't all for nothing ;)**

**Please leave a review**

_**Love from Neko-chan**_


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura walked up the marble staircase; she was tiered after Slughorns little party and the freaking stairs didn't help. Over and over, Sakura wondered why the Gryffindor common room was so high up in this castle. But at least she didn't have to mingle with half-drunk eighty year old wizards anymore. As she entered the common room, everyone it seemed had already gone to bed. Maybe it was quite late after all, that would explain the strange feeling she had of waking up instead of going to sleep. She was just about to collapse on the sofa in front of the still gently burning fireplace, but noticed that a boy with jet-black hair and a lightning scar on his forehead was sitting there, sleeping.

"Harry?" Sakura called out and he slowly opened his eyes. It took a while for him to understand where he was, then he saw Sakura kneeing down in front of him, starring. "You shouldn't sleep here, why are you here anyway?"

Harry smiled at her and sat up straight as Sakura sat down beside him. "I was studying while waiting for you and Ron to get back." Harry said and yawned. "When Ron came back I decided to wait up for you a while longer, it seemed like I fell asleep."

Sakura smiled back at him and he blushed. He loved it when she smiled at him, one of her smiles that was only for him and no one else. Not professor Uchiha, not Ron or Hermione, for him and him alone. It made him feel so warm inside, he wanted to hold her tightly and never see her break for she was like glass.

"Why are you back so late? Did something happen?" Harry asked as he put on a serious face. Sakura looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Nothing happened, I just mingled and talked at the party. Then Itachi told me to get some sleep." Sakura said and Harry twitched at the mention of his name. What did she see in that guy actually, his fake smile and his perfect personality. Sakura didn't seem like the person who would fall for some like that. There was so much he didn't know about her, still he was only known her for about over two month. Everything about her was all a mystery.

"Well then, what about we get some sleep before the sun rises." Harry said and stood up. "Goodnight."

Sakura walked into the bedroom that she was sharing with Hermione and some other girls, they where all sound asleep. Sakura though over the possibility of maybe going out to train in the forbidden forest but decided against it as she noticed that it was clearly to late for that. It was already four in the morning, in a couple of hours Sakura had to get up and go to her classes. She quickly changed her cloths and sat down on her four poster bed. It was still soft, too classy for her liking. But just this once, she should try and sleep in a normal bed. And before she knew it, she fell asleep and entered a dream world like no other.

Sakura woke up; the bright sunlight was shining up the room as it passed trough the windows. _Where am I?_ She sat up and looked around, noticing that she was in her bedroom. The other girls had already gone it seemed as their beds where empty. _Oh yeah, I decided to sleep here for once… What's the time...?_ Sakura stood up in her pyjamas and looked out the window. It was eleven thirty, around lunch time. Friday, she has missed two lessons.

Sakura yawned and changed cloths into her school uniform that she still wears against her own will. She silently walked down to the common room to find it entirely empty. Not a big surprise there, it wasn't lunch time for about ten minutes. She got down to the great hall about fifteen minutes later after combing her hair and waiting for the staircases to stop moving around so she could get somewhere. When she entered the great hall she saw Harry and Ron already sitting by the Gryffindor table, stuffing their faces with food.

"Good morning…" Sakura said and sat down beside them and they looked at her with surprised expressions.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you sick or something?" Harry asked and Sakura frowned.

"Not as far as I know, who told you that?"

"The girls that you're sharing room with told us. They tried to wake you up but you just gave them an evil glare and went back to sleep. They seemed terrified as they came to the first class. But if you weren't sick, then why weren't you at the first two lessons?" Ron said as he took another chicken wing.

"I overslept, the freaking party held me up late." Sakura said and took a bite from Harry's chilli con carne. Harry and Ron starred at her as she placed Harry's spoon back on his plate. "What?"

"First… Why did you eat my chilli con carne? And second… Since when did you start eating anything that wasn't rice?"

"I don't know, I felt like it. It was the same with my decision to actually sleep in my bed for once. Is it really that strange, I mean common, I went to England and then I should try to at least eat some of your food right." Sakura said as she stole one of Ron's chicken wings but threw it away as fast as she tasted it. "And what's wrong with people and chicken, I swear that everyone seems to like chicken except me."

"You eat chicken in Japan too?"

"Yeah, we do and it's hell I swear. I mean, fish tastes sooo much better than freaking chicken. But wherever we go somewhere to eat then it's always chicken or ramen, I can gladly eat ramen but chicken!" Sakura said and gave the chicken an evil glare.

"What's ramen?"

"Noodles but better than yours. You people can't do noodles at all." Sakura continued.

"We call it pasta here and it isn't the same as noodles. Noodles can be made of rice or egg or something like that while pasta is flour, eggs and water. You really can't anything can you?" Sakura heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around and saw Hermione stand there with a triumphed smile.

"Oh hi Hermione. I didn't see you there, why don't you sit down and eat with us?" Sakura said and gave room for Hermione in between herself and Harry. However, Hermione only stood there with her expression now in a deep frown.

"I only came here because you where making such a racket about some chicken. Also, you call that eating? I would have called that stealing food from your… 'friends'." Hermione said with an a-matter-of-fact tone in her voice and looked down at Harry and Ron with a disgusted gaze.

"Hermione!" Harry said and stood up but Sakura shut him up by holding up her hand. Everyone in the hall suddenly seemed very interested in this conversation as they even turned around to be able to watch them. Sakura pushed down Harry on the bench again and stood up in his place. Hermione almost backed as she saw Sakuras expression, anyone who knew what she was would have run away by now but Hermione didn't run. Instead she was just about to say something again but Sakura beat her to it.

"Don't mess with me you bitch!" Sakura shouted and made even the teachers look at them. Sakura didn't know why but when Hermione talked bad about Harry and Ron it made her boil inside, she really wanted to kill this girl. No, she was going to kill this girl if someone didn't stop her here. "What do you know about friends huh!? Bad-talk me and I still want to be your friend but I swear that if you ever talk to Harry and Ron like that again, I'm going to freaking kill you! You bitch!!"

Harry stood up again to try and stop them but both Hermione and Sakura have him a you-stay-out-of-this glare that made him fall back down once again. They could see the headmaster make his was towards them but Sakura didn't care at all.

"Don't call me a bitch you fucking whore! Someone like you wouldn't even be able to give me a scar; you can't even do a proper spell!" Hermione continued as Sakura snapped at last. But before Sakura could get out a kunai from under her skirt, a long man with black hair took a firm grip of her arms and put them behind her head so that she could move.

"Stop this now!" Itachi said but didn't let go of Sakuras arms. "I'm so sorry headmaster, I don't know what flew into them al of a sudden."

"I'll tell you what flew into us, Itachi." Sakura said as she had a sadistic glare that was starring right at Hermione. "It's called the lust of wanting to feel the taste of her blood and with that I have to kill this girl here. Or do you have a better suggestion?"

"Sorry Sakura." Itachi said and hit her, making her faint. He held her in his arms and looked down at Hermione. "Same to you don't ever let me see you do something like this again."

With that he turned to the headmaster who had made it there right after Itachi. "I'm sorry headmaster; I'm going to take Sakura here to my office. She has been avoiding taking her medicine which probably is the reason why she is like this today." Itachi said in a polite voice and turned around to take her to his office when the headmaster nodded. Harry got up, this time he didn't get pushed down again to his relief, and ran to Itachi.

"I'm going to! I want to see how Sakura feels when she wakes up…" Harry said and Itachi barley looked at him.

"Shouldn't you take care of Miss Granger? Aren't you friends, or is Sakura more important?" Itachi said in a sigh as they made their way up the marble stair case.

"Hermione is my precious friend but so is also Sakura. However, I want to thank Sakura for seeing us as such good friends. She shouldn't have made Hermione so angry; it could have ended with some serious injuries." Harry said, not knowing why he was telling professor Uchiha this because he still hated this man who was holding Sakura as she was unconscious so tightly.

"Sakura really sees you and the red haired boy as real friends you know. I haven't seen her want to protect someone like this in a very long time." Itachi said as he gazed down at the pink haired Akatsuki member. "You should take care of her as she goes here in Hogwarts for I cannot always be here by her side."

Harry looked up at his Defence against the dark arts teacher, why did he want someone who he knew liked his fiancée to take care if her? "Do you really love Sakura?" Those last words came out of Harry's mouth against his will as he thought over what he just had said. It must have sounded really rude.

For the first time today, Itachi looked down at Harry and met his eyes. It was first then Harry noticed that Itachi's night black eyes had for a second a shade of red, what did that mean? Was he angry or what?

"I do, with all my heart. That's why I don't want you to take her away from me. However, I would rather have her well being than her herself if that was the case." Itachi said and Harry starred at him. Was he stupid or just plain crazy?

They entered Itachi's office in silence and Itachi placed Sakura on his bed. Itachi waved his wand and two chairs popped into the room. There they sat in continued silence, the only sound was the sound of the clock on Itachi's wall that ticked and ticked. Harry had almost forgotten why he was here in the first place as Sakura started to wake up. It was then Harry could see the change in Itachi's eyes, they where dull and the usual black as she still was unconscious but now he seemed to have a little glint of hope and happiness as she opened her eyed completely. Quickly he took out a small pill from his pocket and gave it to Sakura before she could say a word to either of them.

"-Wha…" Sakura got out but quickly noticed that the pill was an energy pill that would make her think, react and move faster. She gave Itachi a glare before swallowing the pill without water or anything.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura heard a voice ask, and then she noticed the black haired wizard sitting on a chair beside Itachi. He seemed worried so Sakura gave him a bright smile.

"I'm fine thank you, just a little tired." Sakura answered. "By the way, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to thank you for standing up for us in the great hall. Even though it was kind of reckless." Harry said in a slight blush. "This probably sounds really strange… However, now I know that you're feeling well I probably should go down and go to our next lesson. I'll take notes for you so that you know what it was about."

"Thank you Harry, I'll see if I make it to the last lesson. If not, we'll meet in the common room before dinner, right?" Sakura said and Harry nodded before standing up and leaving the room. It was against his will to leave her there in the same room as professor Uchiha. However, in the same time, it was as though he couldn't stand being there for his heat started beating so hard every time she smiled or just said his name. "Oh, and Harry… I just wanted to mention that Hermione didn't mean anything against you or Ron. She really does want you two as her friends again."

Harry nodded and closed the door after him and as Itachi and Sakura couldn't hear him anymore, they looked at each other. "Why the hell did you hit me!?" Sakura shouted, she was outraged and wanted to hit him as hard as she could. But she knew that he would only doge.

"You where about to kill that girl."

"No I wasn't…"

"Yes you where! If I hadn't stopped you then both of us would have one dead girl, one Harry Potter boy to kill and one failed mission. You should be happy that I was there in order to stop you." Itachi said, Sakura could hear that he was angry but she didn't care. "This mission is making you soft. If it wasn't for the fact that this is a very important mission, I would have you gone back to Japan and abandon this mission."

"You wouldn't…!" Sakura shouted, now she was getting angry too.

"You are getting too soft! If this continues, you will see this Harry boy as much more than just a mission and you will never be able to kill him. Even if I where the one to kill him then you wouldn't be able to stand it and try to stop me with everything you've got." Sakura starred at her fiancée, she was getting too soft?

"I don't get soft! I don't ever see other people than you as someone important! I never have and I never will!" Sakura shouted but Itachi starred at her and activated his sharingan, he was serous now. "I'm not afraid of you or your sharingan, I'm not as strong as you but I know that I can not feel anything about Harry other than my will to kill him."

"You're lying, he is you precious friend now. Something you never knew someone could be to you. I don't have 'friends', the only kind of 'friend' I had was a person I killed in order to obtain the mangekyou sharingan." Itachi said and Sakura starred at him. _Is he talking about his past? Until now… He has never talked about it before, but why now? Is this really so important._

"Itachi…"

"Friends make you weak. Friends are nothing but a burden."

"Then what about love? Am I your burden too?" Sakura asked but Itachi shook his head.

"No, someone like you can't compare to a burden. You are special; you are my only and dear cherry blossom." Itachi said with a serious expression. "I don't want you to suffer from the loss of someone you care about, which is the reason why you should avoid making bonds with these people who we soon have to kill."

Sakura crept towards him and sat down in his lap. They looked each other in the eyes; he had inactivated his sharingan some time ago so once again she was looking into his jet black eyes. She wanted to sit here in his lap for the rest of her life. It felt so warm, just like the day that he had found her. It must have been around one and a half years ago. She hadn't known anything, she couldn't speak nor could she fight. Itachi had been the one to help her, he had taught her everything over again. Making her strong enough to join the Akatsuki within two months. Genjutsu, taijutsu, Ninjutsu and medical jutsu, she mastered them all. Of course, medical jutsu came of itself somehow; Itachi only taught her the basics. The only one Sakura ever has trusted in her short life, that is Itachi. She never thought of ever seeing someone other than him as a special person, for no one has ever seen her more than a tool. No one, except Itachi…

"Sakura?" Sakura looked up at Itachi and blinked. "Can't you stay here today?" He asked and hugged her more tightly. He smiled but didn't seem really happy at the same time.

"But I said to Harry that I would meet him in the common room before we go eat dinner, I should hold my promise. But you don't want me to go right?" Sakura said and hugged him putting her head on his shoulders. "I want to stay here but I have to go soon, I promise that I won't snap again. If you want, I can come back here later, I just don't want to be alone tonight. It feels like a storm is coming and it's coming for us. You can feel it too right? We should be on our guard the next few days."

"As expected, you felt it too. I don't want you to sleep on a couch in the common room this night so you should come over here. I don't want anything to happen to you, and I've told you that quite many timed now so I hope that I don't have to tell you again."

"Yeah… I know. Then I'll come later after dinner?" Sakura asked and Itachi nodded.

Itachi let go of Sakura, she stood up then walked to the door. She placed her tiny hand on the cold doorknob and faced Itachi again with a smile. "You know…. I'm very happy that you concern yourself about me. For to me you are very special too."

"You've been watching too much old movies, is what I would say but I think that deserves a smile at least." Itachi said and gave the promised smiled while Sakura let out a laugh. "Oh well, off you go now and you might make it to the last lesson before it ends."

Sakura nodded and walked out from Itachi's office, closing the door after herself. Making Itachi remember that he himself had a lesson in about five minutes and he hadn't finished preparing. He simply sighed and picked out a book from one of his shelves and started looking up something that seemed interesting.

Sakura ran down the marble staircase, down to the transfiguration classroom. When she came in, she immediately sat down beside Harry and Ron by their table. No one seemed to notice her as both her friends jumped when she sat down.

"Sakura!" Ron shouted out as she placed her transfiguration notebook on the table. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

It was first now that professor McGonagall turned to them and saw that Sakura had arrived. "Miss Haruno! Surely you should be in bed, I heard of what happened in the great hall during lunch!"

"Oh it's alright, Itachi helped me and I feel well so there's no actual reason for me to be in bed right at the moment when I could be here." Sakura said in a sigh.

"Such irresponsibility! You should go up to the hospital wing right this moment!" Professor McGonagall said in a furious voice making the whole class almost shake in fear. However, Sakura only sat there, reading trough her notebook.

"I said that I'm fine, this has happened to me a lot of times so I know what I can handle and what I can not."

"Professor… You should let her stay. I'm sure that if she says so then she feels perfectly alright." Harry said, Ron and Sakura nodded.

"Well… Alright, you may stay but if I find you complaining or feeling ill then I'll send you right to the hospital wing. And you probably won't be leaving there for some time." Professor McGonagall said.

"Sure, let say that." Sakura said and professor McGonagall continued helping one of the other students.

"You really sure that you should be here?" Harry asked, concern in his in the tone of his voice. It seemed it was so often he had that. "I mean… sure, I helped you right now but that doesn't mean I didn't really meant what I said."

"Oh don't sweat over it, I really feel fine. If I didn't… I am quite sure that I would have told you or stayed in bed." Sakura said. _Well… Actually, I wouldn't have told you if that was the case either but they don't really need to know that now do they._ "Changing the topic, when does this lesson end? It's not as if I want it to end soon but I can't change the fact that I'm starving"

"The lesson ends in about fifteen minutes." Ron answered and turned back his attention to their assignment that should be finished by the end of the lesson. "Does anyone know how to actually turn this painting into a horse fish?"

The lesson ended with at least a twenty dead horse fish and some blown up paintings. It was quite easy when one had tried it a couple of times, even Sakura, who only had fifteen minutes to finish the task, had at last done it right. Hermione was the only one who had finished it on her first try, giving Gryffindor ten points. But it seemed that the points weren't the reason why she had tried so hard to do it right. She had looked over at Sakura's table as fast as she had done it, she had had such a superior smile on her lips. However, they soon faded as she saw how Sakura, Ron and Harry where laughing at Ron's blown up squid of all things. Everyone had their attention on Hermione, praising her and clapping her on her elbow. Everyone, except the Sakura, Ron and Harry. She didn't care much about Sakura, but Harry and Ron seemed to not notice Hermione at all. Also, Hermione could easily see how much Harry liked Sakura, not only as a friend.

She had to do something about this, get rid of Sakura somehow. The only thing that stopped her was the lack of a good plan. If only that pink haired girl never had come to Hogwarts, if only Hermione didn't have told her it was alright for her to sit beside them. She tried to not care about this when she had stopped being around them and instead fixed her eyes on professor Uchiha. However, that girl had destroyed her dreams there too, being his fiancée. Hermione's only way out now was to break Sakura somehow, break her dreams just like Sakura had broken hers.

"Sakura! Let's go eat, I'm starving!" Ron complained as Sakura got her books.

"Yeah, I'm also really hungry. Wonder what there is to eat…" Sakura said in a cherry voice as they walked away to the great hall. Even this time, Sakura tasted some of the food that Harry and Ron had placed on their plates, much to their irritation, but it ended with her sticking to the rice in the end. However, Harry was still kind of surprised by her change. Normally people wouldn't think much about the fact that she started eating normal food, but to Harry it was a huge change.

When they got back to the common room it started to get dark outside. _I should go over to Itachi's office before curfew. But should I tell Harry and Ron or not? Will they actually let me go…?_

"Guys, I got to go to the library before curfew, you can go to bed before me just don't wait up, alright?" Sakura said as they sat in the common room, trying to do their homework. Ron only slightly nodded while trying to understand something that Sakura had answered a long time ago.

"What about your homework?" Harry asked. He was sitting reading his advanced potions making book, more like he was reading all those small notes that the person who owned it before had written. Harry had mentioned before that it belonged to the 'half blood prince', whatever that meant.

"That's that I should be asking, really… Is that book THAT interesting?" Sakura asked with a bored tone in her voice. Harry looked up from the book for what seemed like the first time in hours.

"Do you want me to follow you to the library? It wouldn't be good if you came back late…" Harry started but Sakura only shook her head.

"No… I'll be fine." Sakura said and walked to the door "Just don't wait up for me, ok?" Harry and Ron nodded and Sakura left the common room and walked away down the corridor. There where still some students around but only a few, it was getting even darker. At least the Defence against the Dark arts classroom wasn't so far away from the Gryffindor common room. Sakura went into the DADA classroom, locking the doors after herself, and made her way up to his office where he sat in front of a mountain of papers, writing. He smiled at Sakura as she sat down on a chair next to him.

"Good evening, Sakura. No problem coming here I guess?" Itachi asked.

"Good evening… No, no problems at all. Except the fact that I am sure that someone saw me go in here, a guy named Harry Potter and he is listening to us right now."

* * *

**A/N: Hello, I am sooooo sorry! I was like: "New years special, I should have it up by… Tuesday" however, my brother bought PlayStation 3 and I have been playing Assassins Creed for days. So I have been playing, hypnotized I tell you, and forgotten all about this. The worst this is, before I started playing, I was only two-three hundred words away from finishing this! I fail!**

**Putting that aside… As I said before, this is an extra long chapter! I should have been longer but the fact that I haven't been sleeping for two nights in a row somehow destroyed that. So the thing that was supposed to be in this chapter has to wait until the next. **

**Let us see here… Am I evil? Ending the chapter like that? Yes or no? hahaha Lets vote and we'll see. Also, what is Hermione planning? Will she actually break Sakura who, as Harry mentioned, was like glass (and you know how easily that breaks now don't you). Oh well, stay tune for the next chapter of… Digimon!! Oh… no that's wrong… In the dark you are the one I see! (oh god… how the hell did I come up with that name actually? I mean… In the dark you are the one I see? Come on! How long isn't that!)**

**Please leave a review. **

**_//With Love, Neko-chan_**


	10. Chapter 10

"Good evening, Sakura. No problem coming here I guess?" Itachi asked.

"Good evening… No, no problems at all. Except the fact that I am sure that someone saw me go in here, a guy named Harry Potter and he is listening to us right now." Sakura said but Itachi only continued reading. "Come on! You're so boring, I can never fool you, I swear that you are the most boring person of everyone I have ever met in my whole life..."

"You have to become better at lying to me, whenever you say something like that you have a special tone in your voice that makes me understand that you're lying." Itachi said and looked in her green eyes. "However, I know that Harry did follow you here so to that point you didn't lie but he isn't listening. I wonder how he reacted when he discovered that you lied to him about going somewhere else."

Sakura suddenly found the floor very interesting to look at. _I knew he was following me from the start and I knew that he would probably hate me after he found out but it's best like this, now he'll put some distance between us and he won't see me as a friend so we'll both have it a lot easier when I am to kill him. _

"You really are evil, giving him hope then just throwing it all away in a cold way like this."

"I can't have him believe that I care about him, As you said before; I have to put some distance between us or else I will start considering him as a friend. I don't know how it is to actually kill a friend, the whole meaning of a friend is actually a mystery to me."

"That's not unusual when one's an S-class criminal like us. We don't show emotions, feelings as well as emotions are dangerous, it might take our life one day. One day we will hesitate to kill and in that way we will lose our own life's."

"But I want to know, maybe it's because I'm not that old yet but I wish I could think as you. However, the worst thing is that you say those things yet you still have me here. For someone like you, my strength is nothing yet you still seem to care about me. It seems so needless, such a wast."

"You know what I have noticed during our time here?" Itachi asked and Sakura shook her head. "You have become more open, we talk more than we argue here. I don't know if it's the mission, the potter boy or that you've started to open yourself a little. It's actually kind of nice, not arguing all the time."

"So now there are both good and bad points about changing myself? It was you who said that I should stop considering these people as my friends! You always talk in riddles and talk as if you knew everything, changing your opinion all the time." Sakura said with a frown. _It feels really horrible to start arguing right after he said that but he should make up his mind for once. I can't continue listening as if it didn't bother me anymore. _

"I haven't said that I've change my option, I really think it's good that you've been able to become this good friends with the Potter boy and his friend but I also think that it's a bad intention to become so used to them so that you'll have hard to kill them in the end of this mission. The whole thing is to act as if you actually believe them and trust them, even though it can be hard."

"Can be hard?! I'm not an actor, I can deceive people I don't know and kill without a second thought about it but this is the first time I actually have felt like this on a mission! I don't know what to do, I'm really trying and listening to your orders but you just can't take both sides like that! It's so hard to see what you really are after and where your real opinion is!" Sakura shouted out at him in confusion but still he didn't change his expression, that expression that said nothing, The expression that made no one able to figure out what he was thinking about. That expression that Sakura hated the most.

"I'm going to sleep." Sakura said in a sigh as Itachi didn't answer. "I suspect you have to work a while longer so I'm just going to shut up so that you can concentrate."

Sakura lay down on Itachis bed and starred up at the ceiling. Arguing with him once again, it felt so wrong now compared to the other times they've argued. Like she has done something wrong, something terribly wrong.

"Good night, my dear cherry blossom." Itachi said and my his voice Sakura slowly fell in a deep sleep, a dream surrounded by darkness.

The next day Sakura woke up early, the sun was shining but it was still only morning, breakfast wouldn't be until about half an hour. She looked around only to find Itachi asleep by his desk, he must have worked till late. Sakura stood up and looked at Itachi's papers, it's wasn't what she had thought it would be. It wasn't work for the school he was sleeping on, it was Akatsuki information and lists on people that would have to be killed. It made Sakura think back on the time when she and Itachi when on assassination missions, killing some leader of a village or some other political person. She wished that she was on that kind of mission now, if she was then she wouldn't have any problem at all. Everything would go as planned and before the person even had seen her face the target would be dead.

Sakura looked at the sleeping Itachi for a while but finally left his office to get her books from the Gryffindor common room before the lessons would start. She was walking the corridor as she heard someone run behind her, as if the person was trying to catch up with her.

"Sakura!" the voice shouted after her, she stopped and saw that the person who was running after her was no other than Harry, the person she least wanted to meet. "Wait, I have to talk with you!"

"What is it?" Sakura said, trying to act as usual as possible. She still hadn't talked with his since what happened the night before. She was really sure that he wouldn't even try to talk with her from now on. Still, there he stood in front of her.

"I wanted to tell you something, can we go somewhere that no one can hear us, it's kind of embarrassing actually." Harry said and blushed. Sakura starred at him, what was so important to tell her that no one else could hear? Was it about the night before?

"Sure, lets go outside, I'm sure that no one even bothers about going outside in this rainy weather." Sakura suggested.

They stood in silence outside, it was raining but neither Harry or Sakura seemed to care at all. They where under the shelter of a tree but it only hindered the rain to drench them a little bit, if they where going to stand there in over five minutes they where sure to be soaked.

"eh... I just wanted to tell you that I followed you yesterday... You must really be angry with me right now because of that and I'm really sorry but I was positive that you were going to see professor Uchiha, and it seemed that I was right." Harry started, he was sure that Sakura would be angry at him but she only looked at him with a gaze that told him to continue. "What I'm going to tell you is really stupid and unnecessary but I just feel that I have to tell you. When you where over at professor Uchihas office yesterday and I followed I noticed that I have to tell you this in order for you to fully understand."

"What is it you have to tell me? Is it something important?" Sakura asked with a concerned tone in her voice. Harry gazed at her, she was really one of the most beautiful woman he knew. Her bright pink hair was soaked and her perfectly green eyes where shining brightly. From the first day he met her he noticed that there was something special about this girl. As if she would change his whole fate, she was a mystery herself and Harry knew that he wouldn't probably ever be able to understand her fully. "Is something wrong?"

"no... nothings wrong, You don't have to worry about that...It's just that, I-I think I really like you..." Harry mumbled the last part and looked down at the wet grass.

"Well we're friends right, I like you too." Sakura said, she knew what he meant but she really didn't imagine that he would tell her that now. He was supposed to hate her, loath her by now, she lied to him. Yet it only gave him strength to confess his feeling. _What am I going to do..._

"It's not like that!" Harry said and his blush deepened. "I like you more that a friend, much more. This is really embarrassing... I've fallen in love with you. Ever since the first day we met at the train I knew that there was something special about you and even though I probably didn't notice it then... I loved you all this time more that you could imagine. You are special to me..." Harry said with a higher and more confident tone as he looked in her eyes.

"I... I really don't know what to say, it's not as if I dislike you or anything... It's just that, I love Itachi and I don't want to lose him... I mean, you're a swell guy and my beast friend here but I just don't think this'll work out..." Sakura said. "I'm sorry..." after a horrible silent pause Sakura simply turned around and walked inside the castle again without giving him a second glance. She felt like she wanted to cry as she saw Harry's crushed expression, she couldn't stand looking at him when he wasn't smiling like it was her fault.

Harry already knew that she would say that, he didn't know why he even bothered with confessing in the first place. He knew about her engagement, that she didn't like him and that he would never be able to beat professor Uchiha. Yet here he stood, the rain was falling on his black hair. He knew a charm that would dry him up but he didn't want to, the rain was so refreshing as it slowly drenched him. He looked up at the sky, dark clouds where covering the skies but at the horizon he could see the sun shining brightly.

"I knew this would happen, there's nothing to sulk about. I'm still her friend right, As long as she's happy I'm happy. Nothing can change that. These cloudy skied won't push me down for I know that above them the sun is shining, waiting to bring out a smile on the people's faces." Harry said to himself and smiled at the sky.

Quickly he ran inside as he dried himself with the charm he knew, he could see Sakura walking in the corridor alone. She seemed sad, it was his fault that she didn't smile right now and the thought stabbed his heart. He just wanted her to smile, show her bright face that was always so full of energy.

He ran to her and walked beside her, she looked at him a little surprised but she saw him smiling towards her. Sakura felt her hear warm up from the ice age that so long has held her heart frozen and smiled back at him. She knew now, a friend is someone like Harry, someone who made one smile by simply being by one's side. Someone who could make one laugh and share troubled times with. Maybe this feeling wasn't so horrible, this was something that Sakura happily could live with if she could. _A friend huh... I think I have gained something during this time, however... If one wants something one has to give something too. That's called a even trade, for me to know what a friend is... I have to kill that friend. I will respect that rule, I will be able to kill this man, this friend. _

That day, Sakura, Harry and Ron acted as usual. There was nothing special about the whole thing, they had fun together. The lessons where boring as usual but the potions class was the only lesson Sakura payed attention to. The half blood prince was cleaver but not as cleaver as Sakura, they always got excellent marks on their potions now.

"Yeah before when we had professor Snape, you know the man that you met on the Slughorns Slugclub party, potions was seriously the worst lesson next to Divination." Ron said as they left the potions classroom.

"Oh, so then you must be really happy that we have professor Slughorn as this years potions master." Sakura said, _I remember who that Snape guy was. It was him who talked with Draco in that room, I should ask Harry what that was about but I doubt he'll tell me. _

"Sakura, I'm going to go over to professor Dumbledore's office this evening, I'd like you to join me a short while, it's about what happened on professor Slughorns Slugclub party with Draco and professor Snape. I know you weren't able to hear anything but at least you know that they where in that room at that time and it would help me if I had a witness." Harry said.

"What do you mean witness? He'll believe you right?"

"No... he fully trusts professor Snape, he won't listen to me." Harry said in a irritated voice. "It's been the same since my first year here at Hogwarts."

"Well then, I guess I could go. It's not as if I have anything else to do..." Sakura answered and they entered the great hall to eat dinner. It was soon Halloween, in two weeks. Everyone was talking about it, something has said to happen every Halloween. Sakura has never really celebrated Halloween, I mean Akatsuki is like Halloween itself. Hidan can look like a skeleton and he's immortal, Kakuzu looks kind of like a zombie and has five hearts, Deidara is a before this terrorist bomber, Sasori is a puppet, Zetsu is a cannibal, Kisame is a huge blue fish that walks, Itachi has his mangekyo sharingan that is almost the same as having nightmares. Almost worse than those horror movies that the dead walks or giant spiders kill.

However, no one here knows that such a organization even exists so of course they're looking forward to the scary Holiday. Even the staff seemed to be thinking over what was going to happen this year. Except Itachi who only sat there by the professors table poking on his food. Sakura looked at the headmaster, she never thought of it before but he seemed really old and wise. At least she'll be able to take a look inside his office today so that she knows if there's something interesting to take a look at.

* * *

**A/N: I thought that I would start making longer chapters but we'll see how long that idea will continue... oh well, chapter 10 is on the internet! I'm sorry but it might take longer time for me to update because of school and the fact that there haven't been any resent Naruto updates from Kishimoto-sama because of the holidays. I seriously need Naruto... **

**It's soon time for Meuwcon! It's a manga/anime convent in Stockholm (capital of Sweden) and I'm thinking if I should put some time to finish my Cosplay costume (shia-san from pita-ten with her cat-pyjamas). But I'm just to lazy to get it done in time :( Maybe I should just stick to writing fanfictions for the time being. **

**I got a writing program on my stationary computer so I don't have to steal my mother laptop anymore, my Akatsuki no PC is still being fixed... And I'm was going to go to Germany but my mother changed her mind so I'm going to some other German-speaking-land probably. **

**So I had a little vote in the last chapter: "am I evil yes or no"... I can clearly say that I didn't get even one "no" vote... everyone who voted said "yes"! Hehehehe... Maybe I should start changing my ways and be nicer... hell no! Well please leave a review and I thank you for reading.**

**_//with love, Neko-chan_**


	11. Chapter 11

"Sakura, we have to go." Harry said and Sakura looked up at him from a thick book that read _´Hogwarts, A history´ _on the cover. Harry had ever really read the book himself but Hermione used talk about it from time to time, the reason why he didn't read it was that it was way to thick and didn't even seem interesting. "Geez, how do stand reading that book? I wouldn't be able to stand it one minute..."

"It's quite interesting once you read about half of the book, though I prefer more easy-to-read books if you know what I mean. When are we supposed to be at professor Dumbledore's office?"

"In about ten minutes so we should hurry..." Harry said, Sakura stood up and put a bookmark where she was in the book. The book had a lot of interesting history about Hogwarts, their previous headmasters was something that Sakura found quite interesting, she has always been good with names.

"I'll soon be back Ron, just try to do some of your work without my help." Sakura said to Ron who was sitting in front of his Defense against the dark arts book, trying to get what he was going to do. Ron gave them a confused and almost unnoticeable nod and Sakura and Harry left the common room.

"So where is Dumbledore's office actually?"

"It's on the seventh floor so we don''t have to walk so long." Harry answered Sakura and they walked to the statue of a stone gargoyle. As they came to the stone gargoyle Sakura only starred at it, _this statue is really ugly..._

"Acid Drop" Harry said and the gargoyle leaps aside and the wall behind it split in two, revealing a stone spiral staircase that moved like an escalator. Sakura only starred in awe but as Harry got on the spiral staircase Sakura quickly joined him. As the spiral staircase-escalator thingy made it's way up, Sakura looked over at Harry. He looked calm, he must have gone here a lot of times before so this probably isn't anything new for him.

The office itself was located one floor up as the staircase moved upwards to a highly polished oak door with a brass knocker shaped like a griffin. Harry simply walked up to the door with Sakura right beside him and raised his hand to knock on the door. But before he could knock, the door opened, as if showing them to come inside. Sakura and Harry walked inside the office, The office was a large and beautiful round room with windows that have a view of the Quidditch pitch and the mountains surrounding Hogwarts. It was decorated with portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses, including Phineas Nigellus Black, Armando Dippet, Dilys Derwent, Professor Everard, and Dexter Fortescue that Sakura had read about earlier in ´_Hogwarts, A history_´. The desk was enormous and claw-footed with a highly polished surface and a high-backed chair where Dumbledore was sitting. On the wall behind the headmaster's desk was a shelf that held the Sorting Hat that Sakura had met before on her first day at Hogwarts and beside the Hat, A sword that it stood ´Godric Gryffindor´ on was contained in a glass case.

"Good evening, Harry, Miss Haruno. It seems as though there is something you want to discuss with me by the fact that both of you are here. If we should get to the point immediately, what is it you want to tell me?" Dumbledore asked and gazed at them trough his half moon spectacles.

"Well actually it about Malfoy and Snape, sir." Harry said and Sakura nodded.

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry._"_

"Yes, sir. I overheard them during professor Slughorn's pary... well, I followed them, actually."

Dumbledore and Sakura listened to Harry's story, when he had finished Dumbledore didn't speak for a few moment's. Sakura looked at Harry and then at professor Dumbledore.

"Thank you for telling me this, Harry, but I suggest that you put it out of your mind. I do not think it is of great importance."

"Not off great importance? " Repeated Sakura incredulously "Professor, Did you understand what Harry just told you -?"

"Yes, Miss Haruno, blessed I am with extraordinary brainpower, I understood everything Harry just told me and even though Harry hasn't told me jet I understand that he took you along as evidence, still that doesn't change anything. " Dumbledore said a little sharply. _This Headmaster is quite full of himself but I understand his reasoning... _"I think you two might even consider the possibility that I understood more than you did. Again, I am glad that you told me this, but let me reassure you that you have not told me anything that causes me disquiet."

Harry sat down on one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk in seething silence, glaring at Dumbledore. Sakura looked over at Harry, _Dumbledore must have indeed ordered Snape to find out what Malfoy was doing, in which cause he had already found out everything Harry had just told him from Snape? Or maybe he was really worried by what he had heard but pretended not to me? Either way,the fact that I came here was completely unnecessary, I could be training in the forbidden forest now or sleeping on that freaking couch. _

"So, sir." Harry said, interrupting Sakura's thoughts . "You defiantly still trust -?"

" I have been tolerant enough to answer that question already." Dumbledore said, but he didn't sound very tolerant any more. "My answer hasn't changed."

" And now Sakura, I like to ask you to leave, you have to get some rest for the coming day of hard work in studies. I have some important things to talk about with Harry here this evening."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, sir." Sakura said and bowed down to Dumbledore as she was used to after talking with leader-sama.

As Sakura came back to the Gryffindor common room she collapsed on a couch beside Ron who was talking to Lavender Brown and Ginny.

"Hey, Sakura. Where's Harry?" Ginny asked with a joyful tone in her sweet girly voice. Sakura starred at her, wanting to puke in her face but decided that Ginny hadn't really done anything wrong, she could be quite cool at times to talk with.

"Harry's up at Dumbledore's office if you really want to know..." Sakura answered with a sigh.

"Hey, it is true that you're the one who's engaged with professor Uchiha?" The girl named Lavender Brown asked, _She looks like a squealer... _

"Yeah, I am... Why do you want to know?"

"Well, actually... I have had a crush on professor Uchiha for quite some time now. He's really cool..." Lavender said with a dreamy voice, Ginny nodding and Ron sighing. Sakura simply starred at Lavender in shock, _why does so many people like a guy like Itachi? Of all people they could choose between they always have to fall for a person like him. Maybe it's the same for me but I'm different __from these people, I don't go around saying it to everyone. _

"You have a crush on him...?" Sakura repeated with a quite disgusted expression on her face.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that or what?" Lavender spat back at Sakura. "Well of course you should have a problem with that, you're his fiancée right? You must love him at least a hundred times more than me."

"No actually I'm just thinking how you could fall for someone as horrible as him... I mean come on, there are tons of guy's cooler and nicer than Itachi..." Sakura said without thinking. But it didn't make a difference whether she said that or not for the mission. Lavender frowned, it seems that what Sakura just said wasn't the response she had hoped for. Then Parvati Patil showed up beside them, looked at Lavender.

Lavender and Parvati silently left Sakura with Ron and Ginny, Lavender giving her a deadly glare as she left the common room.

"Sakura... did you really mean what you just said?" Ron asked as Sakura sat up and yawned.

"yeah, if I didn't then I wouldn't have said it, right?" Sakura simply answered as if it was the most normal thing in this world. "By the way, do you have anything to eat because I'm starving here..."

"How do you think Itachi would have reacted if he heard what you just said. You're engaged, shouldn't you love him more than anything in the world or something...? Don't tell me that it was an arranged engagement by your parents or something!" Ginny exclaimed starring at Sakura for an answer.

"No, I was just over exaggerating a little, the engagement was arranged by us. Our parent's don't have anything to do about it."

"But we're invited to the wedding, right?" Ron asked and laughed, Sakura and Ginny laughed with him but Sakura felt a knot in her stomach. _They won't be wanting to attend to our wedding... After a little while they will despite me more than anyone and also I'm sure that a wedding will never take place in my life. Why do I always have this feeling of regret..._

They talked cheerfully that evening, laughing and joking around until Harry came back and everyone went to bed. Sakura lay down on her couch in front of the open fire in the common room. She had been thinking about going to the forbidden forest and train tonight but if she would go there too often it would be easier for people to find out. So she simply lay down and fell into a deep sleep that made her fall back into the happiness of her past.

The next morning was as any other Tuesday that has passed before. Sakura, Harry and Ron eating breakfast in the great hall, talking to Luna and Jennie. Sakura tasted some of Harry's food, continuing her search for eatable food. Harry, as usual was complaining by the fact that she always stole his food and not Ron, Luna or Jennie's, making Sakura and the others laugh.

Classes where as boring as usual, brainless idiots who was trying to learn teenagers how to cast a simple spell or teach them history. Hermione was probably as usual the only one who wasn't a baboon jumping around. Though at some lessons people shut up and sat down to work. As in the DADA, transfiguration and potions lessons where the class was very much listening to the teachers. Much was also about the people that everyone charred class with, when Gryffindor and Slythin was in the same class things could look quite ugly on both sides. However, with Sakura there, Draco didn't dare insult Harry or Ron. However, as Sakura was parred up with Malfoy in the potions lesson, he didn't seem to care much.

"No, stir it clockwise three times, then add the finely hacked flobberworm." Sakura told Draco as he read trough the instructions to the potion they where going to brew.

"But it says that we shouldn't stir at all before we add the flobberworm."

"Yeah but it's going to be easier like this because if we stir first then we won't have to add any Doxy wings that are really hard to clean and soften up." Sakura stated looking at the Doxy wings where placed on a desk in the front of the classroom, they looked like rocks.

"If you say so..." Draco mumbled and did as he was told as Sakura continued hacking the flobberworm. Sakura gazed at Draco as he was trying to figure out what they would do next. Sakura had to admit that he was quite handsome and he did seem to have a nice side beneath that pale skin of his. Even though he was always bothering Harry and Ron, but Harry and Ron where bothering him as well. Maybe he was a little bit like Itachi, _I could get along with this guy if the fact that I hate him didn't exist. _

When they where finished with the potion, time was up. Many other groups weren't finished because of the failure of the Doxy wings. Sakura and Draco got the best result after Harry and Ron who had used the half blood price's help. Sakura cursed the book under her breath, no one should be better than her at making potions. Not even the rumored former Akatsuki member Sasori was better than her.

Sakura and Draco gave each other a smile before parting and wandering off to their separate groups of friends.

Later that evening, Sakura, Ron and Harry where sitting in the otherwise empty common room. They where talking about everything from heaven to earth, laughing and trying to study.

"I'm going to get some sleep so that I actually can wake up tomorrow without Harry having to kick me half to death again." Ron said with a yawn and stood up.

"You won't be able to wake up even if you go to sleep now or not, if I should be perfectly telling the truth." Sakura noted and Ron gave a goofy laugh.

"You go to bed, Ron, I just have to finish this problem with the defense against the dark arts homework." Harry said and Ron gave a nod before walking up to his dormitory. Harry and Sakura sat there in silence for some time, Harry reading trough his homework and Sakura reading some kind of book about dangerous magical creatures.

"You seemed to get along quite well with Malfoy today..." Harry said, not looking up from his homework parchment, still Sakura could notice that he was really concentrating on her.

"Yeah, he was quite nice actually." Sakura stated with a bored tone in her voice. Harry looked up at her out of chock, anyone could tell that he was jealous at Draco by his expression.

"So he's going to be your new best buddy or what?"

"What are you talking about, Harry... " Sakura started and placed her book on the table beside the couch she was sitting on.

"You're engaged with professor Uchiha still you don't seem to be vary faithful to him at all. I bet you got at least twenty other boyfriends back in Japan."

"Harry! I'm not like that! I love Itachi and there isn't anyone I trust more than him in the whole world. Stop being such a jerk, I thought you where my friend!" Sakura said, starting to lose her temper. _What's he getting at? Saying such things out of the blue!_

"Then what about me!? Ain't I your friend, don't you trust me?" Harry asked with a irritated and angry expression.

"What's with you, Harry. Only because I was working with Draco during Potions you have the right to get angry at me? I thought you where a decent person but it seems like you're no different from the other people in this world." Sakura said and stood up furiously.

"I'll never be able to see you as a friend Sakura!" Harry shouted at her, Sakura starred at him, a tear running down her chin. _He doesn't see me as a friend, that's good isn't it? But why... why do I have the urge to cry...I have never cried because of someone other than Itachi._

"Sakura..." Harry said as he noticed her tears. she was crying because of him, why did he say those things. "I'll never be able to see you as a friend, it's because I just can't stop the fact that I love you more than anyone in the world."

Sakura backed away from Harry, the tears started to stop pouring out from her green eyes. She hit the wall with her back, starring at Harry.

"I know I told you that we could be friends... but, I just can't take it. Seeing you with other people than me, it makes me say such things... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you." Harry said with a soft voice. Sakura shook her head, _I don't want to hear more, stop... stop, stop! _

"Harry, we're friends... right? You said it yourself, we're just friends..." Sakura said, trying to understand why he liked her so much.

Harry sat down again and silence filled the room. After several minutes, Sakura walked towards Harry. He looked at her as she sat down beside him. "Harry?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Sakura, I didn't mean those things. You're a really wonderful person..." Harry said and Sakura accepted his apology by nodding

"You told me that you would only see us as friends... why, why couldn't you hold that promise, Harry?" Sakura asked looking deep into his eyes.

Harry leaned towards her, his face only a centimeter away from hers. "Harry-?" Before she could say anything else, Harry gently kissed her on the lips, innocent but still forcefully. Sakura was in total chock, _What's happening? What, what..._ Sakura simple starred at him as he pulled away from the kiss, he starred back at her but with a more calm expression..

"I couldn't hold my promise because love has no rule."

* * *

** A/N: At last!!! The 11****th**** chapter is here! You can't understand how hard it was writing this... It was the beginning that was hard (freaking Dumbledore), everything else was quite easy but oh God how long I was working with the beginning... hehehe... I will try to update faster than this in the future but I can't promise anything. I was really close to putting up some kind of message to you lot about the fact that I probably can't continue writing this story in a long time but I could write, yey. **

**Anyway, I'm so happy with updating this story at last. Now I'll just continue with my other story before I start writing the next chapter of this one. This X-over doesn't follow the 6****th**** book exacly as you noticed but I really try to have some things the same just so you know. Seriously, love me hail me for I am Tobi yeeey **

**Please leave a review by clicking on the "go" button before leaving and have a nice day until the next time me meet. **

_**With Love, Neko-chan**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Long time no see, with this little message before I start with the real story I would like to tell you all that I have no intention to make this a HarrySaku even if I seems like it. I don't even like Harry that much... So the reason I have so much Harry in it is so that I'll be more drama in it all, so please stop saying things about me making this into a HarrySaku. Well now that's said and done, please enjoy the chapter I have done for you all. **

* * *

Sakura lay in her bed, thoughts running in an eternal circle in her mind, not letting her rest. _"I couldn't hold my promise because love has no rule." _Sakura buried her head in her pillow, this was worse than the main scene in a horror movie. Why did this happen to her? She was just an ordinary S-class criminal and pared up with the well known mass murderer Uchiha Itachi in Akatsuki. All she ever wanted to do was live a peaceful life and this wasn't even close to what she had in mind. There was a risk that he was still down there in the common room; Sakura had just simply run away after he had said that.

"Oh fuck this" Sakura mumbled as she sat up and changed into her combat outfit. Quietly in order to not wake up any of the others in the room, Sakura walked out from the room and made her way out trough the nearest window possible without having to go down to the common room. It was quite cold outside, Sakura could feel that the seasons where changing and autumn was taking over the wind in the sky. Sakura was in the forbidden forest by now but somehow she didn't feel like training anymore. She sat down by a tree in a clearing and starred up at the stars in the sky. She never really liked big cities; you couldn't see the stars there like here or at home.

"What are you doing here, looking all gloomy?" a voice said and Sakura looked up only to see Itachi standing in front of her.

"Itachi…?" Sakura mumbled as he sat down beside her in the cold grass. _The moonlight shining on his raven hair makes him look really handsome. Wait! What am I thinking about?! _

"How are you feeling?" Itachi asked, he had a concerned look on his face. Sakura blushed and fell silent as she starred at a rock a couple of meters ahead of them. "Did something happen?"

"No… Not really…" Sakura said, avoiding his gaze. Why could he always figure out when something was bothering her? Like he could see right through her. However, to Sakura surprise, he didn't ask more. They only sat there under the giant sky filled with gently shining stars, neither making a sound.

After a while, Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder but he didn't seem to care or even notice, just simply enjoying their time together like that.

"You know…" Sakura started and Itachi looked at her, his black eyes where somehow filled with warmth. "This probably sounds stupid and really corny but… I really like you, you know that right?" Sakura said and buried her face in his robe as with her pillow but this time to hide the faint blush on her cheeks.

Itachi carefully placed his arms around her and held her tightly against himself. "I know… I know…" He whispered.

They didn't know how long they sat there but it didn't matter, it was nice like this. I almost seemed like all the problems in the world had vanished and left was only the somewhat warm silence in the night.

"However… How much I ever want, I just can't bring myself to trust you nor anyone else for that matter. I can have these feelings and still I have that horrible complex that there never seems to be a perfect cure for. I thought for these past weeks that we've been here I might have opened myself enough to tell you everything that's in my mind at the moment…" Sakura said, her voice shaking.

"You say that and still you tell me this, I think that that's a good beginning at least." Itachi said, the tone of his voice was soft still determent. "Just take one step at the time, there's never a faster way around something and running too fast means that you probably will fall over. Carefully but not too slowly you'll find a path that fits you and only you… you'll see…"

Sakura looked at Itachi, he was fast asleep. _How the hell can he just fall asleep like that… __geez._His sleeping face has always been Sakura week point; whenever he'd fall asleep Sakura could sit and stare at him for hours. His long eyelashes, long black hair and pale skin._ But with all the work he has been forced to do… it's not a __surprise__ that he's so tiered. _

After a while Sakura slowly fell into sleep in Itachi's arms, it was so warm and his scent made her feel as if she was back home in Japan.

* * *

The sunlight felt somehow much stronger that morning as Sakura woke up, the air seemed so much fresher and why was she sitting down. Sakura opened her eyes, where was she? It looked like some kind of forest, since when was she back in Japan. No, wait… this wasn't Japan at all, she was still in England. But how, where and since when was the ground this soft?

Sakura looked down, it wasn't the ground she was sleeping on at all, it was Itachi! She stared blankly at him, how could he sleep so peacefully under a tree in the middle of the forbidden forest where, Sakura had been reminded a few times, none of the students in the school even dared enter. However, he WAS an S-class criminal so these kinds of things shouldn't be anything special for him.

As Sakura found herself spacing out again she sat up and looked up at the sky. It was such nice weather though one would feel it in the air that autumn was coming closer and closer for every minute that passed in her very unusual life. Then it struck her in surprise as she saw the sun shining strongly behind a cloud, it was already past twelve o'clock! Sakura carefully glances back at Itachi who was still sound asleep; there wasn't much of a problem for her to be late but, what about Itachi? Didn't he have today completely filled with lessons? She knew this was a really bad thing for him but still she couldn't avoid giving him an evil smile.

"You're in real deep shit now huh…" Sakura mumbled and sat snuggled down beside him again. "We'll see when you wake up…"

"What will we see when I wake up?" Itachi asked and opened his dark eyes; Sakura could see that he had just woken up. "And why are you smiling…?"

"Oh you're awake, didn't notice that… did you sleep well?" Sakura said in a false cheerful smile, Itachi frowned back at her.

"You're acting really suspicious, what have you done now?" Itachi asked, irritation dripping from his cold words. However, Sakura didn't seem to care, instead she closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep. "Sometimes I question myself with you, do you know that?"

"Hey… That's mean…" Sakura pouted and a faint smile covered Itachis face. "And now you laugh at me! Geez!"

"You're really not cute…" Itachi said and Sakura started hitting him on his arm.

"I hate you! You can never make up your mind on something! Saying something and then you start talking about some other way of seeing things that ends with a totally different conclusion to what you first said!"

"Then if I was more one-sided and serious then you would stop saying things like that?" Itachi asked, his eyes was sharper and his expression was much more serious as his words where much colder than before. Still he hadn't activated his sharingan but it was almost the same, he took a firm grip of Sakuras arm and pulled her towards him, only with their faced half a centimeter from each other did Sakura understand what was happening.

"S-stop saying things like what?" Sakura tried to sound collected but it was hard with his peaceful breathing right in front of her, she was sure to be red as a tomato. He didn't response, instead he only moved closer.

"You have already missed four classes today!" Sakura burst out; his expression after her words was worth it all. It was the first time Sakura had seen him with such a surprised and horrified expression. Quickly he got up and looked up at the sky, it was true. He glared back at Sakura who was still trying to catch her breath, she had been forced to say it if she wanted to get out from that situation he put her in. Kind of stupid that she wasn't used to it yet, but Itachi would always find his ways to catch her off guard.

"Quit looking so proud and get up, we have to get back to the castle before I miss any more classes because of you." Itachi said and Sakura stood up with a grin on her face.

"As you wish, professor Uchiha, sir." Sakura said sarcastically. Itachi, who avoided her sarcastic acting right now, started walking towards the castle. Sakura quickly ran up to him and they walked through the forest together in silence. The only sound was the wind blowing by the trees as well as Sakura and Itachis footsteps. After a while with the silence, Sakura couldn't stand it anymore and started humming to some kind of song.

"Where did you learn that song?" Itachi asked, starting to get irritated with her humming on the same song over and over again.

"It's Hogwarts song… You should know that they have one. I know the lyrics too! _Hogwarts Hogwarts hoggy-hoggy Hogwarts, teach us something please-"_

"It's okay with just the humming." Itachi said, it wasn't a song that she should learn by heart. That kind of thing was entirely stupid; they were going to leave here soon anyway.

As they entered the castle once again Itachi hurried up to his classroom where he was going to have class in about two minutes, while Sakura quietly walked towards the great hall where they should still be serving lunch.

There were only a few people left in the great hall, all the teachers where gone and most of the students left where either reading or playing wizards chess. Sakura settled down on the empty Gryffindor table and grabbed a piece of bread, Sakura drew a X on the wall with her eyes and blankly starred at it for a while until she noticed a girl with long fluffy brown hair walking past the entrance to the great hall, it was Hermione. Hermione and Sakura starred at each other for a while before Hermione gave Sakura an evil smirk and walked away, giving Sakura the creeps. Hermione must have done something again; otherwise she wouldn't be giving her such a winning smirk.

Sakura quickly got up on her feet and ran out of the great hall, Hermione was already gone. Sakura went dashing trough the halls, she could hear teacher screaming at her angrily because of that but she didn't care. She ran with all her might up to the seventh floor and quickly dashed into the common room where the whole Gryffindor house was standing, starring at her with hateful gazes. Only their gazes where like daggers, hitting her and making her bleed, their whispers sounded like screams and echoed in Sakuras head.

What had happened here, why was everyone so angry? What had Hermione done? Sakura felt sick; quickly she backed away and ran back from where she came and into the nearest bathroom.

After throwing up she didn't even feel better, she couldn't even stand up as she fell to the bathroom floor. That house, no this castle was like her family, why would Hermione make them all into such monsters. Such hideous beings…

"Sakura! Sakura, Where are you?" Sakura could hear Harry and Ron shout from outside the girl's bathroom, they continued shouting after her, they sounded worried. Sakura wanted to shout back, tell them that she was there, they could help her. However, with Harry there, she couldn't face him. She didn't want to face him!

"Itachi…" Sakura mumbled as her tear fell.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but if it wasn't for my promise to myself that if I didn't put this up before Monday I would commit suicide, it wouldn't be here… So it's fifteen minutes to Monday and here it is, and I will live long enough to finish this story and read the end of Naruto (goals in life). It has felt so empty somehow because I haven't had anything to look forward to lately but now I have! I'm going to meet up with one of my friends on Tuesday that I haven't met in a long time! Yeey, he's really nice. **

**This chapter was supposed to be a bit longer, however, I just couldn't fit in anymore right at the moment but I promise that I'll get going with the next one as soon as I can. Well… I don't really know what more to say right at the moment actually, I have been drinking a lot of milk recently… is that something interesting? **

**Oh well, please leave a review before you leave (keep thinking about how many reviews I should have by now if I hadn't happened to delete this story and been forced to put it up again). **

**With Love (with a big L for reasons unknown)  
****Neko-chan**

**Ps: only 2337 words in this chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

In the dark where I can't see anything besides the shadows surrounding me I sat

_In the dark where I can't see anything besides the shadows surrounding me I sat. Not shouting out for help nor crying, just sitting there waiting for my life to end. It felt as though all the happiness inside of me had vanished and left was just an old dirty body that could no longer move. If I still had the will then there would still be no way for me to see the light ever again, still it's wasn't as though I knew what the light was like. Actually, I quite sure that I still haven't seen the light, the sun can warm me but still there is only darkness that I see. That day, the day that I had been sitting in the darkness for so long that I didn't even know how long anymore, hours, maybe days. I could dream of a man, I remember that I liked that person a lot but I just couldn't seem to remember who he was as well as everything else was as good as gone in my head. But he was there; I could see him in the dark. I waited for him and at last he came and reached out his hand, trying to pull me up, made me see my surroundings. _

"Sakura!" The door to the almost deserted bathroom opened and Sakura could hear footsteps coming closer her. _From that day on, I became the person who I am now. Though I don't know if it was the same as before, however, does that even make a difference? _

"SAKURA!" Sakura looked up at the tall man in front of her, his long raven hair tied up as usual. _That was the first time for ´me´ to meet Itachi; he saved me from a certain death. From that day on I understood that even though I didn't know this man, never kissed the man nor ever made love with him, I loved him. The man who right now, once again, came running for me in order to save me from this darkness in my thoughts. For whenever he is around, let it be a storm or doom day, when he's around my skies are clear as well as the sun shines through this metal armor around me._

"Itachi…" Sakura mumbled as he hurried towards her. "Why am I crying…? Why does everything I do go wrong?"

Itachi bent down in front if Sakura, her eyes didn't have any life, was she that broken? "Sakura… listen to me, every thing's fine. Nothing has happened". However, Itachis words didn't seem to reach her as she was only aware of his presence.

"As soon as everything seems fine, another obstacle turns up and makes me fall back to the ground. Why, why am I cursed in this horrible way that I even seem to forget what's dear to me?" Sakura continued.

"Sakura, if you're going to continue like this… it's just not like you. Where's that girl who liked to kill people just for the fun of it or irritate me when you where bored. Right now you're acting as if you are the only one that things happen to, look at the people around you, everyone has troubles, not just you." Itachi said, he didn't mean for it to sound as harsh as it did. But it somehow seemed to make her listen to him at last. "I said that I can't come to your rescue every time something happens, so please try to stand up and stare at your troubles with the same glare you gave Kisame before he got himself killed!"

Sakura starred up at Itachi, he was serious.

"No matter what situation… A shinobi must keep emotions inside. You must make your mission you top priority and you must possess a heart that never shows tears. "

"I am a shinobi… that way I should have no emotions at all. Complete the mission, even if it means losing everything dear." Sakura said and wiped away her tears. "I won't cry, I'm strong enough to do the impossible and the possible. But even though I just said that doesn't mean that I'll live up to it by all means."

Itachi and Sakura gazed at each other, both not wanting to admit that the other was right. After some time Itachi turned around and started walking away.

"You know… Maybe you're right... I don't mean that I was wrong or anything, I can do what I want but… thanks, I guess." Sakura said almost in a silent mumble. Though it seems Itachi heard her very clearly as he nodded and walked out of the bathroom. Sakura was pissed that these kinds of things always happened now, getting depressed and then Itachi comes to cheer her up. Why would she always have these breakdowns?

However, as soon as Sakura saw Itachi exit the bathroom she felt this huge clump in her chest once again. That hateful feeling of sadness and failure. How was he always able to make her feel so much better whenever things brought her down?

Sakura stood up and forcibly made her way towards the bathroom door. As she stood there starring at the wooden door she knew that the people outside of it where going to make her sick. Even if they had that disgusted aura around them or not, the students in this school just didn't seem human anymore. Just by hearing their voices, Sakura just wanted to run away again. Though this time she had already decided that she would stand her ground, nothing would make her run away, she was a shinobi, not a coward.

Sakura gathered her strength and opened the bathroom door, the voices became higher as she walked out from the bathroom. Times have been worse than this, times when she has been so close to death that she could swear that she would never be able to see the world again. She has also killed so many people that one couldn't see the ground any longer, still something like this would mess up her feeling so extremely.

Maybe she was just paranoid but if felt that people were starring at her more than usual right as she walked past them. She was walking towards the front gate, she just wanted to get some fresh air for a change without a bunch of people disturbing her. Though it really seemed impossible as people just didn't seem to want to leave her alone, Sakura almost had to close her eyes in order to get them out of her mind. However, then Sakura could more clearly hear them all whisper. She wanted to be back in Japan together with everyone that likes and hated her. Anything but this place were she actually wanted to kill students who haven't done her any harm at all. Sakura could get out a kunai and kill everyone in this corridor in a flash but what would she gain from that? There would be a huge commotion and higher up wizards would cause some trouble, her mission was also to gain some hidden secrets and information about the wizarding world that was hard enough itself. Then kill Harry, though it would be quite easier to kill him after gaining the information.

As Sakura at last gets out from the castle with it's students she goes to the black lake and sits down on the sloping lawn that had a strong summer-green colour. The grass was short as if it was newly cut by someone, however, Sakura doubted that someone had taken their time to cut it all themselves without some help from magic. There was so much in this word that Sakura just didn't understand at all, no one seemed to do thing themselves if it wasn't for some punishment. Will they just live that way for the rest of their lives, shouldn't they become really lazy after a while?

Sakura leaned down on the grass and looked up at the countless fluffy clouds in the light blue sky. Peaceful, yes that was the right word to explain that moment, this was all she needed to get her mind off the things that made her upset. A easy and calm life would be quite nice to have for a change.

But a calm life wouldn't be so fun, what's so good in lying here and starring at some stupid clouds?

_Maybe... I'm like this because nothing has happened in a while! All I have been doing is hitting a tree and studying to a test that I don't even have any use of... I haven't been in a real fight in ages! _Sakura thought and stood up with confidence. What use was fresh air when you could feel the sent of blood and feel how tension fires up ones soul. She just had to fight someone and she knew exactly who her victim would be.

Hermione was sitting in the great hall studying with a great smile on her face, everything had gone as planned. Putting that spell on most students in the Gryffindor common room, now Sakura wouldn't be in her way any longer. Well if was her own fault for being so stubborn in destroying Hermiones happiness. Though Hermione didn't dare put that short time spell on Harry and the others in case something went wrong. However, that wasn't a big problem at all, Hermione was their closest friend!

"Hermione? I didn't think I would see you here, and studying for that matter. I thought you would be searching for banned spells in the library as usual." Hermione looked up only to find Sakura standing there smiling down at her.

"How-"

"Students talk... You should be more careful when doing those kinds of things." Sakura said interrupting her. Hermione frowned, she didn't think anyone had noticed her as she had borrowed those books in the library.

"What do you want?"

"Oh that's what I would like to as you! Why the hell did you suddenly decide that you want to destroy my freaking life for your own benefits? That's just sick..."Sakura said with a disgusted tone in her voice.

"You're the sick one here! You destroyed my life first so I have all right to destroy yours now!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! I never meant to make your angry, all I wanted was to be your friend! Is that too much to ask for?!" Sakura almost shouted out. There wasn't many people in the great hall because most people were at their classes or studying in the library or their common room. However, the few students in the great hall and the students passing by all stopped with what they were doing in order to see what the commotion was all about. When they saw that it was Sakura and Hermione again the most of them stopped to see the rest in interest of how it would end, as the last fight didn't finish.

"Before you came here I was happy! I had friends, now look at me!! You took it all away from me-"

"I didn't take it all away from you! I wanted to be your friend too but you were the one who walked away! It wasn't my fault that you decided to not be friends with us!"

"I was your fault that because you moved here!" Hermoine shouted out, Sakura had gotten her really angry. Sakura was now smiling inside, this feeling of hatred brought back memories of the good old times and this time no one would be able to stop her in killing this bitch. Hermione stood up and drew her wand as she pointed it at Sakura, her eyes where serious.

"What are you going to do with a stupid stick, poke me with it? Lets have a real fist fight without using any magic."

"Do you think I'm stupid? I'm not agreeing with that, you'll only use some lousy trick."

"Well yes I do believe that you are truly stupid and I'm not going to use any dirty trick if you don't." Sakura said and grabbed Hermiones wand before she could even blink and tossed it away together with her own wand.

Hermione gasped as she saw her wand almost breaking is the process "Give that back!" she yelled.

"no..." Sakura said with a sadistic smile on her pale face.

"Stop this right away!" Harry said as he and the others came running into the great hall. _Fuck... I can't do anything against him. _He even had his wand out so Sakura backed away from Hermione.

"Don't get yourself into this Harry, this isn't about you..." Sakura said with a frown. Why did everyone try to destroy her time of fun.

"She's right, this is about us two but I think we should make it a proper duel with wands." Hermione said in her usual in-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Why? Think that you'll lose otherwise?" Sakura asked, Harry glaring at both of them.

"Stop this both of you or I'll call a professor over!" Harry said making Hermione flinch, she didn't want a professor involved in this.

"I don't care, I just want to beat the crap out of this sissy girl that's standing right in front of me." Sakura said but Hermione didn't seem to care about what Sakura said any more. She quickly got her wand and picked up her schoolbooks that were still on the table. She gave Sakura a last death-glare before dashing out from the great hall.

Sakura stood there in the middle of the crowd with Harry and Ron,who by the way just looked kind of confused. "What are you starring at? Go do something that concerns you instead..." Sakura said with deadly venom in her words making people quickly go away except Harry and Ron who both looked at her with disappointment before also exiting the great hall. Soon Sakura stood there alone in silence.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I'm so sorry that it's sooooo late!! I didn't mean to... I lost a paper that I have written down everything that's going to happen until chapter 16 and found it a couple of hours ago. So this could have been out several weeks ago if I didn't lose it! I'm a bad person. But here I am with a new chapter for all of you who follow this story of mine.**

**Ok so I could have made it longer but I seriously have to start with some cramming for some tests so that I can write finished my other story tonight and start with chapter 14 of this story as soon as tomorrow! **

**Well another reason for this chapter being so late may be because I have gotten myself a life!! I mean seriously, I don't sit in front of my computer 14/7... That's kind of cool. **

**Please leave a review and I may upload next chapter even faster than in 3days. **

**With Love (with a big L for reasons unknown)  
Neko-chan**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Before the story starts again I would like to thank all of you who read this story, though I noticed that this story will be quite long if I don't speed it up a little, that's why last chapter was quite confusing(because I had to get everything in it without writing too much). So I got asked if I could slow it down a little by a reviewer, though I'm afraid if I might do it too slowly... Please think of this while you read this chapter and tell me if it was ok or not... thank you.**

* * *

"I just wanted to beat the crap out of her... is that too much to ask of?" Sakura mumbled to herself as she walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Just why didn't she get to smash apart that girls head? Well it would cause her some trouble if she did so she should wait until after killing Harry. Though to do that as soon as possible she should try breaking into Dumbledores office soon in order to steal all the papers and books he has there and quickly send them to Leader-sama.

As she continued thinking about tactics to finish this stupid mission before soon she saw Draco walking alone on the other side of the corridor. He looked as if he was in deep thoughts about something important, Sakura could also notice bags under his eyes, was he having trouble sleeping or what?

"Hey, Draco!" Sakura said and ran over to him, he stopped and looked at her as he tried to smile though Sakura could clearly see that he was not in a decent mood. "What's up?"

"Not much, just decided to take a stole round the castle for once without Crabbe and Goyle running after me..." Draco answered as they started walking together. "Heard that you had a quarrel with the mudblood Granger."

"Yeah she's a fucking bitch, she was too afraid to fight though."

"haha... well I don't blame her, you do seem quite rough sometimes."

"No I'm not that horrible, I'm just a simple Hogwarts student that hates one person. However, I'm quite glad that I have friends here, or what I should call them."

"That depends on how you see them, a friend is a friend and a acquaintance is a acquaintance. Even I have people who are dear to me, though I should say that I hate more people than like." Draco said in a sigh, making Sakura let out a slight laugh.

"Yeah, the same goes for me, there's so many people in this world that one can hate yet so many people to love."

"Well at least you have professor Uchiha, isn't that good enough?" Draco asked curiously.

"Itachi? Well I don't know is I can call him a friend, he has a horrible personality and loves to make me angry..."

"You may say that but even you should know that just those feeling is a part that you like with him, geez I can't understand why I'm actually saying this but thing you think you hate about a person can be just the things you really like and can't live without." Draco said and Sakura starred at him for some time.

"You sound really cool sometimes you know..." she then said and laughed making him blush a little.

"No it was just something I heard on a theater! It's not like I came up with it or something...!"

"oh yeah, lets say that." Sakura said with a teasing voice. "Well I should go now anyway, see you later!"

Draco nodded and Sakura dashed down the corridor towards the seventh floor.

As Sakura stood in front of Itachi's office she started to have second thoughts about all this, why was she standing here instead of in front of Dumbledore's office. _I should go there as soon as possible so that I don't have to linger here for too long time. _Sakura reached out her hand for the doorknob, starring at it for some time then without sound turning around, walking away from his office. What was she going to do there anyway, to tell him something important? No way as hell! _I'm going to get this mission over with right now, and then I'll never have to meet these bitches again._

Earlier when Sakura walked the clean and lively corridor she had passed a few people who still starred at her with expressions that made her boil in anger, though she had no time for such idiotic students at that moment, she was waiting until night when she would strike. All in her mind was to get the information to destroy the magic world if needed and then finish her mission so that she could go home. A home without a specific location or house, just back in the world of ninjas and back to where she would once again be happy and not think of things that made her heart ache.

She now stood in front of Dumbledore's office once again, it was twilight and the whole corridor lay in the darkest shadows. She had been lucky not to run into any teachers on her way; even Itachi was nowhere to be seen by her sight. All was as she had long planned, Dumbledore was often gone from school, as Itachi had told her, and this night was the only one he would be gone before Halloween. There would be a lot happening that Halloween and she would hope that she would be gone by that day before Dumbledore would notice anything out from the ordinary. She could not believe that he was one of the wisest wizards in the whole wizarding world. She think he would have noticed her and Itachi, the whole thing that Leader-sama had come up with was just highly suspicious. Sakura would never be able to trust anyone of her students that came from some school that no one ever even has heard of.

Sakura sighed under her breath and spoke the password that she had remembered since the last time she and Harry had gone here. She was lucky as the staircase slowly moved upwards, lucky that he had not changed his password during this time that has passed by. She quietly stepped on the staircase and was once again brought up to the astonishing office that was like no other she had ever seen. Last time she was here she didn't look at all the small and important details in the room, all the small and large instruments also all the books that looked as if over a thousand years old.

She stood there starring around herself in the dark room, quickly she got out her wand and lit up the room so she could check trough the room. She started with the bookcases that covered almost half the room's wall. The other half covered with the large amount of portraits of former headmasters of the school. All of them were asleep and she defiantly made no attempt to wake them, one wrong step and everything would be over.

"I see you made your way in here after all." Said a voice and Sakura's heart skipped a beat, did someone knew she was here? Did one of the portraits wake up when she entered the office? Almost forcibly, Sakura turned around only to see the sorting hat sitting there on top of a shelf, looking down on her. Sakura starred in fear at the hat, she didn't even dear to breath. "You have no need to worry; the portraits will not wake up, well… Not right now they won't."

Sakura continued to stare at the hat, though now with a more puzzled expression. "Why?" she asked as quietly as she could, she couldn't trust this hat, it could cost her her life.

"Because I knew that this night you would come to see me." He said with a calm tone in his voice. Sakura gave it a suspicious look. _I didn't come here to see him…_

"Oh, but you did! Just that the truth in the sentence is something you have yet to think out before soon."

"You can read thoughts?"

"If I couldn't I wouldn't be able to be what I am, a sorting hat."

"What do you mean by what you just said? Why would I come here to see you?" Sakura said, calmly continuing to speak in a low tone.

"You don't have to speak with such small words, I will assure you that no one will hear us, when you speak so low voice I can hardly hear you."

"Just answer my damn question before I take you down from there and make your life a serious nightmare." Sakura warned with an angered expression, though her voice was a bit higher than before.

"You came here to seek the hidden truth of this world that we live in, am I right?" the hat asked and Sakura nodded in agreement. "Then 'I have been here all the time to tell you that truth."

"A Hogwarts sorting hat will help me in these evil deeds just because I ask of you?"

"I have never said that I have any loyalty to the wizarding world or to this school."

"Then you will tell me?"

"Correction, I will tell you the truth…"

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is everything; the truth does not have to tell you a way, the truth is only bound to tell you what the truth knows."

"So you won't tell me?"

"I will tell you what I know."

"Then say it."

The sorting hat starred at Sakura in silence for a minute before clearing its thought. Sakura stood impatiently, waiting for it to speak. "The truth has always been here, just that it lacks one little important thing…"

"And that important thing is…?"

"Patients, my dear, I am getting to that." The hat said and Sakura only gave it a murdering glare and shifting her weight to her other leg. "As I was saying, what it lacks is the answer. What you want is an answer and to that question you have eagerly been awaiting an answer I must tell you does not exist."

"You mean there isn't a way to destroy the whole wizarding world?"

"Not destroy, though there is a way to make this world of magic we have fall into the hands of darkness."

"Will that help me?"

"It won't make any difference if you decide to not make it fall into darkness or leave it as it is, you will have to do it, it is your mission."

"No, my only mission is to gain information in how to destroy this wizarding world of yours."

"No it is not. That, my dear, is your second mission in command. Your true mission is to kill the person that's death will bring the darkness to this world."

Sakura stood there in complete silence, her mind was raising, was this the truth? "Then all I have to do is kill Harry and then my mission will finally be over?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes…"

"Why are you telling me this? Somehow it seems you have been helping me ever since the beginning, with putting me in Gryffindor even before I could do anything."

"That was thanks to your partner, the Uchiha." Sakura frowned; _I knew it was him… geez._

"I have been here in this school for too long, it was such a long time ago since I saw the light. I think it is soon time for me to retire from this old job of mine."

"Then I should get going before anyone comes back or one of these paintings wakes up." Sakura said and smiled at the hat. "Thank you for this you have told me, I will see it to that my mission is soon finished so that you can die in peace."

"You seem to understand why I told you this, you are a good person. Though there is another truth that you soon will figure out… and that truth is something that you must think about carefully and not just into conclusions. Think before you act, seek the truth in your heart… That is all I can offer you right now. It was a pleasure to talk to you for once, don't forget this that I have told you."

Sakura smiled and nodded, she did not know what the problem in the future would be though with what he just had told her, she was sure that everything would be fine.

* * *

**A/N: weeei… finished at last, I have summer vacation in two days and right now I'm in my summer house and typing. I swear to you that there seriously isn't anything else here to do. I'm almost even finished with the next chapter. Yey… Summer summer summer, I can write as hell without anyone telling me to do anything else, though I still have to work. I got a summer job, that's good. I was thinking about making this chapter even longer though it would ruin things… mjao, with this you can think about what the sorting hat just said. Also I haven't read this trough so many times so I'm very very very sorry for the spelling faults... heheh**

**Please review, and I'm sorry for not updating in months, that was at last chance I am sure.**

**With Love**

**Neko-chan**


	15. Chapter 15

In the dark you are the one I see 15

"What are you doing now?" Itachi asked with boredom in his voice as he was reading trough a pile of papers on his desk. Sakura, as usual, sat on his desk, making it even harder for Itachi to do his work, as she was actually reading a book.

"I'm reading…" she answered, with the sound of her tone as she spoke, he could easily tell that she was completely absorbed by the book she was reading. Though it seemed she was reading only one page of the book and no more.

"Then why are you reading the same thing over and over again?"

"Because it's just this that I need…"

"What's it about?" Itachi asked, deciding that he could work like this anyway. Sakura looked up from her book and starred into Itachi's death-black eyes with a mischiefing smirk.

"I'm going to get a Pensieve." Sakura whispered and set the book aside. "That's also why we're going to wait until Halloween, I want one.

"A Pensieve is a stone receptacle in which to store memories. Covered in mystic runes, it contains memories that take physical form as a type of matter that is described as neither liquid nor gas. A witch or wizard can extract their own memories or another person's, store them in the Pensieve, and review them later. It also relieves the mind when it becomes cluttered with information. Anyone can examine the memories in the Pensieve, which also allows viewers to fully immerse themselves in the memories stored within, much like a magical form of real world virtual reality."

Itachi simply starred at her in silence, it seemed as if he was going to say something though he didn't even open his mouth, she could see it in his eyes. "Oh! I have class soon; I'll see you later then!" Sakura said as she picked up her books and skipped away from the desk where Itachi was sitting, still not saying a word.

Sakura was on her way towards the Divination classroom as she stopped in the middle of the corridor. _Why should I go to my classes when I don't even need to, I have no intention of learning any of it and I have already missed so many lessons…? All I need to do is see to it that Harry doesn't leave Hogwarts and is here when I need him here. Though people would get suspicious, if I didn't go to any lessons that is, to go or not to go. _While she stood there waiting there was another person nearby who was also deep in thoughts.

"Ow!" Sakura said in a reflex as someone accidentally walked right into her. She turned around only to see Luna Lovegood standing there wondering what just happened.

"Sakura? What are you doing here in the middle of the corridor?" Luna asked with her as she still seemed quite dazed off somewhere in her mind, though, wasn't that normal for her…

"I'm…. on my way to my Divination class…" Sakura managed to say, thanks to that now she surely would be forced to go.

"Oh… Well you see, I'm doing this project on Diricaws in Care of magical creatures class and I have no interest at all about them. It's really hard to find facts about them like this. I only wish I could write about something more realistic and interesting."

"Diricaws? You mean Dodos? Aren't they extinct…?" Sakura asked but Luna didn't seem to listen as she continued rambling up a lot of different kinds of magical creatures that Sakura was sure didn't exist even in the wizarding world. Suddenly Sakura understood that this was her opportunity to set things right. "You know Luna, I would help you with that. There must be a lot of books in the library, let's go check."

"Yes, I was on my way there right now, it's very nice of you to help but didn't you have class?" Luna asked as they started going towards the library.

"It's nothing important, and I thought that it would be more fun to help you with you work." Sakura said and they gave each other a friendly smile.

When they came to the library they immediately started looking trough different kinds of books that maybe would be in any help to them. Sakura and Luna talked happily and at last found a lot of books that they decided to borrow. Though Sakura also earned a lot of different things with this, important things.



"I should be going now, I have to order an item with express mail, and I want it as soon as possible." Sakura said when they had borrowed the books.

"Oh, and what's the item?"

"A Pensieve."

"I've heard of those! They're really expensive, are you sure you'll afford them? You know, my father wrote about them once and you should be really careful because if you're in too long it will eat you without hesitation, it's actually an animal. It likes to run away-"

"Yeah Luna, that's nice. I have to go now, see you later!" Sakura said and ran off as Luna waved her goodbye.

_Gosh that kid talked too much; surely she has something wrong in her head… _Sakura thought and got a letter from her skirt pocket, it was the order she had for the Pensive.

The owlery was as dirty as usual when Sakura entered, she had only been there once before with Harry and Ron. She took a random owl that she could see the school owned and gave it the letter.

As she watched the owl fly away trough the sky the door to the owlery opened once again. Sakura spun around to get a look at the person who just entered only to see the three people she least wanted to see.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hermione asked with a disgusted expression.

"I'm having dinner while secretly deciding how to destroy the world with just a piece of paper, what do you think one does in the olwery?" Sakura said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Watch what you're saying, I could get you suspended!"

"Come on, both of you! Stop this, I don't want to hear you getting in a brawl every single time you see each other, think of all the classes we're going to attend to in this year and the next." Harry said and both Hermione and Sakura starred at him, Hermione looked troubled but Sakura's expression was more bored than anything else. "So can't we all just get along?"

_I don't really care because I'm going to disappear at Halloween and Harry's going to die then but it would spare me some trouble if I didn't have this bitchhead-Hermione biting my neck as fast as she sees me._

"Geez Harry, it would be nice to talk to you and Ron but with man whore-Hermione here it'll take a while to really be-"

"Man whore?!" Hermione yelled so loud that the owl around them started flattering their wings in panic, some of them even taking flight. From behind her she could hear Ron sniggering silently and Harry trying to hold back his laughter. "I hope you're not stupid enough to seriously take it I'm a guy? I knew you where stupid but this just proves it."

"You're the goldfish if you really think I meant it seriously, though, now when you're denying it so much I start to wonder…" Sakura said and put on an innocent expression while placing her hand on her cheek with a wondering pose. "Just how much does man whores like you take? I mean, you hide the fact that you're a guy pretty well but you're boobs just give it all away."

Sakura could see how Hermione was boiling; her cheeks bright red from what Sakura could guess was both anger and total embarrassment.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

"You little-" Hermione started and quickly drew her want and got in dueling position.

"This is the… third time we've got in a real fight?" Sakura said but didn't draw her wand, much to Harry's pleasure. "I'm not going to do it again, every time something has happened, making us unable to finish and have a real winner. Though we could call it even and quite it here, I'm not in the mood today."

"Do you think I care? You wanted me to fight you last time and this time I'm ready for it! Draw your wand!" Hermione shouted in rage, reminding the other three of Sakura last time.

"I don't care what you say; I'm not going to-"

"_Expelliarmus!" _Hermione shouted but Sakura, without a wand simply with a gently movement with her hand changed the spells direction, making it hit the wall to her right.



"Didn't I say that I'm not in the mood?" Sakura asked and yawned. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood as if they where petrified. Thoughts where racing in their minds, how did she do that? Where did she learn something like that?

"W-What… did you just do?"

_Of course they don't know how I did that, with my perfect chakra control I can easily dodge a blow like that. _

"Just a little trick I was learned before." Sakura answered.

"Come on Hermione, I don't any fights here. Why are you fighting actually?" Harry asked, looking from one to the other for an answer. Hermione looked dumbfounded while Sakura determined.

"You don't know why you're fighting me?" Sakura asked Hermione while laughing unstoppably inside.

"I-" Hermione started but didn't seem to come any further, suddenly Sakura could swear she heard something click in Hermione's head. "What about you? Do you know why you're even arguing with me anymore?"

"I asked you first-"

"Trying to slip away from the question, you don't know do you?"

"If I would get a word in all this I would say that you're the one trying to avoid the question here. Though I could easily answer if it is so."

"Then what is it?"

"Simply that I don't like you at all, your personality the very least. The way you always think you're better than others just because you're smart and the way you want everything to be as always, new people and other changes are not acceptable to you." Sakura said without showing any kind of emotion, too long time with Itachi and that's something one simply can.

"I'm not like that! I can stand changes!" Hermione said and Harry sighed.

"Come on, I didn't mean for you to argue even more, Can't you two just drop it and try to see the positive things about the other?"

"Yeah, like… Sakura! You have great humor and Hermione, you're really smart." Ron said with a grin.

"So my only good point is that I'm smart?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that! It's one of your good points, you know, you're really brave too and so is Sakura."

"Yeah, Ron's right!" Harry said with a cheerful tone in his voice, trying to light up the tension a little.

"Sure, why not." Sakura said and yawned, shifting her weight to her other leg she wondered how long she would be forced to be here. "Can we go then? It's really chilly up here."

"You're just going on with it? Just because Harry said so you're just going to get along with me, so easily?" Hermione asked.

"Well, wouldn't you do the same thing?"

"Eh-"

"Our second fight in the cafeteria, you're where really like some kind of dog, obeying your master loyally…"

"Sakura! See, see, she's mocking me, totally! Harry, Ron, listen to me, she's not as much of a good person as you two think! She's really not, that's why I don't want her to be with us, because she's going to set us three apart and destroy us from the inside out." Hermione said gesturing with her hands. Sakura frowned, Hermione knew, _She may not know who I am or what I'm after or anything of that but she knows that I'm not here for peace._

"Hermione, aren't you a little paranoid now-"

"I'm not, Ron!"

"I think Ron's right; it's actually kind of cruel to say things like that. You may not like her and I think all of us are ok with that as long as you at least try to befriend her."

"I've tried, then I noticed her fake smile that was so horrible that it could be from the devil itself!" Hermione shouted, trying to convince them was hard, no doubt. She almost felt as if she was going to 

start crying soon, she just didn't want harry or Ron to get hurt by her mistake to befriend this person. "As far as we know she could as well be a death eater!"

Ron and Harry's eyes widened at her last words.

"Hermione, there is a line over how far you can go, I'm not a death eater and you know that!" Sakura said, keeping her voice steady. Itachi had told her about death eaters and how they stood loyal to their lord Voldemort. If they believed she was a death eater it would be the end for her.

"Yeah Hermione! You can't just say things like that without proof!" Ron exclaimed.

"Harry always suspects Draco to be one, how come you dismiss Sakura of all people?"

"Hermione, Draco's a Slytherin! His father's even a death eater! Sakura… she's from Gryffindor and she's our friend, I trust her but I don't trust Draco, he has always been proved as a bad person." Harry said, Sakura sighed out of relief inside, if Harry stood by her side it wouldn't be a problem.

"But I can sense it from her! She's not a good person and she's not here to help us…" Hermione broke into tears, she just couldn't stand it. "…rather hurt us."

"Hermione-" Sakura said, putting on a concerned look.

"Shut up! I just can't stand it! I-I... the thought of you hurting Harry and Ron... it's unbearable!" she said, whipping off her tears with her with the sleeve of her uniform. "I won't allow you to hurt them, never, not Harry and Ron…"

"I'll reassure you that I won't hurt them, they're my friends, my dear friends." Sakura said using her soft voice.

"I don't trust you… I will never be able to trust you-"

"Hermione, I'll take you to the Hospital wing…" Ron said and took Hermione's hand, dragging her away but she didn't seem to notice even though she willingly followed, her eyes where steadily on Sakura.

"Sorry about that…" Harry said, blushing slightly. It had been a while since they last talked and that time wasn't the most flattering.

"Don't worry about it, I guess I hurt her really badly though. I really didn't mean to, I should've stopped taunting her earlier, no; I shouldn't have done any of that at all… I should be the one saying sorry." Sakura said and put on a shy smile.

"But she said all those things-"

"I surely said thing that to her sounded just as bad."

"But calling you a death eater… that's really something she would never do, ever! I wonder if she's feeling well."

"Well Ron's taking her to the hospital wing now so there shouldn't be a problem, if we're lucky she may be out this evening."

"Yeah, you're right." He said, he seemed a little more cheerful now and they gave each other a warm smile.

"Now let's go down, it's freezing up here!" Sakura said he let out a slight laugh. "You haven't eaten lunch yet right?"

Harry shook his head as they walked down the stairs from the owlery. "Let's eat together; I think Ron'll find us easy enough."

Later that night, when everyone had gone up to bed in order to sleep, it was only Sakura left. Hermione hadn't come back from the hospital wing yet but it was just as good, or even better without her crying and sobbing and screaming that just gave Sakura a serious headache. She was reading a scroll of forbidden justus when she heard a tap on the window. On the other side of the window stood an owl, carrying a big package in its peak. Sakura opened the window to let the bird in; it landed on the table and gently put down the package. She didn't expect the pensive to be this little but as she opened the package she could see it was much bigger than the package it was in. It must have been some kind of spell or charm that made it so.

It was hard to the pensive, no normal shop would provide her with one so she had to check the more… _dark _shops. She was lucky to pick the right place, she needed to buy it from someone who would give it full protection on its delivery trip, the ministry where checking mail at random. If they 

would check her delivery she would draw people's attention, that's the last thing she needs right now.

Here in Hogwarts no one will care whether she has one or not, it's just expensive, nothing from the ordinary.

"Out to train then!" Sakura whispered to herself, powered up. She has just entered her first memories to check how it was, she has to admit that it was for more real then she had expected it to be. She left the memories in the Pensieve as they where some she wanted there anyways. Now she only wanted to do some training, it was a while since she had time to go and train in the night. She silently sneaked out from the Gryffindor tower; no one would wake up at this time of the hour so she left the pensive there without any protection charm or anything.

But only a few minutes after Sakura was deep in the shadows of the forbidden forest the entrance to the Gryffindor common room opened and a cheerful voice broke the silence in the room.

"Sakura? Are you here?" the voice asked, the person walked into the moonlight the entered through the window, her long dirty-blond hair covered her shoulders and her eyes scanned the empty room, her gaze spotted the pensive on the table and she walked up to it. "Oh! This must be Sakura's then! Seems as if she already has put memories in it…"

Luna stretched out her hand without a second thought, she just wanted to see what Sakura's past was like. She needed to know.

"_Where am I?" Luna asked herself as she stood up. "Oh yeah! The pensive, I must be in Sakura's memories then!" _

_Luna looked around, she has expected to end up in a school somewhat like Hogwarts, however, why was she in a forest? She took a few steps in the grass; the sun was shining brightly and birds where singing. It looked peaceful, though she had a bad feeling as she saw someone lying in the grass against a tree. The person looked seriously ill and her body was covered with cuts a bruises. Luna could easily recognize who it was, of course, it wasn't everyday one saw a girl with pink hair. _

_"Sakura!"_

* * *

**A/N: OH YEAH, it's here! I'm here! I'm home at long last! Gosh I've missed my internet… I've been in Finland, that's why I have yet to update. Though here I am, with a new chapter that's slightly longer than the rest. Hell yeah! Questions about how Luna got into the Gryffindor common room is not something you need to ask, you will have an explanation in the next chapter. Also about the Hermione Sakura meeting and the whole friendship thingy… It wasn't planned to be there… As usual I just started writing lalalalalala and Oh shit! Hermione? Why did I put her in there? Should I take it away looks in my summery over all the chapters until the end of the story It won't ruin… then it was be there, I don't give a shit. Hahaha**

**Please leave a review! 100 reviews BTW! Fucking awesome! Or something… I mean… I would be more if I didn't happen to delete the story in chapter 7… I still hate myself for that...**

**With Love  
****Neko-chan**


	16. Chapter 16

"_Sakura!" Luna shouted out as he saw the girl lying on the grass. She ran up to her and tried to touch her but I didn't work, she was in the Pensieve, they wouldn't even be able to hear her if she shouted with all her might. Luna was in a state of shock until she saw how her friend breathed faintly, she was alive! Luna smiled from relieve, of course she should know that Sakura couldn't be dead, she has seen her in the future. _

_Luna quickly got to her feet and scanned the surrounding area with the typical dazed look in her eyes. She couldn't see anyone near, there were only trees. Sakura would, she knew, not be able to live much longer with those wounds, though she didn't know how long Sakura had been there. She could bleed to death any minute now. She wanted to know who the person to save her friend was. _

_But no one came, Luna waited and waited, after some time she went back to check if Sakura was still breathing. Gladly she was, though much paler than before, she was losing too much blood. _

"_What are you doing here?" A dark voice asked and Luna jumped up and quickly looked behind her from where the voice had come from. She hadn't heard anyone approach or seen anyone from when she was standing watch. However, that wasn't what made her surprised, what made her stand there starring in chock was because she clearly knew the person who was now standing right in front of her. _

"_Professor Uchiha…!" Luna said in a loud whisper. She was confused, why was he here and how did he get here without her hearing him? He strode past her to take a closer look at the pink-haired child in the grass._

"_Why aren't you answering me?" Itachi asked Sakura who was lying right in front of him. She didn't move, Luna couldn't really understand that he thought that Sakura would be able to hear him when she was unconscious._

_Then suddenly Sakura opened what Luna expected was to be her bright green eyes filled with life, but what she saw was a pair of completely empty and dull eyes. It didn't seem as she was seeing anything in front of her, and Luna couldn't resist but also notice how extremely sad she somehow seemed to be. _

_Even though it must defiantly be Sakura in bone as well as flesh in front of her, it just wasn't Sakura. It couldn't be, this person was just too pitiful. _

"_I told you to wake up, didn't I? Don't fall into the darkness you've trapped yourself in." Itachi said in a soft and quite bored tone. She barely glanced at him though seemed to notices that he had started to talk to her. "I'm not going to help you if you're going to continue like you're doing now, at least try to look at me and hear me out." _

_This time Sakura closed her eyes and her dirty hair cover her face. Luna didn't understand anything of this, why was professor Uchiha so different compared to his usual self, the person that smiled at all the students during any kind of circumstances? Also… Sakura, this just couldn't be the right thing. _

_Suddenly Itachi had grabbed Sakura by her cheeks simply with his right hand in order for her to look at him, he hold tight and his face showed the fist emotion during this whole time, disgust. Sakuras tears started pouring down from her petrified eyes, though she didn't make an attempt to get away from his grip._

"_If I never awake… will I ever see the ones I love again? Will I?" Sakura asked in a hopeless and tearful whisper. "Will you be by my side forever? I just don't want to be alone…" _

_Sakura was now crying hopelessly as his grip had since long ago let her go as he now let her hug him tightly, crying and crying. _

"_What is happening here?" Luna asked herself as she saw Sakura crying while embracing the now emotionless Itachi. Did she already know him? 'Just what is happening here actually?'_

_Itachi starred into the air somewhere before himself, it was hard to tell if he was serious or just bored by the look on his face, though none of them where really true. The right word would probably be, contemplative…_

_As Itachi slowly closed his eyes as though defeated, Luna could feel as though she was sucked away from the present memory in front of her and suddenly stood in what seemed to be a worn out training ground. _

"_What is this place…?" Luna asked herself while slowly looking around. Everything was quite used, even the ground had no trace of grass left on it. Then she heard a sound from behind her._

"_I can't do it! You make it seem so simple!" Luna recognized Sakura's irritated voice immediately and as she turned around Sakura, as she expected, stood there with a grumpy face. Though, as Luna had both expected and not expected, Itachi stood there beside her, sighing. However, Luna was most wondering over what they were discussing than who was where at the moment. "Just show me again! One more time!"_

"_I've already showed you a dozen of times, will you ever get it right? Put more energy into it, otherwise you'll only waste chakra." _

"_Chakra…?"_

"_Yeah yeah I'm doing that, however, it still won't work." Sakura and Itachi were standing in a clearing, or should one say, Sakura was walking in a circle starring at her right hand while Itachi was leaning against a tree. Sakura gave Itachi a couple of death-glares while walking her circle, though Itachi pretended he didn't notice."I'm never good at ninjutsus, just too many hand seals!"_

"_You kind of mess up with the dragon and the horse, you switch between them too fast and somewhat make a mix of them two. They don't even look alike, try again." Itachi said, then looking down at the dirt. "If you get it right we can go eat lunch somewhere where the grass still grows."_

"_Is that supposed to be some sort of price? 'Cas you know, it isn't really working." Sakura said with a sigh, she stopped in her tracks and sat down on the ground. "I'll never get this done so then I'll never get any food."_

"_You're just too negative, get your lazy-ass off the ground and try again or I'll go away and leave you here." _

"_No, no, stay! I'll get it right, I promise!" Sakura said in haste. Quickly she started doing things with her hands that Luna just couldn't understand. She made, what Luna guessed they had called hand seals, them so fast that Luna couldn't see what it was she was doing. Suddenly Luna could feel a burst of energy around Sakura and herself, however, it disappeared as soon as it came._

"_You're doing it wrong!" Itachi shouted. "slowly try doing it again, you're doing something wrong with the dragon and horse part. Just, take it slowly and don't try to mess thing up this time." _

"_I'm not doing it on purpose! Here I'm trying my best but still you only insult me!"_

"_You're not trying your best, I'm not insulting you, I'm helping you. You have good chakra control but it won't help you as long as you can't get the seals right."_

"_Then stop fussing and I'll maybe get it right for once!"_

"_Do you want help or not? I told you that I'd train you but if you're going to complain like this every time then I might as well stop." Sakura gave Itachi a glare before standing up properly and slowly doing the same hand seals as before, though this time Luna could actually see her hand seals, however, to her it looked as if Sakura was simply doing random things with her hands. "Right there, you're making you mistake there, and you keep forgetting to put in the rat in the beginning._

"_I know it's a pretty hard ninjutsu but even in the more simple ones you make a mistake or two. Not only with the hand seals but with the timing, the amount of energy you put into leaning this is sure enough equal to zero." _

"_Is not! I want to learn!" Sakura shouted out at him in rage._

"_That's just the amount of energy I want you to put down into learning these things, not standing here shouting out all that energy." _

"_You live to make my life miserable… I just know it." _

"_As long as you get what I'm meaning."_

"_Yeah yeah I understand…" _

"_Then let's eat some lunch so you'll get it right next time. You'll get good at these things soon enough, it'll just take time to get it in one's head." Itachi mentioned as they started walking away, Luna following them, trying to figure out what it was they were doing. The burst of energy that Sakura let out without using a wand was like nothing she ever seen or felt before._

"_Maybe it was some kind of magic after all, I'm just being paranoid." Luna said under her breath. "But they seem strangely close to each other, they couldn't have become so close in the time they've _

_known each other. From how I see it, it should only have been a couple of days since they first met in that first memory. Why do I get this feeling that there's just something wrong with all this. Why doesn't she have any memories in here that's before all this happened? Why was she all beaten up and how did Itachi know she was there?"_

_Luna watched professor Uchiha and Sakura from afar as they sat in a grassy area only a little bit away from the training grounds, they were eating something that looked like rice formed into a little triangle. They were talking but for once Luna wasn't in the mood to listen, she wanted to get back to the real world, however, her curiosity got the best of her. She wanted to know what these two people she thought she knew were up to. Sakura and Itachi seemed to have a nice time as Sakura let out a laugh from time to time, Itachi didn't even smile bit Luna could somewhat feel that he was far from a foul mood."_

"_Shall we go try again now that you've gotten yourself together again?" Itachi said as he stood up. Sakura smiled back at him and nodded. _

_When they were all back in the training grounds Sakura put her hands together in what Luna guessed was another hand seal, however, as Sakura stood there she didn't change seal and energy was slowly coming from her. Then suddenly Sakura started masking different hand seals so fast that Luna once again couldn't see them. Sakura said something that Luna couldn't hear, however, as soon as Sakura closed her mouth again. Luna's eyes widened and she fell backwards, starring in fear at Sakura, this was no magic. _

* * *

**A/N: Hard chapter to write, sorry. Also, I haven't really been home at all very much, when I thought I would be home I either met up with friends or played games : This is one of the worst chapters I've written, I find it hard to with Luna because her personality is as it is. It's quite the boring chapter too, though, believe me, it had to be done. Quite important (sigh)**

**So! Now that that's over I'll get to write the more "interesting" scenes (yey). The story is starting to come to its end but there are still about 5-6 chapter left I think. Nah… I could make it 4-5. **

**Anyway, one week left of my summer vacation and I'll be writing during most of it. However, I can't promise much, I have another story that I have a lot of problems with right now so…**

**Please leave a review, just don't be pissed be me if I don't answer them all. Mjao…**

**With Love  
****Neko-chan**


	17. Chapter 17 extra

In the dark you are the one I see 17

Luna opened her eyes, she was sweating and breathing hard, she could see the Gryffindor common room's ceiling before her. After rubbing her eyes, hoping that all the things she just had seen was a simple dream. However, as she saw the pensive on the table beside her she knew that that wasn't the case.

"What did you see in the memories I so stupidly left on the table beside you?" A sharp voice asked from the shadows, Sakura sat there on a couch. Luna just starred at her, she was afraid, Sakura's murderous eyes made Luna's whole body petrified. This girl with the sweetest fake personality was so much more frightening than anything Luna has seen in her suddenly too short life. Much more than the death eaters she had faced last year.

"I-I didn't see anything!" Luna managed to say, her voice was trembling as much as her thoughts.

"Don't lie to me Luna, I know what you saw in there, and I'm not talking about my failures." Sakura said, the tone in her voice was unexpectedly smooth and unnerving. "Just tell me…"

"P-Please… Please, don't hurt me… I don't want to die…" Luna shuttered, she could feel how her cheeks where dripping wet from her tears that she hadn't noticed had fallen.

Sakura tilted her head to her left, she had a questionable look on her face. "Kill you?" She leaned closer to Luna. "Why Luna, if you tell anyone about this, then killing you is defiantly an understatement."

Luna shivered, she wanted to run out from the room but Sakura's shining green eyes where piercing her to the floor.

"You want to life Luna?" Luna nodded hastily, her long dirty-blond hair getting in her face. "Then I will grant you that simple request if you tell me what you saw."

Luna couldn't believe her ears, her life was going to be sparred! "Hurry before I change my mind-"

"I-I saw you, you where lying on the ground, unconscious… Then professor Uchiha came… He- he helped you."

"Did you see anything about before I was there?"

"…No, that was the only thing in that memory that I saw. Then I was warped into another memory-"

"Did you notice anything strange? Did the pensive work as it should?"

"T-The pensive worked as it should, as far as I know. Though…"

"Though what?"

"I just found it strange that that you where lying there, how he found you and how he suddenly made you somewhat change…"

"Change? What do you mean?" Sakura asked, her eyes sharpened.

"Well… When he took a grip of your jaw, you… You somewhat changed, you started talking, you started showing emotions more. Most of all though, you suddenly seemed so attached to him…"

Sakura starred at Luna for a while in silence, Luna gazed back uncertainly, hoping that she still would let her go.

"Thanks Luna…" Sakura got out her wand from one of her pockets and pointed it at Luna. Luna, starred at it, _wasn't she going to let me go?_ She thought. "I only said that I wouldn't kill you Luna, don't' get fooled my words."

"No, please!"

"_Obliviate!_" Sakura said and Luna fell unconscious back to the floor. Sakura sighed and laid Luna down on the couch where she was sitting before going up to her own room to get some rest. Of course, she took her pensive with her. She put it in her trunk, and to be on the safe side she casted the _Colloportus_ spell upon it.

The next day when Sakura woke up and went down to the Gryffindor common room, Luna was gone. She had probably woken up before the Gryffindors and gone to her own house, or to breakfast. Which reminded Sakura that she was starving, she met Ron, Harry and Hermione on the way down to the great hall, they didn't mention anything about Luna so everything was probably ok.

"It's soon Halloween, I wonder what's going to happen this year…" Harry asked, mostly to himself.

"Don't even joke about that, Harry." Ron said, seemed he wasn't so interested in such things at the moment. "I swear this Halloween is gonna be the worst of 'em all…"

"Nah, I think it'll be fine, I've never celebrated Halloween before so…" Sakura said, she was thinking of skeletons and pumpkins. Just like she's heard from others.

"Well Halloween's loads of fun! If you don't have a troll trying to kill Hermione or having the ministry trying to kill a Hippogriff... But if we don't mention those thing then we may be able to get this Halloween as Halloween should be."

Sakura frowned inside, _If they only knew…I hope they get to enjoy the day to the fullest before I have to do what I do best._

"So, Sakura, are you staying here in Hogwarts during winter holidays or are you going home?" Hermione asked, her tone was bitter but at least she was talking to her.

"Well… Really, I think it depends. Are you staying?"

"No, me and Harry will be going home to Ron during Christmas so." Sakura looked down at the floor in front of her. _No you won't, not really at least I must confess…_

"Oh, how nice, do you always go there?"

"Sometimes, oh wonderful, we're here!" Hermione said, in a little happier tone as the four of them entered the great hall and made their way to the Gryffindor table. The room was full of talk and laughter that would fill ones soul somewhat with joy. Or irritation, as in Sakura's case, she was used to the peacefulness of the woods or the smaller villages. But she didn't really care right at the moment.

It didn't seem to matter how much Sakura tried to put it in the back of her mind, it always popped back up as soon as it could, the thing Luna had said the night before. There was only one solution for it all, she knew, because she had mastered that for quite a while. But it didn't seem to matter how much it was pointing to being true, it all just seemed just too impossible for Sakura to understand.

"Are you feeling alright? You seem kind of out if it today." Ron said, making Harry give Sakura a concerned gaze.

"No, I'm fine. I'm a little tiered, that's all." Sakura said and gave them a sweet smile.

"Are you sure?"

"…Yeah"

Later that day, after all their classes, Sakura went over to Itachi's office. He was, as usual, behind his desk that had the normal huge pile of paperwork. He looked up at her as she closed the door after her.

"Hi…" Sakura said as she walked up to him. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing special, I'm just checking some tests in defense against the dark arts that I had today with the second years…" Itachi answered with an oblivious tone in his voice. "Did you get your pensive yet?"

"Pensive…? Oh, yeah! Well yes, I got I yesterday evening." Sakura said, trying to smile. However, Itachi easily saw trough her bluff.

"Who are you trying to fool with that extremely fake smile of yours?"

"You, obviously…" Sakura answered and there was a long silence.

"…You really just are stupid aren't you?"Itachi said more as a statement than an actual question. Sakura let out a laugh. "This means you probably have no intention to answer my question, huh? Anyway, it's good you came, I was going to tell you earlier but my memory seems to have failed me. I'll be gone a while from this day on."

"Gone? Where are you going?"

"I'm going back home for a couple of days, Akatsuki business, they need me there."

"But, there're just a few days left before Halloween!"

"Yeah, I know, I'll be here the day before or on Halloween. So there won't be a problem."

"Ok, when are you leaving? I mean, I know today, but, when?"

"In an hour or so, I'm leaving due a close relative's death, that's what the others think."

"Oh, I'll keep that in mind…"

"So, What did you come here for?" Itachi asked and Sakura hesitated for a second, _what was I thinking, I can't just go up to him like this and ask him…_

"No… it was nothing, just wanted to see you." Sakura answered and quickly made her way to his door. "Have a good trip, I'll be waiting for your return."

* * *

**A/N: See this as an extra-chapter for chapter 16, just because this took me like no time at all to write and because I really disliked the last chapter... I should have had this in the last one maybe but oh well, who cares. I just find everything easier to write when I write as usual, like here in Hogwarts (lol). **

**Please leave a review, love you all.**

**With Love  
****Neko-chan**

**Ps: chapter 16 was as boring to write as to read, as I said, it had to be done. So please, don't mention it being boring because I know very well it is. As well as: OMFG THIS CHAPER IS SHORT!!... I mean… Duh, of course it's short, that's why I made it an extra-chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

In the dark you are the one I see 18

Laughter and joyful loud voices could be heard from the great hall that evening, along with the sweet scent of pumpkins, sugar and sweets. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, even the three friends at the Gryffindor table, who were still impatiently waiting for their fourth and final companion.

Sakura had gone to the library in order to read a scroll she had gotten right before the feast, which of course were some final instructions about her next mission back in her own world. The trio had saved a seat for her, thinking that she would be finished with her "last minute studying" at least before dessert. However, with pumpkins, tarts, candy and chocolate covering all five tables in the great hall Sakura was still nowhere to be found. Thinking that she simply forgot the time, two of the friends did not seem to think much of the subject any longer. Though, one just couldn't get it out of his mind that something might have happened to her.

"Oh get off it Harry! She's probably sitting somewhere studying for our transfiguration test that's due tomorrow." Ron said, while taking another piece of pumpkin pie.

"Ron's right Harry, she'll be running in here any moment now, just you wait."

"Yeah… Maybe you're right." Harry said, though still not really convinced. She had looked a little odd these last few days, it just wasn't like her at all. Hermione and Ron seemed not to notice, but what did they notice besides their constant fights with each other. At least they were pretty quiet and normal today.

* * *

"Atchoo!" Sakura was sitting alone in the, more than usually, silent library. She was going trough her next mission while waiting for Itachi to come back from the Akatsuki meeting he was attending to. Her sneeze that had broken her own silence irritated her, the thought of someone talking about her without her being there was much too unpleasant for her. Even though she knew it just could be the others back at the Akatsuki meeting-thingy saying something about her. Or how someone who's child, or wife, or lover… or all, she had killed that was cursing her, waiting for an opportunity to kill her merciless and cruel.

"Freaking scary people, invading my privacy…" She sat in silence a while, thinking. "I wonder if they're having fun at the Halloween feast." She wondered out loud. She had decided not to go, what was the point of spending her last time of her mission with someone she was soon to kill? It didn't match up at all… "I bet they're having lots of fun, especially Harry, living his last day to the fullest..."

Her eyes widened, why was she hoping he would have a good last day?! She didn't care, she was going to kill him soon, what's the point of living his day to the fullest when he was anyway going to die?

_Ron and Hermione… Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron's parents who were having Harry over for Christmas… Everyone close to Harry, they're going to hate me to no end…If course, these things don't bother me at all! I'm used to being hated, I know that no one but me and Itachi can stand out with me, I don't have any other friends! …Not one._

Sakura looked over at the clock on the wall, the feast should be over soon…

* * *

Every Halloween something around Harry would happen, something bad… it was almost as he was waiting for just that something to soon happen, he just wanted to have it over with. He wouldn't be this anxious if Sakura simply was late for any random dinner, but today was Halloween, something was bound to happen, if not to him then to someone close to him. He had just made up with her too, he wanted to celebrate this day together with all his friends, and that defiantly includes Sakura. That Sakura and Hermione where actually able to talk pretty normally together now was a big step forward. This year would probably be fun if everyone got along, it didn't matter if Sakura was engaged to someone else as long as he could be near her as a friend.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted as Dumbledore was standing up, waiting for the hall the fall in silence. When everyone had noticed that the headmaster was waiting to make probably some kind of speech, maybe not only by seeing him but also by noticing how so suddenly everything in the great hall quieted down, Dumbledore started.

"Once again Halloween has arrived, it's a time for fun and games, even though some of you even have tests that's due tomorrow as I've overheard in complains." There was a short pause as there was heard growns from a few people while the rest have light laughs. "Though I hope that, despite tests and other possible unhappy events, this day will be a good day for all of you that we all will remember.

"How much I ever would like to tell you all that I have finished my speech and that you all could continue eating, I must admit that I have more important things to declare today compared to other speeches I have given on these dark days. However, it is long from bad news much to my delight.

"The most wonderful news is that we're going to have some very special guests coming here tonight and they are to stay for quite some time so I hope you all will get along well. They should be here any minute now-" Dumbledore couldn't end his sentence before a large cloud emerged right in front of him, leaving the whole room gasping. Some people, as well as Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up in surprise as well as fear that something terrible could have happened when they weren't able to see their headmaster.

"Whaa-! It's so big in here! Look up at the ceiling! Hey, are you listening to me?" A boy shouted out at another person who seemed to be at the same age as him.

"Hn…"

"Theme-!"

"Naruto! Stop shouting, we're standing in front of the whole school here and you're making youself look more like an idiot than usual." Yet a guy said, though this one was clearly older than the other two. The loud boy named Naruto seemed irritated by the older's way of telling him to be quiet, but didn't set off shouting again.

"I see you got here at last." Dumbledore said at last.

"Oh, I'm sorry we're late, we got a little delayed on our way, nothing too difficult though."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well then… we could talk about those matters later, if you three could introduce yourselves to everyone and then take a seat of choice while enjoying at least the end of our feast."

"Of course, Headmaster." All three of them faced the crowd of students who where starring at them. "Pleased to meet you all, I am Hatake Kakashi."

"YO! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Uchiha Sasuke…" said the last one, girls started to giggle and whisper as he spoke, though he didn't seem to care at all.

"They're here to keep harm from Hogwarts in these troubled times. We, Hogwarts and the ministry, have especially requested them for this… mission, as they call it. They're shinobi's from a village called Konohagakure no sato, ninjas, as the rest of us should know them." Everyone in the hall started whispering, nothing like this has ever happened in Hogwarts before. Yes, maybe the dementors but those they've heard of and knew existed. But ninjas? Did ninjas really still exist? It just seems too unlikely, was this some kind of trick, some kind of sick joke?

"This is no joke, this is for the safety of the school and I hope you'll understand this as well. However, it will not change our usual school-way or destroy this feast, everything will be as normal."

Ninjas starting protecting Hogwarts and Dumbledore says that everything will be just as normal? It was far from anything near normal! Harry thought as Dumbledore continued with his speech. Everything would probably change from now on, if only Sakura would hurry up and come back here soon. She wasn't as smart as Hermione but the seemed to know more about things we didn't understand than us at least. Sakura could know what was going on, she had even lived in Japan, she should know if they still existed. Even if it was Dumbledore who sent them here, that didn't change the fact that the thing that was going to happen must have something to do with them.

* * *

"Oh well, it's probably time for me to go." Sakura mumbled to herself. She looked around the room, this was the last time she was going to be here, sitting and reading a scroll or some magical book she though could be some help in this mission. How stupid that she could have done this mission in less than a couple of minutes if she had known that all she really had to do was to kill Harry, the rest would just fall in place. Also how extremely idiotic it was of her to grow such a strange attachment to this place in such short time. It's only Halloween, to the rest of the students it must feel like the simple start of something big, while for her it was the end of something enormous."Lots of things to do, questions to be answered and hopefully… the answers I seek are the ones I want to hear."

She was going to ask Itachi, and he was going to answer her. There was no other way around this.

* * *

"We should leave and take a look around the school." Kakashi mentioned to Dumbledore. People had continued eating, though still giving the three ninjas worried glances, constantly.

"I'm sure that would help you quite some much, though you haven't eaten at all. Should we prepare different food for you?"

"No, it's fine, those two can probably eat anything as long as it gives them enough energy to fight later." Kakashi mentioned and looked over at Naruto and Sasuke who were walking through the great hall, Naruto seemed tempted by the load of food. "They'll eat later, it's best if we don't eat with the others anyway. We don't want it to become a habit of ours, we eat when we have time, not when we should or when we're a bit hungry."

"I see, that's all well. Then you should look around the school grounds a bit before everyone goes to their dormitories to get some sleep. If you have a question about something then someone of the students should be able to answer, if not then the teachers will be more than delighted to answer any of your questions."

"That's very nice of you all, I'm looking forward to work alongside you all." Kakashi said indifferently and started walking towards the great hall's entrance.

"The pleasure's all mine." Dumbledore said before returning to his raspberry cupcake.

Naruto and Sasuke left together with Kakashi, all eyes were on them, even the trio couldn't seem to take their gaze from them. But the strange ninjas didn't seem to care, they simply walked past the long tables, talking to each other in a language no one understood a word of.

* * *

**A/N: when I started writing this my first reaction was: 'OMFG! It's already Halloween?!'... do you understand what that means? Don't think you do… it means we're getting awfully close to the end of this story! I don't know if your reaction is: 'noooo I want more!' (hopefully not because that would be just scary oO) or 'at last! Gosh, I never thought it would end!' (well, yeah… I'm hoping on something in between actually…) **

**Please leave a review, it would help me in my thoughts of despair… and if you like it then please stand out with this fanfiction until the end. I don't want to stop writing this one…**

**With Love  
Neko-chan**


	19. Chapter 19

In the dark you are the one I see

Chapter 19

"Nee nee, Kakashi-sensei! Where are you going?" Naruto asked as their team leader headed towards the front gate.

"I'm just going to go check outside, both of you can go check around the castle. See beneath the underneath." Kakashi said before leaving quickly, leaving Naruto and Sasuke standing there like fools.

"Maan… this is just too boring for a mission, we have more important things to do than going around a school checking around…"

"There is more to this mission, as well as school, than we see now…" Sasuke said. Naruto starred at him, trying to figure out what he meant. However, before he could ask anything Sasuke was already heading down the corridor.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Naruto ran up to Sasuke, trying to keep up with him as they paced trough the corridors. "What did you mean by all that?"

"I just had a feeling a minute ago, I don't really know if I may be right but if we are then we sure chose the right mission…"

Naruto starred a moment at Sasuke, letting his words slowly sink into that thing he calls a brain. "Do you mean… you think?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. There's no time telling Kakashi, it might just as well be my mind playing tricks on me. You can never be sure…"

"But what if you're right? What do we do then?!"

"We just do what we're supposed to do dumbass, we ninjas of Konoha, we will continue our mission as it was supposed to be. Our mission is our law at the moment, if they say look after Hogwarts then we look after Hogwarts. We are not to start doing things outside the commands that have been given to us."

"I know that… just-"

"Just what dumbass? Just we can do things outside of the mission without it butting into our mission at all? Think mission may take most of our time, the moment we're not having our full attention on this school something'll happen and when that something happens we'll lose our ranks, the school will be destroyed, there will be a lot of people dead, we'll be dead… or all. Are we going to risk all we stand for just for that?"

"…I would. Maybe not all the dead people and stuff but I would gladly lose my rank for that reason only, it's something important to me. Like when you went over to Orochimaru but different. A lot different."

"Shouldn't have come to my senses either… gosh I should have just stayed in my world of hate, then I wouldn't have to stand up with you all day long…"

"Do you know what I went through in order to bring you back?!"

"No and I don't really care either, you didn't manage so that's that, story ends. I'm back in Konoha and you're still a stupid idiot that can't think straight."

"You ungrateful little-"

"That's the boy the headmaster told us about." Sasuke said and looked at a group of people at the other side of the corridor.

"Yeah, what was his name again… H-Hay.."

"Harry, Harry Potter. With his friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly…"

"Can't get it how you remembered their names… Quite strange ones too."

"They're only strange to us idiot. I'm sure they're completely normal names here."

"Maybe you're right… Though I don't see why he so special."

"It's not why he's special, it's that he's special. Other things than that are unnecessary for us to know-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. The mission." Naruto said and gestured strangely with his hands. "You figure we should talk to him?"

"Probably…"

"Hey Harry, isn't that those ninja guys?" Ron asked. Naruto and Sasuke were walking towards them from the far end of the corridor. Their steps where soundless, they were talking but just as their steps their talking couldn't be heard at all.

"I think they're patrolling the grounds, leaning where everything in the school is. That's what I would do." Hermione said, as she starred at the two shinobis.

"Are you a ninja?"

"No, of course not."

"Have you ever tried being one?"

"Don't be ridiculous Ron."

"Then how do you know that that's what they're doing?"

"You're being stupid, they aren't here to do any damage. They are here simply for the security of our school, that's it. Didn't you listen to what Dumbledore said?"

"I heard him, but Dumbledore isn't always right you know. These are ninjas, they are coldblooded assassins from China-"

"Japan" Hermione corrected.

"Same shit different name. Anyway, They can kill you without anyone of us seeing, it'll be-" he snapped his fingers "that fast, then you'll be on the floor dead and that's where they start their invasion of destroying out whole wizarding world!"

"Are you sure you're not a ninja, Ron? It seems you know a lot about these things. Now tell me more about this 'coldblooded ninja' stuff." Hermione, her words clearly soaked in poison before being shot at at Ron.

"Guys…" Harry said at last, both Hermione and Ron reacting surprised, as he had not voiced his opinion in their discussion before know. "Shut up."

Naruto and Sasuke were right in front of them now, Naruto starring at Hermione and Ron with an interested stare. Sasuke and Harry where just completely glaring at each other, though you would call Harry's glare more angry while Sasuke's glare was pretty emotionless.

"You're name is Potter ne?" Naruto butted in, causing Harry and Sasuke's glare match to stop.

"Harry…"

"Oh yeah, I always forget about the different thingy, you know with you having your family name last and all."

"That's enough Naruto. We wanted to talk to you a little bit…" Sasuke said, giving all three of them a quick Uchiha-glare.

"What about?"

"Oh just some simple thing we want to set straight…" Naruto answered, suddenly a bit serious.

"Well you ain't gonna talk to him without us!" Ron said, Hermione nodded.

"We'll be the ones deciding whom and whom not to speak to."

"And who gave you two that privilege? Just because the both of you are some kind of cool fight machine that kills people for a living?" Hermione stated, Ron seemed a little concerned when she mentioned that though, that killed people for a living, why would it matter if he died.

"You don't have to worry, we're not going to kill you… it's not our mission."

"But if it was your mission you wouldn't think about it twice? That's your way of life? Just kill 'im if that's your bloody mission?" Ron asked, noticeably annoyed about that fact.

"That's-!" Naruto started but Sasuke cut him off.

"That's what a ninja is, though -some- idiots don't think like that, of course, we're like normal people, we have our own thoughts about things too."

"Bullshit, your all just here for something, look beneath the underneath or what was it?"

"We're here on a mission-"

"And how do we know you're not a double-agent or something?"

"One, and this is very important, we're not agents. Two, we could be betraying you, you have all right to think of us in that way, however, we're not going to betray you so just learn to admit that fact."

"That won't make us trust the both of you and your team leader."

"You want us to tell you some kind of lie that'll make you trust us?"

"No, but-"

"Then live with it."

"We're leaving, come on Harry." Hermione said and the three of them turned around and walked away from Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well… That went better than I thought it would…" Naruto said as the trio had left the hall.

"Yeah, now we know that they don't trust us. It's good that it doesn't affect our mission the slightest."

"Totally…"

"Stop being such an idiot and come with me, we're gonna have to continue what we were doing before."

"Yeah! Eh… Sasuke?"

"…What?" Sasuke said in an irritated sigh.

"What where we doing before we found Harry and them?"

"…Go die…"

* * *

- **I have to go to see the light-**

* * *

"There's something strange about all this…"

"We've already come to that conclusion Hermione, is there any other reason for three freakin' ninjas to come to Hogwarts? Bloody hell…"

"There's no reason to get angry, Ron!"

"Like you have anything to do with it."

"Yes I have!"

"No you don't! Don't you get it? It's all about Harry!"

"What?" Hermione and Harry asked together.

"Of course! Why else would they be here? It's obvious that it has to have something to do with Harry, I mean… isn't it always?"

"Ron…"

"It could be true, however, we have no evidence to support that theory." Hermione said, sounding as if she was deep in thought.

"Come on guys… This obviously has nothing to do with me, I have nothing to do with them. I would be surprised if they even knew that the magical world existed before their mission started."

"So you're on their side now are you, eh Harry?"

"Geez, what's your problem today, Ron? You're acting as if you've got a bird stuck up your ass."

"Personally I would have agreed with Harry now but… What the hell did you just say?"

"Yeah! Who's the one with the bird up his ass?"

"Both of you it seems."

"You-!"

"Both of you! Shut up!"

"That must be the second time today that you're telling us that! You're defiantly the one with issues here!"

"Ron!"

"And you always side with Harry!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Hey…"

"What?!" both Harry and Hermione shouted.

"Let's stop fighting over these unimportant things…"

"You're one to talk!"

"Yeah, it's mostly your fault that all this started anyway!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"no!"

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom and when I come out both of you are going to be friends and everything'll be like normal!" Hermione said angrily and shut the door to the girls bathroom behind herself with a loud bang.

"What's her problem?"

"You tell me…"

"Hey guys!" A light voice from behind shouted, making Harry and Ron jump.

"Sakura!"

"What happened? I could hear your shouting from the other side of the school?"

"It was nothing, more importantly, where have you been? We were waiting for you at the great hall!"

"Where you? Oh I'm so sorry, I was so into this book that I was reading that I totally forgot the time. Did something happen? There's been something strange with all the students ever since I left the library to find you guys."

"Oh it's huge news Sakura! It has to be one of the stranger things that that have ever happened here in Hogwarts in ages!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you're not gonna believe us until you see them yourself though! It's just too strange in order to really be true!"

"Tell me."

"Three nin-"

"Sakura… chan?" Naruto's confused voice was nothing compared to his expression.

* * *

**A/N: haha… Lots of things have been up… I don't really feel like explaining it all right now for you all though… So if you ever want to know why I haven't been updating my fanfics ect then please check my blog! It's like… 50% for information on my stories including my fanfics and then the rest 50% is divided into randomness and stupid things in my life… .**** thihi -the hyperlink to it is on my profile- ****(You're free to complain as much there as you are here, aka: complain all you want (not that it can't hurt me but because I really want people to say what they truly want to say instead of just plain lies). **


	20. Chapter 20

In the dark you are the one I see 20

**A/N: This chapter will be from Sakura's view of things. I started writing the chapter and noticed that I was writing it like that xD tried to change it but I somewhat like it more this way.**

**

* * *

  
**

It all came back to me then, all lost, no… hidden, as if forgotten. His voice… his face… like a key to my heart, how could I have forgotten someone so innocent yet so darn annoying? My absolute best friend, how long since?

"N-Naruto…" I said, my voice just as unstable as my mind.

"…Sakura-chan?" Naruto's expression was beyond surprised, somewhat insane. "W-Why? Why are you-"

"Dumbass, what are you doing? You-"

"…Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke-kun, the only person ever in my entire live that has been able to change my personality - to the worse. Everything about him had always been, and will forever remain it seems, perfect. It's not about his looks, not that he was the most popular in the whole ninja academy. He would always be there to save the day, like a superhero, he treasured team 7… more than he let it show. However, other things where always more important than friendship, of course much more important than my love for him ever was or ever will be. Revenge… revenge against the person who I never will let him touch.

"Go, get away from me…"I said a last, no matter why they are here… he will kill him.

"Sakura? What are you talking about? Do you know how much we've been searching for you?! We won't leave you now!" Sasuke said.

"I don't care, leave me alone… I have nothing to do with either of you." However, my voice was trembling and my face showed nothing but fear.

"Sakura?" Harry said "What's your connection to those two?"

I had completely forgotten that the trio was right there beside me, suddenly my life was spit up in three parts. One with my memories of team 7, my very closest friends. Another with my new found friendship with these three that somewhat made me feel at home. The last, and probably strongest was my love for the man who changed my entire life, Itachi.

"Yeah, what's all this about? Do you know each other?" Ron asked.

"You three have nothing to do with this, please leave now." Sasuke said, never letting me free from his glare that was somewhat holding me from running away.

"She's our friend, we won't simply leave her here with both of you."

I'm their friend, the meaning of those words is strong, like I had always been together with them. Like an equal. They wouldn't leave me here without me telling them to do so. I'm not alone in this world, I have people who wants to be with me and would not betray me. Everything has always been a paranoid thought in my mind and the more I thought about it the more it became the truth in my head. Of course the truth can be deceiving, and this truth will be forever lost by my actions. It will not be them who will deceive me, it will be me who will deceive them. They are going to stick by my side until the second where I am to finish my mission.

Trust… why would I trust someone? It is not a bad thing to not trust someone, it is my decision and that decision has made me into person I am today, and I do not dislike that. Do I have to trust my absolute best friend? Otherwise we are not best friends? That is just absurd.

Do people think it inexcusable to think like this? Not taking other persons view in regard. It is my psyche, what other thinks is not the paramount concern of the entire thing.

"Sakura, tell them to leave, they have nothing to do with us." Sasuke commanded me. My first thought was to simply obey, though I wasn't like I once was.

"I thought we made it clear that we won't be leaving! Can't you see that she doesn't want to talk to either of you right now?" Hermione said.

Hermione, the last person in this group of people, excluding me, that I thought would stand up for me. Never have we been friends and we never will. Of course, when you think about it she wasn't standing up for me, but for her two friends who were probably putting their lives at stake for me.

Best thing to do would be to run, things have gone over the line of what I probably can handle right now. Though Sasuke-kuns glare would not let me.

Before I could understand what just happened my life was crushed in front of my very eyes, it happened so fast, though still it was as if it was in slow motion. Red blood on the wall, red blood on his clothes, red blood in the air, red as his eyes.

"_I'll defiantly bring Sasuke back! That's a promise of a lifetime!_

"…_Sakura-chan! I… I'll defiantly keep my promise!! I said that it was… A lifelong promise! I won't go back on my words, because that's my way of the ninja. _

"_Sakura, I love you."_

"…Itachi…? Naruto…-kun…"

There was no way this could be real, this couldn't happen. His usually bright and life-filled eyes suddenly seemed so dark as they took one last glance at me, begging for help.

"NARUTO!!" My body ran over to my friend who lay there on the floor, falling down beside him. Soaking his shirt wet as my feeling welled out. His skin was pale and his dead eyes starred at me. I cried, I cried for my loss, I cried for my weakness, but most of all I cried because there was nothing I ever did for him. Nothing that made me worth his friendship, his love.

Sasuke-kun was stronger than me, he didn't linger on his thoughts. He was a ninja, he attacked the cause before it attacked him. But Itachi had always been stronger than Sasuke-kun, I should know.

"Sakura!" Harry's voice echoed in my head, and I understood that I still had a purpose here. Sasuke-kun wasn't going to be better than me this time. I would not lose.

I stood up once again, out of determination.

I loved them all, but why does that make a difference? I am a ninja, I live for my missions. Emotions are not needed, I don't need these tears, still they keep falling down my cheeks. Naruto-kun… The only person who's smile could light up the darkness around me.

I walked towards my pray.

Sasuke-kun, of course I stilled loved him, feeling like that can't just fade away. He was never an evil person, never. Admirable, to always follow ones will, as both of them always did.

"Harry…" And I finished it all… "I'm sorry."

Screams, warm red liquid and his green confused eyes –losing their shine as well.

They had been such nice friends, I was already prepared for this to happen, for them to hate me. Detest me to the fullest.

I had such fun times with them all, laughing, doing homework, sneaking around and just talking about anything from heaven to earth.

I never forget people I've killed, though Harry is someone I don't want to forget. I want to remember his smile, his shouting, his crying, as well as his determination in life.

"It wasn't anything personal, just my mission." I said as I saw Hermione starring up at me with hatred filled up in her eyes. Ron was simply starring lifeless at the floor, the shock was probably too much for him.

I picked up Hermione and Ron's wands and snapped them both in pieced.

"I knew you where evil…" she stuttered.

I gazed down at her, of course she didn't understand. That a ninja's life is centered around one's mission. "I don't believe in evil, just what different people understand as the right thing."

"And this is the right thing?!"

"You wouldn't understand, this was my mission, the reason for me coming here. I had no other purpose. I don't expect you to be very sympathetic."

"Then why don't you kill me too?!"

I could hear the clings of metal down the corridor, Itachi and Sasuke where still fighting. I did not fear, Itachi wouldn't lose, I know he can't die by Sasuke-kun's hands. "It's not my mission to kill you."

"FUCK YOUR STUPID MISSION!"

I simply turned my back to her, hearing her crying as I ran to aid Itachi. We had to get away from here as soon as possible.

Why did I choose to become a ninja? I was nothing special… yes I had the brains, but nothing more. How come I didn't understand the consequences, the rules, the sadness and loneliness of the jobs we would have to accept. Constantly seeing deaths, of people I don't know, people I've seen before and as well as of people who have always been dear to me.

I think too much about things in life, always wondering if there is a way around things I don't want to do. Sometimes there is, sometimes there isn't. We always have a choice, and no choice is wrong, just more or less accepted.

As I at last came there I understood that even I could be wrong, that I shouldn't take things for granted, because it only makes things worse, like a birthday when you expect so much but it never is what you though it would be. And now I start thinking, if only I've thought of it sooner, if only I hadn't been so stupid. But now it's already too late, there's nothing I can do anymore, the smile who greets me is the wrong one and all I thought was right is suddenly so wrong.

I am left to walk the world alone.

* * *

**A/N: all this has been in my head, to write it down it hard… because writing and talking it just a very bad imitation of thinking, right?**

**Thank you for sticking with me trough it all, love you all.**

**Neko**


End file.
